Vampire Kisses: Dark White Knight II
by emodinosaurX3
Summary: Emily and Jagger are back! Emily's coping with the fact that Jagger's a vampire, and especially with how Jagger is so longing to bite her, since he's finally found the girl he's willing to spend eternity with. Will she give in? Sequel to VK: DWK.
1. xxChapter 01xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Goodness gracious it's been a while, hasn't it? Well, as promised, the sequel is finally here. I'm sorry for the incredibly long wait for some of you. D: Well, there isn't much to say. I won't keep you too long from the story. Enjoy and R&R! Welcome back to DWK! **-Michele**

* * *

**~x~x~Chapter 01~x~x~**

I sat staring at my reflection in my floor length mirror, sitting up against my bed. Before a couple of days ago, I had been just an average Goth girl with a massive blonde and black mane of Scene hair, pale skin, and apparently a really pretty face. My eyes were brown and were always coated in thickly-applied black eyeliner and coal black eye shadow (occasionally pastel pink, or red, or even some other color, depending on what I was wearing), and my lips glossed with blood red lipstick. My ears bore multiple piercings; way too many to count. I lost track after I had gotten my silver barbells in both of my cartilages.

I hadn't changed appearances. I mean, I still looked the same. However, I didn't _feel _the same. I felt no where _near_ the same as I had a couple of days ago.

I sat still staring at my reflection in my floor length mirror, knowing that I should also be staring at not only me, but someone else's reflection as well.

Only he was special. His body didn't reflect back.

Because he, Jagger Maxwell, was a vampire.

Before a couple of days ago, I _had_ been just an average Goth girl. But on a cool, dark night, in the middle of a cemetery, my Gothic prince had revealed his true nature, his true identity.

Now, I am no longer an average Goth girl.

I am a Goth girl with a vampire boyfriend.

Now, I had always had some suspicion about Jagger being a vampire. In fact, ever since I met him in the parking lot of the Coffin Club, I had been suspicious. After my father had left me in my new bedroom of darkness, I had spotted a vampire bat hanging outside my window on a tree branch with glowing eyes: one green, one blue.

The night I first met Jagger, I immediately found why his captivating eyes were so familiar, and knowing that the only creatures who could shape shift into a vampire bat, were none other than vampires, I instantly suspected him of being one. But this assumption was incredibly silly, knowing that vampires (unfortunately) did not exist and were merely mythical.

But during that night out in the graveyard, Jagger had revealed that he really _was_ one of those mythical creatures. He was a vampire.

I will admit, I was utterly shocked and actually kind of afraid. Before, I'd had a dream—no, actually _nightmare_—that Jagger had revealed he was a vampire, by almost biting me on the neck. I had woken up before I was actually punctured. I can't tell you how much that was a relief. I couldn't ever look at Jagger the same way again. Sure, there were times where it would sort of drift away and I'd forget about it for maybe a split second or so, but it'd come back. After I had agreed to date Jagger, I wondered if he really was a vampire, would he really bite me? Would I _want_ to be bitten, so I could stay with him for the rest of eternity? As a little girl, I'd always dreamt of being the bride of a handsome and magnificent vampire. But, I was a little girl and I was naïve.

However, Jagger became more open with me. I actually wasn't angry with him keeping this vampire thing a secret from me, because if I were in his shoes, I totally would have done the same thing. At first, I actually sort of wished he hadn't told me, only because I was now afraid of him. But—and this totally sounds sappy, I know—he told me he would only protect me and promised to never ever hurt me. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened in his coffin (which makes _so_ much more sense now).

Jagger's arms wrapped around my waist and I felt his hair touch the nape of my neck. It sort of startled me, he being so close to my vulnerable spot. My body became very tense, and I knew Jagger noticed. Jagger noticed everything. I think it's a vampire thing.

"Emmy, you know I'd never—" Jagger started, but I cut him off.

"I know, Jagger," I said. "I know."

I sighed. I didn't want it to be hard to trust Jagger. I loved him, with all of my heart, vampire or not. But, that was it; Jagger was a vampire. How could you trust a vampire? They could turn their back on you for bloodlust at any moment. And I knew Jagger said he would never do that, but those were just words.

I mentally shook my head of those thoughts. I wanted to trust Jagger. I really, really did. I just didn't know how to trust a _vampire_.

"You're so quiet," Jagger mused, squeezing his arms tighter. My room was dark, the only light on was my Edward Scissorhands lamp. This was because Jagger couldn't be around too many lights, or it would blind him, just like your typical vampire.

"I wish I could look at you," I replied, indicating his reflection. Jagger chuckled and sighed.

"Well, you can, love. Just turn around."

I did. I totally did. How could I ever pass up a moment to see his gorgeous Goth face?

I twisted my body and sat down on my knees between his legs, which were folded up so that his knees were bent.

He was so gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. One of his elbows were now perched on his knee, his head resting on a folded fist with black fingernails. His other arm was still around my waist.

Jagger looked at me with those intoxicating mismatched eyes, one a luscious green and the other an ocean blue. His head was topped with shaggy white hair, the ends hanging in his face dyed blood red. A pewter skeleton hung from one of his ears. Today his amazingly sexy, pale body (I would know) was dressed in a black Alice Cooper shirt, black skinny jeans, and combat boots.

"There, is that better?" he asked, chuckling again. I liked his chuckle. No, I actually _loved_ his chuckle—his laugh. It was so wonderful, uplifting, cool. It sounded like music to my ears, despite how played out that expression was.

"Yes," I said with a wide smile, which made Jagger smile even wider. One of the things I loved doing was making Jagger smile. It brought butterflies to my stomach. Happy butterflies fluttering around with happy faces cheering, "I made Jagger smile! I made Jagger smile!". Seeing that I had made my extraordinary handsome boyfriend (who I had just recently found out was a vampire) smile was probably the best feeling in the whole world.

Actually, I take that back. Because as soon as Jagger smile, he pulled me into this amazing kiss, and kissing Jagger _was_ the best feeling in the whole world. Actually, kissing Jagger was the best feeling in the whole entire _universe_. Jagger's kisses were something from another world (it was probably because he was a vampire, or he's just a natural born kisser), because they made me feel all hot inside, and jumpy, and excited. His kisses were sometimes soft, and smooth, and tender, but other times they were fast, hot, passionate, and hard. Those kisses sent shockwaves through my body like electricity and they made me go out of control, which would result as to what had happened in his coffin. But lately I'd been able to control myself. I haven't taken my clothes off for him ever since. Yay Emily!

Right now, Jagger's kiss was soft and tender. It was slow, but I could feel it building up soon.

But suddenly, there was a knock, and—incredibly quick—Jagger gently pushed me off of him and made it look like we were just lounging, because my father was outside my door. I widened my eyes and Jagger shot me a look that said to _act casual_.

"Em? Jagger? Emily, I've told you to keep your door open when there's a boy in there," my dad said and opened the door. He saw us sitting down in the dark, appropriately apart from each other.

"Sorry Dad," I shrugged. "It's not like we were _doing_ anything."

My dad made a face, which I stifled a laugh from.

"You _better_ not be doing anything," he said sternly, still with his weird expression.

"Don't worry Mr. Payne, I'll make sure Emmy stays cool," Jagger said, being as such a suck-up as ever. He's usually like that towards my dad because he knows that my dad is very strict with me when it comes to boys. But when Jagger first met my dad, he made him a promise that he would never put me in any danger, never beat me, knock me up, et cetera. Of course, being the gullible guy he is, my dad bought it. Little did he know, me being anywhere near ten feet of Jagger put me in oodles of danger, considering he was a _vampire_.

Wow, my dad and I must look like total losers with our fake vampire fangs while Jagger has is own.

Anyway, my dad smiled at Jagger (I think he likes him more than me, not that my dad doesn't love me, because he does) and nodded. "I know I can trust you to keep her under control, Jagger," he said. I arched an eyebrow at my dad and rolled my eyes. Jeez. Jagger was so good at winning my dad over. I needed to learn from his master skills.

"Okay well, I'm going out for McDonald's. Want anything?" he asked us.

"Yeah, I'll have my usual sixteen Chicken McNuggets, Diet Coke, and fries," I said.

"I'm fine," Jagger replied. My dad looked at him for a bit.

"Are you sure, son? It's not a problem, really," Dad said.

Jagger grinned. "I'm good, Mr. Payne. Thanks."

Dad shrugged and looked back at me. "Okay Em. I'm buying the Cup o' Fries for everyone. What size Coke?"

"Large," I said with a shrug. Dad nodded and said he'd be back in about fifteen minutes, if the lines weren't long. Even though it was around nine o'clock, there were a lot of people in Downtown that went out for fast food really late (like us, for example).

"Do you have something to eat?" I asked after my dad had left the apartment, knowing that Jagger only ate raw meat (if not blood) and he couldn't ask my dad to order something from a fast food restaurant raw.

"Yeah," Jagger replied. He pulled out a string of vials from his pocket of his skinny jeans and held them up to me. In them were a glistening red liquid substance. I didn't need to look harder to see what _that_ was.

"Oh," I said faintly, as Jagger put the vials of blood back into his pocket. Jagger looked at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry, babe. This is my nature. This is what I eat…or drink if you rather," he said with a half-smile. I nodded and scratched the back of my head.

"I know. I know. It's…fine. I respect that," I said, though I wasn't sure I one hundred percent _respected_ the fact that my boyfriend drank human blood.

However, I couldn't really help that. He was a vampire.

Jagger would _always_ be a vampire.


	2. xxChapter 02xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: ***SIGH* Sorry I'm taking forever to update. I need to speed up the pace. Lately I haven't been brainstorming, so nothing's really coming to mind. I hope this chapter isn't _too_ boring, but if it is, I'm sorry for letting you down. D: I'm really hard on myself, I know. *SIGH* Gotta stop that. I should be PROUD! I AM A PROUD AUTHOR! XD Tee hee. So anyways, enjoy the chapter. R&R por favor. Grazi. **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 02~x~x~**

My dad dropped me off at Horace Valen High the next morning, where I walked over to my crowd of Gothic teenagers. The six of them were hanging out by the large oak tree by the side of the large school building. It had been a long weekend for me, and I was glad to see my friends again.

"Hey Emmy!" cried Ava Burton, a cute and petite girl who had short, spiky, pastel pink hair and always dressed like a Lolita doll. She flung her thin arms around me for a hug, which I graciously accepted.

"Sup, Em," said Rex Tyler, a really tall (and extremely hot) Goth with pale skin, multicolored Mohawk, and size zero plugs, a bullring, and eyebrow ring. Rex was my first friend here at Horace, and, as it turned out, he thought of me as something a bit more than a friend. The day we all decided to meet at the Coffin Club so I could introduce them to Jagger, Rex had told me in private that he had feelings for me. Of course, I couldn't just dump Jagger for Rex because I loved Jagger way more than I did Rex. Sure, Rex was sweet, kind, and really funny, but he was nothing more to me than a friend. Okay, I'll admit it; a really _hot_ friend.

Rex smiled at me and after I finished hugging Ava, I hugged Rex.

"Hey Rex, how was your weekend?" I asked. Rex shrugged.

"Nothing new. Went over to Ava's to play with her brother's Xbox 360," he said with a grin. Ava narrowed her eyebrows and crossed her skinny arms.

"Yeah, he'll go over to _my _house and hang out with _my_ brother, but neglect to hang out with me when I plan stuff," Ava grumbled. Rex chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Hey, I have a life too. Why in the world would I want to spend it with my best friend when I can just play with her brother's Xbox?" he joked. Ava growled and rolled her eyes again.

"Give her a break, will you, Rex?" sighed Helena. Helena Monroe—unlike Rex, Ava, and I who were juniors—was a senior with a ballerina figure, long black hair, and amazing grey eyes. She was like the older sister I never had because she always stuck up for me and always backed me up. She and Ava were also like sisters as well, except they acted more like sisters than Helena and I did. Helena and Ava were always bickering over something really stupid, but they usually made up really quick. I don't think they've ever been in a fight that lasted longer than twenty minutes.

"Well I'm sorry Gary's Xbox is so much fun," Rex said sheepishly.

"Yeah, but it'd be nice to spend time with me every once in a while," replied Ava.

I sighed. This argument wasn't going to last long. While the three of them continued to quarrel over nothing, I walked over to my other three friends: Rafael Prynce, Seving (Sevvy) Gordon, and Nathaniel (Nate) Karson. Rafael and Sevvy were seniors, while Nate was a junior like me.

"Hel-lo Emmy," mused Nate, as always when he saw me. I grinned and wiggled my fingers. Nate had copper skin and long brown dreads. His arms were covered in tattoos of killer clowns and almost-naked vamp chicks. He, too, had double zero plugs and a bullring, but he also had incredibly gorgeous green eyes.

"Hi Nate. Hey Raf. Sevvy," I waved. Rafael nodded his head and Sevvy smiled and waved back.

"Hi Em," she said softly. Sevvy was the shy one of the Goth gang, and she also has a huge crush on Rafael, or so what Helena and Ava. I had to admit, I always had a feeling that Sevvy felt something for Rafael that was more than friendship.

"What about you, Em? How was your weekend?" asked Rafael, leaning against the oak tree, folding his beefy arms. Rafael was a bit on the heavy side, but he was really awesome.

I thought about what had happened over my weekend. Well, Jagger had told me he was a vampire and he'd spent the weekend at my house. Of course, I couldn't tell my vampire-crazed friends that my boyfriend was _actually_ a vampire. I mean, I hadn't even told them what I had done with him in his coffin.

"Okay…" I said. Just when Nate was about to ask what happened, the bell rang and the subject dropped. We walked up the stone steps and went our separate ways.

My heels of my elevator boots echoed down the halls as I followed the crowd of jocks, cheerleaders, and Goths towards my homeroom class with Mr. Crammer, who we all call Mr. Crapper, since he is full of crap.

I was totally _not_ looking forward to homeroom for two reasons: one, I didn't want to have to look at Mr. Crapper's disgusted face every time his eyes landed on me. I swear, that guy has a stick up his butt.

Two, I sat next to my arch nemesis, Brian Farson, the most popular guy in the entire school. Brian Farson was grade A jock and king of the football field. He was really cute, too. With baby blue eyes and a delicate face, he could win absolutely any girl's heart.

Any girl but mine.

And that wasn't because I was already taken, but because Brian Farson was also a grade A jerk.

He didn't seem that way at first. Yeah, he was perverted and kind of annoying by staring at my boobs while we exchanged words, but later on, when I socked him in the face and kneed him in the balls, nothing came out but rude remarks. And perverted motions, like trying to slap my ass when I wasn't looking. Little did that pea brain know was that I practically had eyes in the back of my head. Brian Farson could never get away with anything.

So today as I walked into Mr. Crapper's classroom in a red plaid school-girl mini-dress, black stockings, black long-sleeve blouse underneath the dress, and combat boots, Mr. Crapper (as usual) gave me his "why-the-hell-do-you-even-exist?" look and Brian Farson looked like he wanted to spit on my face. Of course, I wanted to barf on both of their heads, but I didn't. I completely ignored the both of them as I sat down at my desk.

"Oh look; the Gothic Slut has finally arrived. Were you finished giving T-Rex a blowjob?" sneered Brian. His nickname for Rex was T-Rex, although I think he's too dumb to know the whole name of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He also doesn't know that that is actually a really cool name too. I mean, come on; who _doesn't_ like dinosaurs?

I ignored Brian's remark and pulled out my latest edition of _Shojo Beat_. I needed to finish the segment they had on _Vampire Knight_, which is a bit ironic if you think about it a little bit. I mean, here I am reading a manga about vampires and also _dating_ one.

Though it kind of seemed scary at first and I wasn't sure whether I could trust my dark white knight, knowing that he's a vampire, but I couldn't help but be even the slightest excited. I mean, of all creatures, I'm dating a _vampire_, the creatures I had fallen in love with ever since I was introduced to Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. Who would've guessed?

"Hello? Goth Slut? Are you listening to me? I just insulted you and your boyfriend," Brian said, breaking me from my concentration, which agitated me of course.

I sighed heavily and turned my head, my ponytail slapping the side of my face.

"No, Fartson, I'm not listening to you," I spat back. Brian widened his eyes at my little nickname for him. Before he could say anything else, I continued. "Why in my right mind would I _want_ to listen to you? You are so not even _worth_ listening to! And by the way, Rex isn't my boyfriend. I've already got one who could kick your ass in a millisecond and send you home crying to your mommy and daddy and even your princess sister."

Brian glared hard at me, as if that were supposed to startle me. I shrugged with an innocent face and turned back to my manga.

Ah, it was nice to tell people I strongly hate off.

Hey, if anyone messes with me, I'll put them in their place. Believe me. I mean, I've already humiliated the most popular boy in the entire school in front of all his friends and even some passers-by. That's what you get for trying to hump me from behind.

And it was totally true about Jagger. I mean, who do _you_ think would win in a death match? A high school football star or a full blood vampire?

I think we all know the answer to that one.


	3. xxChapter 03xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. Here's chapter three! Lot's of dramaaaaaa... Oooooooh! Sssss...! Sorry, my best friend says that way too much. Ha ha! Okay, well, enjoy! R&R! Por favor! Grazi! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 03~x~x~**

I was so done with the week already, and it was only Monday. Luckily, it was already lunch and I would only have to endure two more classes.

However, fourth period P.E. and fifth period history didn't go so well. Well, that's only because _Brian Fartson_ was in my class, _again_. He tried the tormenting thing again, which was becoming extremely annoying. I really wanted to shove that basketball he was playing with into his face in P.E. and stab him continuously in the eye with his stupid mechanical pencil. I mean, seriously, does he really have to torment _me_? There are other Goths.

Okay, I didn't really mean that he should torment other Goths instead of me. That was not playing cool with my fellow vamp lovers. But just the way he thought tripping me while I jogged or scribbling all over my papers was hilarious made me want to put that boy in the hospital.

I kept my cool though. One thing I couldn't do was let Brian think I was vulnerable, and letting my temper get out of control was exactly what he wanted. I couldn't let Brian have his way, even if he was practically the king of the school.

So today during lunch, as Brian and his buddies were walking past my table in their football uniforms (they were getting pulled out of sixth and seventh period for extra football practice for the upcoming game against the Wilson Gators on Friday), I completely ignored him when he called me a vampire ho.

"Get lost, Farson," Nate sneered. I looked over at him from across the table and cocked my head.

"Farson? My, my Nate. You must hallucinating. There is no one here by the name of _Farson_ at this school," I said sweetly. I overheard Helena whispering to Ava, "Yeah cuz they only enrolled twins here by the name of Brian and Bailey _Fartson_." Ava giggled hysterically.

Brian scoffed, not hearing what Helena had said. "Just watch, guys," he said to his friends. "She'll be crawling back to me moaning, 'Oh Brian! I'm so horny! Please shag me! Please squeeze my freakishly huge tits!'" He and his gang of dorks barked into a hideous laughter.

My table, however, did not. Especially not me.

My face steamed with anger, red as a tomato. I was _so pissed_. Had he _really _just said that in front of me? Oh, boy was he sorry!

I stood up from my seat and stood in front of Brian, wearing the most sweetest and innocent face I could conjure.

"Oh Brian, you are so silly!" I giggled and then, with the tip of my finger, I lifted the end of his lunch tray that was closest to me, and tipped it over, spilling his pepperoni pizza, Diet Dr. Pepper, and chocolate pudding all over his football jersey.

My friends broke into an incredibly loud laughter that echoed throughout the whole cafeteria, while others also laughed and pointed. Brian looked down at me, his baby blue eyes not so cute anymore, but deadly. Of course, this did not startle me one bit, because I smiled even wider and, with wide puppy-dog eyes, said, "Oops!"

Brian was so pissed, it was actually really funny. I tried to hold my face and not laugh so that I could extend the moment.

"You Goth bitch, you are going to be so fu—" he started, but I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Uh-oh. Somebody has a potty mouth. I think we need to wash that out," I said. I grabbed a spoonful of chocolate pudding from Brian's best friend, Lyle Howard's (who I sit next to in pre-cal), tray and shoved it into Brian's mouth as fast as I could while quickly removing my hand. I stuck the spoon in his mouth and added, "Oh, and Brian? I would _never_ come to you for a shag. For all I know, your thingy down there is probably smaller than my thumb." I wiggled my thumb in his face, taunting him, while my table laughed even harder.

I could tell Brian was about to spit the spoon out of his mouth and spout more profanities, but all of a sudden, he stopped himself. I looked at him curiously and saw that he was growing a nasty smile. Not the kind of smile one would make after a girl had publicly humiliated him.

He nodded his head and I turned around and gulped.

Standing before me was Vice-Principal Brody.

And let me tell you, he did not look happy. No sireebob.

So, just wonderful, I got detention.

For a whole week!

Honestly, I have better things to do than go to detention. I mean, I actually have a life! And a pretty awesome one too. I mean, how many kids have rock star dads and vampire boyfriends? Anyone? I mean, yeah, my life may not be perfect with the crack head school I go to with crack head jocks and crack head cheerleaders.

So getting detention did not put a cherry on top of my day. In fact, not only did it not put a cherry on top of my _week_, but it melted my ice-cream sundae for the week.

Dad was upset when he found out I had gotten detention, but he was still proud of me for sticking up for myself when the jerk-butt told me those highly disgusting and inappropriate things. However, I was still grounded for going out with Jagger until my detention was over. He wasn't too pleased when I had to tell him that, but he was outraged that Brian had said that about me. Jagger already knew Fartson was bad news and he already hated his guts, but you should have read his text messages and heard his voice over the phone. I'd never heard so much disgust in someone's voice before. It even scared me! I was just afraid Jagger was going to hunt Brian down and suck him clean of his blood. Even though that seemed great at the moment, in reality that was horrifying, especially if it was my vampire boyfriend who did the job.

I was in my room when I hung up with Jagger on my Blackberry. I sat up from lying on my belly on my bed and ruffled my hair. I glanced at the clock: Nine-fifty eight p.m. I sighed and changed into my pajamas: a worn out Linkin Park band tee and black plaid pajama bottoms.

After I changed, I caught a glimpse of myself in the floor length mirror next to my closet and immediately thought of Jagger, because Jagger was a vampire and, unlike me, couldn't see his reflection. I couldn't help but think what if Jagger did bite me? And, come to think of it, Jagger had said he would protect me and everything, but he never said he wouldn't _bite_ me. Did Jagger _want_ to bite me? Did he want me to become his vampiress?

I actually gulped and reached to grasp my neck. What would I look like as a vampire? Did you change appearances when you were bitten? Jagger had said he was born a vampire, so he wasn't much help.

Actually, that's not true. I _could_ ask him, since he was the vampire expert.

But the thought of actually becoming a vampire lingered in my mind. How would I act? Would I have to leave my dad and live with my bonded mate? Would I turn into a bat, like Jagger? Or was that only for _pureblood_ vampires?

But the thing was, despite Jagger wanted to bite me or not, would _I_ want to be changed? I was always on the fence when I asked myself this question. Half of me said yes without question. I'd be with the man of my dreams. I'd become a beauty of the night, a creature I longed to become since I was a small child.

But the other half of me always hesitated. I'd have a lust for blood. _Human_ blood. I'd never be able to see the sunshine again. I wasn't even sure if I'd be able to see my dad again, or even my mom. Despite the fact that she was extremely annoying and paranoid and nagged at me for what I wore, she was still my mother, and I still loved her. If I couldn't ever see my parents again, I don't know how I'd cope with it. It might even be worth becoming a vampire at all.

So I never knew what I would do if it ever came to that decision. I mean, I loved Jagger with all of my heart and I wanted to stay with him forever, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to become his vampiress so soon. It kind of reminded me of getting married. Changing seemed like such a big commitment.

Well, hopefully I wouldn't have to worry about that for a while.


	4. xxChapter 04xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Hullo my pretties. I'm watching Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles. It's a good show, although I'm behind an episode, so I don't exactly know what's happening. Ha ha. Well, I've got another chapter in. I hope you like it! R&R pleasies!!! :D **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 04~x~x~**

Detention was not fun.

I had to spend everyday after school this week in Vice-Principal Brody's office doing absolutely nothing. The first day he just lectured me on and on about how wrong it was to dump food on another person. I didn't even bother telling him what Fartson had said to me, because Brody would have just said, "How can you say such ridiculous lies about one of our star students and excellent football players at Horace, Miss Payne?" with a glare.

For the rest of the week, he told me to work on homework I was given from my other classes, which was a lot. I think Brody had told my teachers to give me extra homework because of what I had done. Can we say unfair? So I was jam-packed with a whole crapload of English essays, history reports, and extra Spanish bookwork. Luckily, I didn't have homework from all of my classes, such as biology, pre-cal, and art, the classes with my only awesome teachers.

So the majority of staff at Horace hated me because I caked their "star student and excellent football player" with mash potatoes, peas, and frozen turkey, and also pudding. This was stupid. It was completely and utterly stupid.

If only Jagger were with me, that would make being in detention so much better. I longed for another Jagger kiss, and it pained me to realize that I wouldn't be able to see him for a week. A _week_! Jagger and I practically saw each other everyday (or _night_). I think my dad let me keep my phone on purpose, instead of just forgetting that I had it, specially so I can at least talk to him.

But, even so, I couldn't _see_ him. I was going to go nuts. I really wanted to be in his arms, to be against his hard and chiseled chest, to kiss his skilled lips. I scratched the edge of the desk I sat at in Vice-Principal Brody's office with the tip of my pencil, missing Jagger.

"Emily, wake up and do your work," he snapped. I immediately stopped and looked up at Brody. His green eyes glared at me with hatred and his bald head shined underneath the ceiling lights.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, glancing at the clock to see how much time I had left. Thirty minutes. I groaned and dropped my head to my desk in defeat. When was I ever going to get out of this hellhole?

**xXx**

"So how does Jagger feel about not being able to see you?" asked Ava during lunch. It had been two days since I'd gotten detention. Today would be my third. At least I only had two more days to go.

"He's really bummed out. He's so pissed at Fartson," I replied.

Helena scoffed. "Well yeah, who's to blame him? The guy's a jerk-off," she said. I nodded.

"You should read his text messages," I suggested, taking out my Blackberry from the butt pocket of my dark blue super skinny jeans. I scrolled over to my text messages, clicked on the messages Jagger and I sent to each other, and handed it Ava. Helena peered over her shoulder.

"Read them out loud, Ave," Nate said.

"Okay. The first one says—and this one's from Emmy—'Hey, I've got some bad news.'."

"Hmm…I wonder what it could be?" asked Rex sarcastically. I chuckled and Ava continued.

"Then, he wrote, 'What is it, babe?'" Ava suddenly squealed. "Aw! He called you babe!"

I looked at her strangely. "Yeah…he's always called me that," I replied.

"It's better than Vampire Ho," Nate said.

"Or Gothic Slut," Rafael chimed in.

"Okay! I don't need to be reminded of what people call me around school," I said.

"People are jealous of you because you're so beautiful. That's why they gave you those names," Nate said, being the sweetheart he is.

"So people can make me feel bad about myself?" I asked. He nodded.

"Exactly."

"Um, hello? I'm still reading the texts. Did you still want me to read them aloud?" Ava asked. We over her way.

"Sorry, Aves. Proceed," Nate said. She nodded.

"'Kay. Then, Em says, 'I've got detention for the rest of the week and now I'm grounded.' with a sad face."

I nodded as I was reminded of Jagger's and my conversation.

"Aw, poor Jagger," Helena cooed.

"Then, Jagger says, 'Are you serious? That sucks!'

"And then Emily says, 'Yeah I know. And you wanna know the worst part?'

"And Jagger said, 'What's the worst part?'

"And Emily says, 'I can't see you until my detention is over.'

"Then, Jagger wrote three dots and Emily responded with a question mark. She sent him another message that said, 'I'm sorry'."

"Aw…poor Jagger, again!" Helena cooed again. I pouted and nodded, then Ava continued.

"So then, Jagger says, 'Are you f-ing serious?' and Em responded with a crying sad face 'Yeah'. Aw Emmy!" Ava cried.

"Go on…he starts talking about Brian soon," I said.

"Oh good. I want to hear what he has to say about that jackass," Nate said, rubbing his hands together.

"So anyway, Jagger responded, 'Does it have anything to do with that Brian guy?'

"Emily replied, 'Yeah, it does actually. I dumped his lunch all over him because he said…' and she wrote three dots.

"Then, Jagger replied, 'What? What did he say?'. Just out of curiosity, why did you hesitate to ask, because the next message wasn't sent until like, two minutes later. Your other messages were sent five seconds at the most right after each other," Ava said.

"I was afraid of his reaction," I said.

"Afraid of him blowing up and having a fit?" asked Rex. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, exactly. Jagger isn't exactly the person to piss off, and I knew that would _exactly_ piss Jagger off."

"But so what? What was he going to do? Hunt Fartson down and shoot him?" asked Rafael.

"Which would be such a huge favor for us all," Nate added, followed by a couple of scattered chuckles.

"I know, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt," I said.

"Emily, he mocked you in front of his friends just to look good. That requires some punishment," Nate said.

I sighed. "I know, and it did. Remember? That's why I'm in this mess; because I dumped his food on him."

"Yeah, but there should be more," Sevvy piped up. I looked over her way.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Doesn't matter what. Anything. You should have kneed him in the balls again. That was funny," Nate laughed.

"But it's not like he raped me or anything," I said.

"He verbally raped you," Ava mentioned, which everybody seemed to agree on.

"That's true," Rafael said. I sighed.

"He probably wants to screw you," Helena said. I looked over at her with an outrageous look.

"What?" I cried. She shrugged.

"I'm serious. Brian Fartson probably likes you. I mean, he teases you for a reason."

"Yeah, because I beat him up that one day," I reminded.

"But why was he humping you from behind?" she said. "Why was he doing that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, because he's a jerk?"

"Or, because he wants to screw you. Maybe he has a thing for hot Goth girls," she said.

I laughed hard at this. She was kidding, right? She had to be kidding. This was ridiculous. Helena couldn't be serious about Brian Farson liking _me_. Liking a "Gothic Slut" like _me_.

"Why would _Brian Farson_ like a girl like me?" I asked after I was done laughing.

"Because you _are_ a hot Goth. Because you're sexy. And also because you're the only who's ever stood up to Brian Farson and embarrass him," Rex said with a grin, his elbow in the lunch table and his head in his hand.

I looked at him with shock. Rex agreed? He agreed that the Fartson liked me?

I shook my head. I refused to believe what they were telling me. This was crazy. Brian Farson would never like me.

And it's not like I _wanted_ him to like me. I mean, I already _had_ a boyfriend.

No, this was silly. They were all going nuts. Brian Farson most certainly did _not_ like me. Brian Farson would _never_ like me, and it needed to stay that way.


	5. xxChapter 05xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Hello my fellow fanfictionists. I'm back with another chapter! Woot! Yeah, I am sooooooo gooooood. Ha ha! Um, well, I don't know what to write, so I'll just stop this here. Gosh, I'm getting suckier at writing A/N's. D: Oh no! Ahhh!! Okay well, R&R por favor. Gracias. **-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 05~x~x~**

_Finally._ The week was finally over, which meant no more detention!

I was so excited to get home and tell Jagger. I couldn't wait until he woke up so that I could tell him that we could get together that night.

That day during lunch, Ava had finished reading my text messages out loud to everybody. They got to hear what Jagger had to say about Brian. They got to hear his colorful vocabulary about the jock king. It was actually kind of funny.

But they also got to hear how I had begged him not to do anything to Brian. They got to hear our little cyber argument. I mean, it's not as if I wanted to protect Brian from Jagger, but I really didn't want Jagger to do anything…_criminal_ I guess you can say. Because Jagger was a vampire (thank _God_ I hadn't included anything about Jagger's secret in the texts), he was so much more powerful than any human, so he could probably break Brian, who is in fact heavier than Jagger, like a twig. He could probably _kill_ Brian in an instant, and I really did not want that. I didn't want my boyfriend to be a murderer. I didn't want him to be a criminal. I just wanted him to be my boyfriend…my vampire boyfriend.

Dad had left me alone at the complex because he said that he and the band had practice for their upcoming gig at some other Goth joint. I asked if I could come (to the joint), but he said no because it was for adults only. I gave him a skeptical look. I mean, honestly, I do _not_ look sixteen to a majority of people. Jake was _hitting_ on me when I got out of my dad's car, and he's _his_ friend, not mine. It would have been different if he was just a couple years younger and _my_ friend, but not my dad's!

I agreed to not go to the club with reluctance and watched him leave with his guitar. He said he'd be back around seven or eight, in time for dinner. If he wasn't, well I'd just have to fend for myself.

I didn't mind being alone. I thought it was kind of exciting how my dad was practicing for a gig. Gigs meant more money. Money meant more stuff, especially a trip to Hot Gothics. So I was always encouraging of my dad to go out and play.

However, I couldn't stand not seeing Jagger, especially since I hadn't seen him for a whole week (well, maybe more like four days…still, that is a long time). I decided to head over to his place, just for a surprise.

I slipped into my black flats, grabbed my tote bag and filled it with my going out things, and was ready to go. I took one last look at myself in the mirror, just to check my hair, grabbed my set of keys, and locked up.

I headed down to the bus stop. I would pay Jagger a visit, even though he would still be sleeping. It was only three o'clock p.m. after all.

The city bus took me to the next bus stop, which wasn't too far down from the Coffin Club. I walked up the street and crossed the street. I arrived at the back door of the Coffin Club, the door I had first gone through with my father when he was performing. Jagger had given me a key to get in whenever I wanted to. I had never used it before because I always went in with him, but since he wasn't with me at the moment, now would be the perfect time.

I had never seen Jagger sleep before, since I was always the one to fall asleep first. Whenever I was with Jagger, the rest of Downtown was snoozing, while I was trying to keep myself from falling into slumber.

I fixed the ancient-looking key into the metal doorknob and turned. The door was extremely heavy. I had to push with my whole right side to get it to open. Jagger and my dad had opened it with such ease. Maybe it's because I'm such a weak woman. Aw man….

The Coffin Club was silent, but it ended for a couple of seconds when I closed the door and a loud bang echoed through the club. It was really embarrassing and I had hoped I hadn't woken Jagger up.

I made my way down to the basement of the club. I took the elevator shaft (which also made an excruciating amount of noise) and walked down the blackened hallway. It was so dark, I had to take out my phone and use it as a flashlight, pressing a button every time it went dark.

Jagger's door was at the very end on the left wall. I had remembered when he brought me here. It was also the only door on the wall, so I didn't have much of a choice.

His door was unlocked, I found out, when I twisted it and pushed it open. His room was very dark and I still had to use my Blackberry flashlight. I landed the light on the black coffin with the band stickers posted all over and smiled. I imagined him sleeping so soundly and peacefully in that coffin. I wondered what it would be like if I slept in one with him too. I mean, I already knew what it was like to lay in one, to be against his chest, but to sleep in one? Would it be unsettling for me?

The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop on a piece of cloth. I walked over to the coffin, so glad that I had chosen to go with flats instead of loud, five-inch tall, thick-heeled combat boots. I was surprised that I actually had woken Jagger up, with all of the noise I had made upstairs.

My hand ran along his coffin as I longed to pry it open to look inside, just to see my beloved boyfriend sleep. I actually wished I could just crawl in there, snuggle up against his chest, and wait for him to wake up. I hated how this wooden box was keeping me from touching his handsome face.

Finally, I'd had enough. I slowly and gently lifted the lid of the black coffin, exposing Jagger little by little. My light was turned off, so I could really see him inside. I thought about maybe holding the light on the other side of the lid so that it would be in his face (like sun, Jagger was also allergic to bright lights, and compared to this darkness, the light coming from the Blackberry was extremely bright), but I didn't.

As I lifted the lid a bit more, it had suddenly flown out of my hands and I heard lots of movement. I could suddenly see Jagger's green and blue eyes glowing, bloodshot from being woken so suddenly.

"What's going on?" he growled with a glare. My heart skipped a beat and pounded faster and faster. I was speechless.

"What?" he growled again, almost roaring at me. Did he even know it was me? I was so scared, I wanted to run. What was I thinking? Peeking into a sleeping vampire's coffin had to be dumbest idea on the face of the planet. Stupid Emily, stupid!

I gulped and backed away. I tripped over a stack of Goth Guy magazines and accidentally flashed my light into Jagger's face. He screeched animalistic-like and shielded his eyes. I fell to the ground and gasped, quickly shoving my phone in my butt pocket.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Jagger!" I cried as I tried to pick myself up from the pile of magazines I sat in.

I heard Jagger gasping, like he was in pain, and he said, "Emily?"

Suddenly, there was a dim light that lightened the room and I was able to see clearer. Jagger was covering his face with his arm. Guilt panged me as I knew that this was all of my fault.

"Oh, Jagger, I'm so sorry," I said as I walked over to him. He was sitting up in his coffin, which was perched on a sturdy iron table, wearing nothing but black boxers. His hair was in need of a bit of some brushing, but it actually looked quite sexy. And though he didn't know it (at least I didn't think he did), he could totally pull off as a Gothic male underwear model.

His eyes weren't angry anymore, but rather confused. They weren't bloodshot anymore either.

"What are you doing here, Em?" he asked softly as he removed his arm-shield from his face. I smiled at him; God he was so hot, especially in just his _underwear!_

"I wanted to see you," I replied in the same soft tone.

"But aren't you grounded?"

"And that would have stopped me from seeing you because…? Besides, I'm not grounded anymore," I said.

"Well, being grounded _did_ stop you from seeing me because I haven't seen you in exactly four days. But you're not grounded anymore? Why not?" he asked.

"Because detention is over, thank God," I sighed. Jagger smiled and sighed as well.

"Well, that's a relief," he said.

"Yeah, tell me about it.

"I'm sorry to have burst in like that though," I continued. "That was so uncool and totally clumsy of me."

Jagger laughed. "Well, it was clumsy of you. Look, you destroyed my Goth Guy magazine tower," he said. I looked back at the mess I had made, my face a bit reddened. "But it was so cool of you to come see me, even if you did have to wake me up."

"I'm really sorry," I apologized again.

He shook his head. "Don't be. I could never be upset to see you, unless you're in the arms of another guy."

I smiled. "You know that would never happen."

"I would hope that it wouldn't."

"It wouldn't," I assured. He looked into my eyes for a long time before talking again.

"Climb in," he offered. He made room for me in his coffin.

I wanted to, I really did, but I couldn't stop thinking of what had happened the last time I got into his coffin. He knew what I was thinking.

"That won't happen again, I promise," he swore. I nodded, set my bag on the ground, and lifted myself inside, kneeling down next to him. As he lay back down, so did I and we were face to face inside his coffin again.

"Hey you," Jagger whispered. I smiled.

"Hey," I whispered back.

And then we were kissing each other, his hands warm running up my shirt, but not so far as to touch my boobs again. We weren't having any of that again. No sirree. I did run my hands along his chest though. Hey, I couldn't help it. I traced my finger along the planes of his chiseled chest, just like last time, only there would be no removing of clothes (not that Jagger had much to remove now).

Suddenly, a yawn escaped his lips and I backed off with a chuckle.

"Somebody's tired," I said in sing-song. He arched an eyebrow.

"Hmm, I wonder why? I mean, it's only the middle of the day, which is like midnight for you," Jagger said. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. I should let you get some sleep." I started to sit up, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.

"Where do you think you're going? I didn't say you could leave," he said. "Stay with me, please."

I nodded. Of course I would stay with him. I would always stay with Jagger.

"Of course," I replied.

"Good. Do you think you can handle sleeping in a coffin?" he asked slyly.

"Well, that is, if I'm _tired_, which I'm not," I said. "But I'll stay anyway."

Jagger smiled and briefly kissed me again.

"Alright then. Good night, baby," he said as he turned out the light and reached for the lid of the coffin over my head. The room was, once again, completely dark.

"Good night…or day…or whatever you want to call it," I laughed. Jagger laughed as well and he closed the coffin shut.


	6. xxChapter 06xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** My, it _has_ been a while since I've posted, hasn't it? Well, my dear readers, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenient wait. My schedule has been filled with school, school, school, and I've also been told that I can no longer be on the computer during the week so I can focus on my studies. But I'm on Spring Break now, so I'll be on practically 24/7 (Ha ha! I wish... which will probably come true!!). And when I have been writing, it's been my InuYasha fanfic, the one that's been residing in my mind for the longest time and has finally come out onto document, that I've been writing, not my poor Vampire Kisses: Dark White Knight. I'm still debating whether I should post my InuYasha fanfiction on here. I mean, it's not that I don't want anybody to read it, it's just that I'm wondering whether I should wait until I finish posting this or if I should just post it now and post two stories at once (which all know I've already done [DWK I and Peanut]). Anyway, who cares about that silly debate. I'm finally posting a chapter of DWK II!! Ah, it has been a while. Whoa, I just got a flash of deja vu! That's weird. LOL! Okay well, I've written so much of an A/N already, you're probably not even reading this far. I wonder if anybody does read my A/N's. If not, it's okay. I don't really care (OMG! I hope people read my A/N's! I put so much of my heart and soul into these!!! DX). It's just a silly author's note. LOLs! Okay well, enjoy the chapter! R&R please! That would be much appreciated! Gracias! Ciao! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 06~x~x~**

Jagger began to stir around six thirteen, and I knew that it was time for him to wake up. I had taken a short nap while in the coffin, but since I really wasn't all that tired, I stayed awake.

The coffin was really cozy, though. I tried to imagine myself inside a coffin every day, and then waking up around the evening time. It was hard. I wasn't used to this. Maybe it would be exciting the first few times, but after a while, I think I would start missing an actual bed.

Jagger's coffin had cushions and blankets and pillows in it. It wasn't just plain old wood. The bottom of the coffin was a bit cushiony, like a mattress, only not as bouncy. The sides of the coffin had black fabric attached to them so that instead of getting splinters, you'd just feel the softness of the cloth. Jagger also had black pillows and blankets and sheets. It was actually like a real bed, only it wasn't bed-shaped. And like most teenage boys, Jagger never made his bed—er, coffin. When he got out of his coffin, he left the blankets and sheets a crazy mess and close it up, leaving it that way.

Jagger had been sleeping with his arms around my waist, holding me close to his chest like a teddy bear. The feeling of his arms around me felt so nice. My insides stirred with excitement. I felt like I could stay that way forever.

_I _do_ want to stay this way forever,_ I thought.

Forever, but as a vampire?

That was the hardest question of a lifetime. At least for me it was. It was even harder than deciding whether I'd rather have invisibility, or fly.

Jagger moaned quietly. He smacked his lips together and sighed.

"Oh…" he groaned. "Wha—? Oh, Emmy. I forgot you were here." He chuckled and squeezed my waist.

I twisted my neck towards him, trying to twist my entire body to him. "Hey you, sleepyhead," I giggled and pecked him on the nose.

"I'm glad you didn't leave," he said, kissing my lips. I smiled. Why in the world would I leave him?

"I'm glad I didn't either," I replied. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was smiling.

"Can we open the coffin so I can see you better?" I asked, placing my palm on the lid of the coffin. He took my wrist and pulled it back down.

"Hold on. I want to stay in the dark for just a little bit longer," he said. Of course; my dark white knight could only want to live in the darkness. That's all he knew. There was no light in his life, because if there was, he'd probably die. No, not probably, _would_. And that was definitely _not_ an option for Jagger. If Jagger were to die, so would I.

After a few more minutes of Jagger examining me in the dark, he finally lifted the lid to the coffin. There still was no light in the room, but he soon switched on a small lamp that brightened the room just a little bit, at least enough for me to clearly see his face.

I giggled when I noticed his bed hair. Still, he looked incredibly hot, especially wearing just those boxers. Yummy!

"What?" he asked groggily, scratching his head in confusion. I shook my head and sighed.

"You are so incredibly cute, did you know that?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck and pecking his lips. Jagger chuckled.

"Ah, am I? Well, did you know that you are so incredibly beautiful?" he asked me, pecking me back.

I smiled. I don't want to sound vain, but I loved it when Jagger said that. It made me realize that Jagger, in fact, really cared about me.

**xXx**

The buzz on Homecoming was extraordinary. It was even worse than when I had first arrived at Horace Valen. The girls all talked about what they were going to wear to the dance and who they were going with. The guys only talked about the Homecoming football game. Horace Valen versus Wilson. I wasn't one for school spirit, so I wasn't going to choose a side. However, Jagger would have chosen a side in an instant. He's so into sports; football, soccer, baseball. He'd try out and probably make the team with his awesome powers, but he wouldn't be able to attend practice and games during the day.

So, when I told Jagger about the _night_ Homecoming game, he got really excited. He got even more excited when I told him about the dance. I didn't even have to ask him if he wanted to come to either the game or the dance. He said, "Stellar. When's the game start and what can I wear to the dance?" obviously assuming he'd be going with me.

Which he totally would be. I mean, I wouldn't be going with anyone else. If Jagger couldn't go, then I would stay with home with him. It was bad enough that I couldn't see Jagger during the day at school, something I wished he could do. Jagger had told me in the past how he was actually jealous of me that I got to go to school, and he couldn't. He wasn't home schooled—it was just a lie to cover him up because he was still a minor.

Brian Farson continued to verbally harass me, especially because of that incident in the cafeteria. Of course he made fun of me for getting detention for tipping his tray of food onto his chest, and then dumping chocolate pudding on top of his head. Yeah, it was actually hilarious, but I wasn't sure being grounded for a whole week and not seeing Jagger was worth it. Detention was no big deal, but not seeing Jagger tortured me. I was really so close to cracking and sneaking out to see him. But then my dad would never trust me again if I had gotten caught. My dad was so cool and he trusted me with practically anything. I didn't want to lose all of that.

Unfortunately, after the cafeteria event, Brian's twin sister, the cheerleader rich bimbo, Bailey—whom I'd never had a problem with (yeah I knew she was bitch and snob already, but she'd paid no attention to me, which is how it should be)—began harassing me as well. I wasn't hurt by these harassments from them, just extremely annoyed. It took my all just to get by homeroom, fourth, and fifth period without socking Brian in the face. Luckily, I didn't have to deal with the Princess Fartson, except in the halls if I was unfortunate to cross her, or in the cafeteria where she and the rest of her clan of cheerleading bimbo sluts gossiped and pointed at me. Hey, it's not my fault I have bigger boobs than they do that are not paid for.

"I can't wait until we get to start nominating for Homecoming Queen," Nate said during lunch. "I'm so looking forward to seeing Emmy with the crown and Bailey the Bitch crying her eyes out. She'll finally see the world set right."

Everybody laughed, even I did. My friends had this theory that I would become Homecoming Queen because I was somewhat _hotter_ than the Queen Bee of Horace. I mean, don't get me wrong; I would totally love to steal the crown from the spoiled bitch, but I wasn't sure if I was hotter than her. I mean, I couldn't deny it; Bailey Farson was the definition of beautiful. Perfect, long, natural blonde locks that framed her perfect face, blonde bangs cut straight across her acne-free forehead, big baby blue eyes, perfectly curved cheerleader body. Yeah, I think that pretty much covered _that_ definition. The girl was _perfect_ with a capital P. Her brother wasn't much too different, including the slut part… only you don't call guys sluts.

"Come on you guys. How do you even know I'll get nominated?" I asked while twirling my spaghetti with my plastic fork.

"Ha! Are you kidding? That's the least you'll get, being nominated," said Nate so surely. I looked at him skeptically.

"Em, you are one of the hottest girls in this school, and you aren't a blonde bimbo like Bailey," Helena explained. "You're _different_. You're a Scene girl—a _Goth!_—and you're a regulation hottie at this school!"

I glanced over at Rex. He was just looking at me and when he caught my gaze, he just shrugged.

I sighed. "I don't know guys. I don't think I'm going to get nominated for Homecoming. What makes you think I'd want to be nominated anyway?"

"Um, to bring diversity to the Homecoming dances. You'd be the first Goth Homecoming nominee," said Nate.

"Our school needs that, Em. You'd make history in Horace Valen Homecoming dances!" exclaimed Ava.

I placed my elbows on the table and sighed. I wasn't going to make Homecoming Queen. I wasn't even going to be nominated. Were my friends really right about me being a "regulation hottie"? _Was_ I hotter than Bailey Fartson, the Queen of Mean, the Princess of Perfection? Ha! That was funny. I could _never_ reach up to those standards. I was definitely not going to be nominated for Homecoming Queen, no matter how much me and my friends wanted a change in the Homecoming dance history.


	7. xxChapter 07xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Okie dokles. Got another chappie in. This one is kinda lame, since I was watching TV while writing, but I've brought some familiar characters that I'm sure you guys missed. :D LOLs. ZOMG. I cannot wait until Ellen Schreiber publishes those new VK books (including the manga). AGH! Anywahoozles, R&R and enjoy! **-Michele**

**PS:** Sorry it's kinda short. D: And sorry if it sounds oober lame. T____T;;

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 07~x~x~**

The next night, I went over to the Coffin Club to see Jagger. One of the best things of having your boyfriend living at a totally awesome club hang-out is that you don't have to wait in the miles long line that stretches all the way to the next continent.

Jagger has a key to the Coffin Club, so he always let's me from the back door. It's quite a nice benefit, wouldn't you think?

So when I climbed out of Jagger's hearse in the parking lot, he walked straight to the backdoor of the Coffin Club and took a skeleton key that hung on his key ring with his car and room keys and stuck it in the keyhole of the metal door. He grabbed my hand, pushed open the metal door with ease (it's actually quite heavy, I should know) and dragged me inside.

The Coffin Club was loud and hectic and crowded, just as usual. Goths danced and moshed to the metal music the DJ played. The neon lights flashed and fog slithered around the floor. I always felt at home here, surrounded by people who were just like me, Goths and Scenes alike.

"It's good to be back," I sighed as Jagger closed the door behind me, locking it. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

Kissing my neck.

I widened my eyes as I realized what he was doing.

Would he bite me? Would he bite me in front of all of these people? Of course, nobody would think he was turning me into a vampire, but just giving me a hickey.

My body tensed up as his lips touched my skin. He pulled away and looked at me strangely.

"What's up?" he asked. My body relaxed with his teeth away from my neck. I shook my head and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Huh? Nothing," I said with a chuckle. Jagger arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, babe. You just got all, tense, when I—" He suddenly stopped himself and widened his eyes. I bit my bottom lip and glanced away from his face. Oh crap. He knew what was up. He totally saw through my lie.

"You were afraid I would bite you," he said softly. I could see hurt etched on his face and I immediately felt guilty.

"Jagger, I just… yeah, I was afraid you would bite me." I looked away, shamefully.

Jagger sighed and tilted my chin up to him. My eyes met with his blue and green ones.

"Like I said before, I wouldn't turn you, unless you wanted me to."

Unless I wanted to.

What if I did, but I didn't like it after I was bitten? I wouldn't be able to go to school and see my friends, to walk around in the daylight, to ever see my reflection again.

But it's not like I liked school anyway. I could always see my friends at the Coffin Club, since they were night owls anyway. The daylight I didn't care too much about, since I loved the darkness and the night and the moon. My reflection, however, that would be tough. How did a girl get by without looking at herself in the mirror?

I nodded and sighed. "I know," I said. "I just… I don't know. Forgot."

Jagger chuckled. "Well, as long as you won't ditch me for what I am," he said. I nudged him in the arm.

"Of course not!" I said with a smile. "I wouldn't dream of it. Not when I have the hottest guy around my finger."

He ruffled my hair and grinned. He took his pinky and wrapped it around mine, then planted a kiss on my lips. "Your wish is my command," he whispered.

He patted the pocket of his jeans. He parted from my lips and narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. I cocked my head as he continued to search his pockets.

"What?" I asked.

"Damn, I left it downstairs," he muttered. He looked back at me. "I'll be right back, okay? I forgot something in my room." I nodded and he took off towards the elevator shaft.

Sighing, I walked over to the bar and ordered myself a fruit punch, totally in the mood for one. When the multiple-pierced, baldheaded man passed me my drink, a girl sat on the stool next to mine.

She was very pale and she was dressed in a leather miniskirt with black and red striped stockings underneath. Her torso was draped in a blood red long-sleeve and sported thick combat boots. Her hair was black with thin streaks of red and her face was made up of black make-up.

After she had ordered a virgin Bloody Mary, she turned to me and smiled.

"Hi," she said. "I see you've ordered the fruit punch. I prefer Bloody Marys. Virgins." She grinned and pointed to her goblet.

I smiled back. "Yeah, same here. Just in the mood for some punch at the moment."

The girl nodded and extended her black finger nailed hand. "I'm Raven. Who're you? I don't think I've ever seen you here. Are you new?"

I shook her hand. "I'm Emily and no, I'm not new. I actually come here quite often with my boyfriend," I explained. Raven arched an eyebrow.

"Ah, the guy's a vamp lover too, huh?" she chuckled. I did as well. He totally was. If only she knew….

"Yeah, totally." I grinned back.

"So do you live around here?" asked Raven. I took a sip of my fruit punch and nodded.

"Yup," I said, smacking my lips. "It's how come I come here so often. You?"

"Nah," she said, tracing her finger on the designs of the goblet. "I wish. My aunt does, so I come to visit her. Then I just sneak off here. Today, however, I didn't have to. My boyfriend drove me."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrow. "Really? And, might I ask the same question about your boyfriend being a vamp lover?" I laughed. She did too, a nice melodic laugh.

"You have no idea," she said.

I smiled. Raven was really cool. Other than my crew from school, I never really hung out with anyone at the Coffin Club, besides Jagger. Sometimes I would go and dance with other Goths, but they weren't my friends. I had a strong feeling that Raven and I would become pretty close, perhaps from all of the bonding.

Suddenly, a tall, gorgeous guy appeared behind her. He, too, was pale and he had long black hair and dark eyes. He was dressed in a clad of black, not too surprising coming from where we were.

"Raven, are you ready to go?" he asked her. I looked back at her, curious as to know who this was. He sure had a sexy voice too.

"Yeah, hang on. Alexander, this is Emily. Emily, Alexander, my boyfriend," she introduced. Alexander looked over at me with a kind smile that made his eyes squint just a bit. He held out his hand and I shook it. My hand was so tiny compared to his.

"It's very nice to meet you, Emily," he said. I blushed and nodded.

"You too," I replied.

"Well, I guess we better get going," Raven said. "Oh! Let's keep in touch!" She picked out a pen from her purse and scribbled a phone number on her napkin. "That's my home phone, since my parents are too cheap to buy me a cell phone." She laughed, as did I. She tore the napkin in half and I wrote on the half that wasn't written on, giving her my cell number.

"That's my cell phone, because my parents aren't too cheap to buy me one," I replied. Raven laughed again and stuffed the napkin in her purse, along with her pen.

"It was nice meeting you, Emily. I hope we meet up here soon," she said and hopped off her stool. Alexander grabbed her hand and they walked towards the back of the Coffin Club, towards the elevator shaft. I sighed, suddenly alone again.

Raven was really cool. I really hoped we would meet up again soon. She seemed like a very promising friend.


	8. xxChapter 08xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Finished another chapter! Ta-da!! :D I wonder if it will be an :O chapter. I sure hope so! I kind of wanted it to be one. It's why I ended it this way. :P Anyway, without spoiling too much, I will end this A/N here. Enjoy! R&R! Ciao! **-Michele**

* * *

**~x~x~Chapter 08~x~x~**

I waited for Jagger a bit longer, but he never came back. A part of me was really worried; what could be keeping him so long? Another part of me was just whatever about it. He said he had left something downstairs, maybe he was having a hard time looking for it.

But the longer I waited, the more antsy I got. What was it he was looking for? Was it a gift for me? Was he going to show me something? I really couldn't wait, and though I should have just stayed, I decided to follow him instead.

I made my way through the maze of Goths. Goth guys checked me out in my dark-dark blue extreme skinny jeans, black long-sleeved blouse (which, I won't lie, was actually really low-cut with its wide neck and really quite revealing, especially with my breast size), and stiletto pumps. They whistled as I past by, lingered their eyes around my chest area, and tried to talk me into leaving with them. Ha! As if I were dumb enough to actually _do_ that. I swear, some of these Goth guys at the Coffin Club are getting really annoying. Yeah, they may be cute, but they'd seen me with Jagger, so they should know that I'm not up for grabs.

"Shut up, and leave me alone," I growled to the last guy who said my rack was so incredibly sexy and that he totally deserved to have some of it. I really should have just punched the lights out of him, but I wanted to get to Jagger as soon as I could, and I also did not want to stay in that desperate mob of Goth boys any longer.

I climbed into the elevator shaft and it took me down to the basement floor, making a loud, screeching noise all the way. I sighed; well at least Jagger would know I was coming. The noise was really quite annoying.

My heels echoed off the brown stone walls as I walked down the torch-lit corridor. I was alone down here and it was very dark, despite the tiny firelight the torches set off. It wasn't much help, considering there weren't many torches. Maybe three or four along the long hall.

I knew where Jagger's room was, though. It was at the end of the corridor. I stopped at his door, ready to turn the doorknob, when I heard voices on the other side.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sterling?" asked Jagger's voice in a low hiss. I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Sterling? Who was that? Obviously someone Jagger was not pleased to see.

"I can ask the same thing for you, Maxwell," another man voice said. My eyebrows narrowed further down onto my eyes. That voice, it was so oddly familiar. I placed my ear next to the door.

"Didn't you move out after you were opposed of exposing the vampires?" asked a girl voice, this one definitely standing out. And then I remembered that those other voices belonged to Raven and Alexander.

But what in the world were Raven and Alexander doing in Jagger's room? And what had Raven meant when she said _exposing the vampires_? Did that mean there were _more_ vampires living amongst us humans? I gasped silently and gulped as I listened for more.

"More like kicked out?" Alexander muttered.

"Have something to say, Sterling?" Jagger snapped. I heard a groan, not knowing who it belonged to.

"We just want to know what you're doing here. We thought you went back to Romania with Luna and Valentine," Raven said.

"Just because I was opposed of making it public that vampires lived amongst the human race didn't mean I wanted to leave. This is my home, and one day it will become the home of another vampire," Jagger said. I widened my eyes and my jaw dropped. Had Jagger meant he was going to turn me into a vampire and move me in with him? But hadn't he said he would never bite me, unless I absolutely wanted to? Why was he saying that?

Unless…. A more horrific thought came into my mind.

What if Jagger was seeing someone else? An actual _vampire_? And he was keeping her secret from me. And he intended on having her move in with him. What in the world was going on? I didn't know what to think!

"What do you mean?" asked Raven. "What vampire? Who are you talking about?"

"It's none of your business, _Raven_. Why would it concern you? I'm done fighting for you. I care nothing for you, not anymore. Not after you've devoted yourself to a lowlife like _him_," Jagger sneered. I heard a growl, and then Alexander's voice.

"And yet you're the one living in the basement of a Goth club," he sighed.

"Alexander is _not_ a lowlife! And for the record, I'd never fall in love with you. I'd never let you bite me. I'd have to be on drugs for me to let you turn me," Raven said.

Jagger had been in love with Raven? Jagger had wanted to _bite_ Raven and turn her? Was it coincidence that I just happened to meet these people who were connected to Jagger, or perhaps fate, like I was supposed to meet them? My head was really starting to ache. Eavesdropping is heavy business.

"Pity I hadn't thought of that before," Jagger mused.

"Drop it Maxwell. You'll never have her now, not when she's already mine. Back to topic, you can't sell out our secret. Vampires must keep living in secrecy," Alexander demanded. I heard Jagger scoff.

"Yeah, okay, like that's completely what you abided," he said smugly.

"I figured it out. He didn't tell me," Raven said.

"You still knew. You were still aware that vampires existed," said Jagger.

"Well, you didn't help much when _you_ came along," Alexander muttered.

"She wouldn't have known if she hadn't known we existed!" Jagger cried.

"Oh yeah, like you totally hid the fact that you were a vampire when you invited me to your room," Raven sneered. I gasped again, biting my quivering lower lip. _What?_

"Beside the point. Anyway, you're warning is a bit too late, Sterling. It appears a human already knows of our existence," Jagger said.

"You told a human and they're still alive?" Raven asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jagger.

"Oh quit it. We all know that you feed on humans," Raven argued.

"Or rather, human blood," Alexander pitched in.

"I've gotta survive somehow," Jagger said smugly. "Otherwise I have died of hunger. Or thirst if you may." I heard a malevolent chuckle.

I could not believe what I was hearing. Actually I lied; I could, but only because he had told me himself he had to survive on human blood. But the way Alexander and Raven put it made him sound like a savage. Alexander and Raven were vampires, why were they talking? Hell, why make one sound like a savage when the others are as well? It made me angry the way they pointed fingers at Jagger.

But the thing Jagger had said about the other vampire moving in with him angered me as well. Who the hell was this _other vampire_? It couldn't have been me, because I'm not a vampire. But it also _could_ have been me because maybe he was talking about me changing in the near-distant future. Either way, I was still angry. The first reason was that Jagger could be cheating on me. The second he could be lying to me. He had told me himself more than once that he would never force anything onto me, not after what happened in his coffin that one night, and that counted for biting me. I had never gave him a straight answer whether I'd want to be turned or not.

Unless Jagger could see the future and he saw me agreeing to let him bite me, but I highly doubt that was the case.

"Sacred ground, that's all it takes," Jagger said, his voice slicing through my thoughts. Sacred ground? What the heck was he talking about? Damn, don't tell me I missed part of the conversation!

"Are you sure you'd want to do that instead of chowing down on her?" Raven asked smugly.

"I wanted to turn you, remember? You weren't going to become my snack," Jagger said, and then, all of a sudden, his voice got softer. "But you know, you still can be. I'm sure vampire blood is just as good as mortal."

"Back off, Maxwell!" Alexander hissed.

So, Jagger _was_ talking about me. Jagger wanted to bite me. He wanted to turn me. He _was_ going to turn me. One day, I would become a vampire.

Jagger had _lied_.

So was all of that "never forcing anything onto you" just utter bullcrap? Was he just saying that to make me feel safe and secure with him, so that I would _trust_ him? My heart felt as if it were tearing. I loved Jagger, and he was going to betray me by going against his own words that I had completely confided in. He was going to let me down.

I'd had enough of this conversation. I couldn't listen anymore. I backed away from the door and began to run off in the darkness, my heels echoing off the walls again. Of course, it's always a stupid idea to run in the pitch black darkness, with the exception of miniscule glows from the weak flames of the wall-perched torches.

As I ran, I ended up colliding head-on with the stone wall. How, I have no idea, but it happened. I fell to the ground with an excruciating burn building in my forehead, then spreading along the rest of my skull.

I groaned and suddenly I heard fast footsteps. My eyes could not see their faces, but I could make out the glows of their eyes. One pair of those eyes happened to be a mismatch of icy blue and metallic green. I didn't have to look twice to see who those belonged to. I just took a wild guess that Alexander and Raven were standing beside Jagger Maxwell, the guy who I strongly hated at the moment.

"Emily?" asked Jagger.

"_Emily?"_ Raven and Alexander asked simultaneously. Jagger looked at them oddly.

"You know her?" he asked, then looked down at me. "You know them?"

I was too angry to explain that I had met them up at the club while he had been away. I glared at him instead.

"Shut up! I don't want to talk to you!" I spat and tried to lift myself up. Jagger looked taken aback.

"What the hell is _your_ problem?" he asked. He tried to help me up, but I pushed him away.

"Emily!" he cried in shock.

I couldn't help but let all of my tears fall down my face. "Stop! Don't touch me! I don't want to talk to you, or see you again!" I yelled, finally picking myself up from the ground, wobbling for a bit. Alexander tried to steady me, but I was already fine.

I stared into his confused eyes through the dark.

"What in the world is going on?" he asked. I scoffed.

"I can say that same thing to you, future roommate," I said softly. "Only, I won't be your future roommate because there will be no us in the future."

Jagger widened his eyes and staggered back, baffled at what I had just told him. With that, I turned on me heel, held my forehead, and made my way back to the elevator shaft, planning on never returning to the Coffin Club ever again.


	9. xxChapter 09xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Got yet another chappie in. Hooray! So I'm glad I've gotten a couple of reviews for my InuYasha fanfic, _Beyond the Darkness_ (I was watching InuYasha yesterday I just found out that there is an episode titled _Beyond the Darkness_ something-something I don't remember the rest of it. Isn't that trippy? I didn't even know there was an episode titled that! I've had this title in my mind for as long as I can remember! A couple of years, maybe. :O). If you're an InuYasha fan and like reading InuYasha fandoms, you can always check out my fanfiction. Okay, enough of the advertising. Enjoy the chapter and please review!! Thanks! **-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 09~x~x~**

I tried holding back my tears as I pushed through the crowds of Goths. Suddenly, I felt like I didn't belong. The Coffin Club was no longer a sanctuary to me.

I pulled out my Blackberry from the back pocket of my jeans and dialed my dad's number. He'd be surprised to hear from me. I was supposed to be back by one, and it was only ten o'clock pm. He'd figure something was wrong, just wait.

I held the phone up to my ear as I pushed open the heavy metal back door of the club, walking into the parking lot. I spotted Jagger's hearse and felt like keying the side of it. I was so angry! How could he do that? How could he break a promise?

The phone rang a four times before the voice mail came up, my dad's voice telling me to leave a message and the Vampires Walk Naked, my dad's band, rocked. I hung up immediately, too upset to even leave a message. A big lump had lodged itself in my throat and I knew I couldn't hold back the tears much longer. Great, when I really needed my dad, he wasn't there.

I thought about calling Ava, but then I remembered she and her family had gone to her grandmother's for the weekend. Maybe Rex. What was Rex doing? Could he possibly pick me up from this disturbing place?

As I scrolled through my phonebook for Rex's name, my phone vibrated and I saw that my dad was calling me back. I was both enlightened and angry, though I knew I shouldn't have been angry. Annoyed, maybe.

I quickly pressed _Talk_ and placed the phone up to my ear.

"Dad?" I said, trying to sound normal.

"Emmy? You called?" he said.

"Yeah, I… um, I did."

"Sorry, I was in the shower. I just barely checked the messages and I saw there was one, but nobody said anything. I saw your number on the caller ID. Why didn't you leave a message?" he asked. I gulped. I couldn't go into explaining, not when I was about burst into sobs.

"Um, Dad? Can you come pick me up?" I asked softly, still trying to keep my cool.

"Pick you up? Em, what's wrong?" he asked.

See? Told you.

I shook my head and bit my lip. Agh! It was getting to me, again!

"I-I can't explain right now," was all I could say without my voice cracking.

"Where's Jagger? Is he with you?"

"Um, no…. Dad can you just pick me up please?" I begged.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a few. You're still at the Coffin Club, right?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I am." I heard him sigh, not really sure if that was a sigh of relief or not. Where did he think I was? Jagger and I had told him we'd be at the club. God, Jagger and I. Saying that tasted like acid on my tongue. I couldn't stand to say that anymore.

"Okay. Wait outside." And then he hung up. I clicked _End_ and hugged myself from the cold, holding my bag close to me. This really sucked. I couldn't believe I had just broken up with the guy I was so in love with. I'd broken up with a vampire, my heart's desire.

But what he'd said had hurt me. How could he betray me like that and already plan to bite me when he'd promised that he wouldn't unless I had said so? Of course the answer was no to turning me, at least for now. Hell, I was still getting used to the fact that Jagger was a vampire, not to mention my latest discovery of there being more than one vampire in the world, or even Downtown (_ahem_ Raven and Alexander).

To think I'd been so happy with Jagger. I'd been so in love with him. And I hadn't cared whether he was a vampire or not. He was _my_ Jagger, _my_ vampire. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else but him. And now he was gone, and it was all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He couldn't keep a promise.

Thinking this made me break down and cry. Hard. I crouched down and stuffed my face in my hands, crying my eyes out. I couldn't believe this was actually happening! Jagger and I were no longer an item. We were no longer together.

I heard a car pull up and I saw my dad's black Mini Cooper with the British flag on the roof park in the middle of the parking lot. My dad rushed out of the car as he noticed me crying on the ground, his face full of shock.

"Emily, what happened!?" he asked frantically. I shook my head no. I couldn't talk, not now.

"Where's Jagger? Shouldn't he—" My dad stopped in mid sentence and glared, gritting his teeth. "This has to do with him, huh? That boy hurt you!"

He began walking to the entrance, where Romeo the Bouncer guarded, but I pulled him back.

"No, Dad! Please, let's just leave," I pleaded. I sniffed as he looked at my ugly, make-up stained face and nodded.

"Okay Em. Whatever you want. But you've got to explain what is going on," he ordered. I nodded, but inside my mind raced. How in the world was I going to explain about the vampires? I couldn't! I had to make up something, and fast.

Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me back to his car. He opened the passenger seat to the Mini and I climbed in. To think, not too long ago, I had just been riding in the passenger seat in Jagger's hearse, Jagger's hand holding my own, gently rubbing it. The thought made me burst into more tears.

My dad didn't say anything the whole way back. We stopped at McDonald's and he ordered me my usual sixteen Chicken McNuggets—my favorite. He ordered a large fry for the both of us and two Diet Dr. Peppers.

He held the bag of McDonald's grease food and let me walk up to the complex. After he locked up the Mini, he followed me up.

I walked into the bathroom, just to look at how ugly my face looked with my running make-up. I nearly jumped. Yeesh. That was not doing it for me. I washed my face of the make-up and dried myself, not bothering to reapply. Why bother when I was just going to keep on crying?

My eyes were bloodshot and my nose was a soft red, still sniffling. I walked into my room and changed into my pajamas: a black spaghetti strap and black, plaid pajama pants. I looked at my window and remembered my first friend here in Downtown: the green and blue eyed vampire bat.

"_I'm always with you, Emily,"_ Jagger had said to me once when I refused to leave him. He'd pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. _"I'm always with you."_

I broke down again. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my arms as I dropped to the ground in a bow. These memories were way too painful. Maybe I shouldn't have broken up with him.

_No!_ I thought. _He broke your heart by lying to you! How could you even regret leaving that lying bozo? He would have turned you without your consent, without your wanting to. Especially when he said he would never do that._

I was right. I couldn't regret leaving the lying vampire. I mean, what if we were still together and he'd lie to me about more stuff? I'd be even _more_ heartbroken. No, with this, at least I was safe from him hurting me again. All I had to do was avoid the Coffin Club. And my dad would never let Jagger come back to my house for whatever reason, so I was safe from him here.

But Jagger was a vampire, and he was strong, so I still had to be careful that I wouldn't run into him again. I'd have to stay with somebody at all times. I couldn't be alone.

My dad came into my room and he noticed me on the floor. He placed a hand on my back and rubbed it soothingly.

"Hey, Em… shhh…" he whispered. "Your food is waiting for you on the table, but you don't have to come right away."

I looked up, facing him with my bloodshot eyes and running nose. I sniffed. "No it's okay. I'll come eat," I said. Dad nodded and sighed.

"So, you know you're gonna have to tell me what went on between you two. I mean, earlier this evening you were so excited to be with him, and now you're wanting to keep away. What's going on?"

I sighed. To lie or not to lie?


	10. xxChapter 10xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Well guys, I'm back from Anaheim from my music tour. It was a lot of fun! I'm glad you all patiently waited for the next chapter of this. Here it is! Long waits do pay off. :D Enjoy and R&R!! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 10~x~x~**

I went back to school a solemn mess. I knew I should have told my friends about the whole Jagger incident. About how he was a vampire, how he'd said behind my back that he was going to turn me… but I didn't. I lied to them, just like I lied to my dad.

Even though I hated Jagger now, I couldn't sell him out. I had to keep hiding the truth. And the fact that I knew I had to keep hiding it made me even angrier at both him and also at myself. Ugh! It just wasn't fair!

So I told my friends and my dad that we'd just got into some stupid argument that had gradually gone to the next level. I tried to be very vague about the argument so I wouldn't have to go into details, but they all totally bought it, and everybody was angry. At Jagger, of course. Not me. No, everybody was on _my_ side.

"God, what a bitch!" Ava shrieked when I told them during lunch.

"He couldn't just drop it and go on with his life? I mean, he totally screwed up your relationship," Helena said after.

"What a douche," Rex mumbled, sitting next to me.

"So I suppose you've got to look for a new date to the Homecoming dance, huh?" Nate said. I sighed.

"I don't even know if I want to go anymore," I answered. Everyone widened their eyes.

"What?" Ava and Helena gasped in unison.

"You have to go, Emmy! You're supposed to make history by becoming the first Goth chick to become Homecoming Queen!" Rafael exclaimed.

"If you don't go, the crown would automatically go to Bailey the Bitch," added Sevvy.

"You guys, we don't even know if I'm going to be nominated for Homecoming Queen. So it really doesn't matter. I'm not going to make it," I said, doubtfully.

"Yes you are," everyone opposed all at once. I glanced at each of them warily, my eyes landing on Rex last. To my surprise, he nodded.

"You _will_ make the nominations," he said with a small smile, something I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Rex," I sighed and lowered my head onto his shoulder.

"Anyway, we'll find out who's gonna make the nominees after lunch during sixth period. They've tallied up the votes and they're gonna announce them over the intercom," Nate mentioned.

"Really?" asked Ava with excitement. Helena narrowed her extremely thin, black eyebrows.

"How do you know?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Nate waggled his eyebrows, which made Helena gag.

"I've got my ways, baby," he cooed. Helena rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me baby, Nathaniel, or I'll shove your spoon up your ass," she threatened. Nate laughed.

"I'd love to see you try. No really. Go ahead and try."

Helena widened her eyes and viciously threw her plastic fork at his face, which he blocked with his arms crossed in front of his face.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait to hear them call your name, Em," Rafael said with a shrug. I sighed. I had way too much on my mind to have to worry about them calling my name for Homecoming.

**xXx**

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for," the ASB president, Monique Schindler, said over the intercom. "The Homecoming King and Queen nominees!"

There was a brief cheer from all of the cheerleaders and jocks, all who assumed they had been chosen. After their cheer, the echoing art studio became silent.

"The nominees for Homecoming King are…" Monique started. "James Bryant, Gary Talson, RJ Green, and Brian Farson."

Of course they were all jocks on the football team and of course Brian Farson would be nominated for Homecoming King.

Oh God…

What if _I_ did end up making the nomination for Queen and Brian and I had _won_? The Homecoming King and Queen are supposed to share a slow dance! Agh!

Ew! What if—and she probably did—_Bailey_ Farson had made the nomination for Queen and she and Brian had won? That's even more disgusting than Brian and I having to dance! Or is it…. Hmm… I don't know now.

The cheers had died down again after Monique continued with the announcement.

"Now, for the Homecoming Queen nominations. First we have Rexelle Kingston, Julie Anderson, Bailey Farson, and Emily Payne."

Nobody cheered this time.

Not even me.

I sat in my seat with my jaw dropped all the way open. It was so wide somebody could have stuck their fist into it with ease.

I felt all eyes on me with the same shocked expressions. Could Monique have read that right? Certainly there was another Emily Payne at Horace Valen, right? It couldn't be me.

"We congratulate those who have made the nominees and we all wish you luck for the crown from ASB. Go Stallions!" After that, the intercom went off and the studio still remained silent. I gulped. Wow… did I really have to be nominated for Queen? How could Ava and the others actually be _right_ about something like that?

Well, all I could pray for was that if Brian Farson won King, I _wouldn't_ win Queen.

**xXx**

"You're going to win. You're _totally_ going to win," Ava said confidently in the booth of Pree's Pizza Parlor, out for celebratory pizza and milkshakes. It was around eight pm and we had been out all day, just talking and celebrating my making the cut for the nominations.

"She has to win. She's got to beat Bailey Fartson," Rafael said. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well, thanks Raf! No pressure, right?" I said sarcastically. He grinned and winked at me, draping a beefy arm around Sevvy's frail shoulder.

"No pressure, love," he replied. Rafael's touch on Sevvy's shoulder made her blush as red as her hair. I swear, they're adorable together. I wish one of them would make the first move already. It's almost painful watching them go by without so much as flirting with each other. Although, I had to admit that the arm thing right now was a start.

"I just don't want to dance with _Brian_ Fartson, the jock dumbass," I mumbled, picking at a pepperoni and biting it with my front teeth.

"Yeah, me neither," Rex mumbled next to me.

"Duh, you guys. Nobody wants you to dance with Fartson," Nate said. "Well, except for Fartson himself. I swear, that jerk has a thing for you. He probably gets a boner every time he sees you." Nate laughed hard.

"That's really gross, Nate. Thanks for putting that image in my mind," I growled. Nate held up his hands defensively.

"Hey, I'm only speaking from a guy's point of view. I'm sure plenty of guys get boners just by looking at you. I know I'm one of them."

"Nate!" everybody cried. Helena threw a stainless-steel spoon at him in annoyance.

"You don't just tell people that you get boners by looking at them! Do you know how disturbing that is, you perv?" she cried.

"Hel! Shush! You'll cause attention!" Ava said, worriedly, holding onto Helena's arm.

Helena glanced at me with a more sincere look on her face. "I'm sorry Em. The pervert doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."

"That's for sure," muttered Rex. Nate chuckled and shrugged.

"Hey, at least I'm not Brian Fartson telling you this," he said.

"Yeah, 'cause if you were, you'd be dead," I said. Everyone laughed this time.

"Boy, don't we know it," Rafael said.

"I'd kinda like to see that though," Ava sighed.

"Fartson dead?" Helena asked.

"Both of them," replied Ava.

"Hell yeah," sighed Rex.


	11. xxChapter 11xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Sups peoples. This chapter is kinda short... at least it seems that way to me. So... sorry. ]: Hmm... I don't know what else to say.... So... swine flu... kinda sucks... right? Poor piggies in Egypt. I can't believe they started slaughtering all 300,000 pigs in Egypt. D': Just so you know, if you haven't read my profile, my absolute favorite aminals are pigs. So this _kinda_ saddens me... a lot. I hope they stopped killing the pigs. I mean, they were killing every pig, sick or not sick. D: Waah. I heart pigs!!! :D Anywahoozles... enjoy the chappie! R&R. Ciaoziez! **-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 11~x~x~**

We walked out of Pree's at around eight thirty pm, but that was only because the waitresses were giving us dirty looks, indicating that it was time for us to leave. I guess all of the loud, crude remarks from our party were not really appealing to the others in the restaurant, but then again, who would they appeal, if not us?

We walked along the sidewalk down to Rex's battered red minivan that had been passed down from his older brother. The grey, clothed seats had definitely seen their share of drunken parties and woo-hoos. Beer stains streaked the backseats, appearing as a faded brown and there was the faint smell of marijuana that filled the van.

Rafael never removed his arm from Sevvy's shoulder and as they walked in front of the rest of us, we made smooching noises and snickered, just trying to tease them. Rafael occasionally turned his head to either stick his tongue out at us or give us the finger, and Sevvy turned an even more beat red. Still, we all knew that the two of them were meant to be; it was just really fun to get reactions out of them.

Rex stayed quiet next to me. It was weird; ever since he had confessed his feelings for me at the Coffin Club, he stopped being so outgoing around me, like it wasn't cool anymore… or something like that. I never really understood why he stopped being the crazy Goth boy I admired as a friend, but I had a feeling that it had something to do with his confession. Was he suddenly awkward around me? Okay, yeah, I'll admit it was a bit awkward for me to be around him too at first, but that was then. I was totally fine hanging around him, pulling on his arm, squeezing him in a hug. I just wasn't sure why he had to change….

"Hey, let's drop by the Coffin Club," Helena suggested.

The name of the club had me struck senseless. I widened my eyes and gulped.

"Uh, no. Hel, have you forgotten about what Emmy told us this morning?" Ava said.

Helena slapped her forehead. "Oh, duh! Sorry Em, I totally forgot. Jagger…"

Everyone hissed at his name.

"We should go fight him," Nate suggested.

"I'm down for that," Rex immediately pitched in.

"No!" I shouted, which startled the others. "I mean, I know he's done well to pretty much destroy such a great relationship, but we really shouldn't cause anymore drama. I've had enough of that in my life."

"Em's right. Fighting wouldn't solve anything," Sevvy said.

"But it sure would feel good," Rafael snickered. Nate and Rex high-fived him.

"Hell yeah!" Nate cried.

"I really could use some dancing with some hot Scene guys," Helena murmured.

"Well hey, I'm plenty Scene enough, right? Let's get it going right here!" Nate exclaimed, scooting over to a very disgusted Helena.

"Uh, no thanks." She rolled her eyes.

"But we have to respect Emmy by avoiding Jagger as much as possible," Ava reminded.

"We'll stay clear of him," said Rafael. "We'll look out for him while you have fun. What are the chances of him being there at the particular moment we're there?"

"Um, he kinda lives there," Ava reminded.

"Oh yeah," said Rafael.

"So stay with Rex. Make Jagger jealous by dancing with him. He'll be sorry to have ever f-ed up your relationship," Helena said.

"Yeah! I'd love to see the look on his face. Is he the jealous type?" asked Nate.

I shrugged. "I guess so. I think he is. He sure is protective," I said, remembering when I had first told him about what had happened between Brian and me, making us enemies. His mismatched eyes were wide and his grip on the steering wheel tightened so hard that you could see the whites of his knuckles through his already pallid skin. I thought he was going to go into some sudden rage, turning into a Gothic Incredible Hulk. I was actually_ afraid_ of him.

"Awesome. Then being with Rex will totally psych him out," said Helena.

I looked up at Rex, who was already looking at me. Rex would want to do this, wouldn't he? I mean, I didn't want to sound vain or anything, but he had already said he liked me. I'd kind of assume that he'd love to follow through with this plan.

"Would you mind dancing with me?" he asked, a small smile creeping up on his lips.

Yup. I knew it.

A mischievous grin suddenly broke through and he linked his arm through my own. I shrugged.

"I guess. Just as long as I don't run into Jagger," I said. Rex chuckled.

"Will do."

"Awesome. So we can go chill at the Coffin Club for a bit?" asked Helena. I nodded and she squealed with joy, hugging me tightly. "Don't worry," she added, "we won't be running into any ex-boyfriends."

I smiled. "I sure hope so."

"Do you still have that key to the back door so we don't have to wait in line?" asked Rafael. I searched my bag for the key ring with the ancient-looking skeleton key and pulled it out.

"Yup," I said with a nod.

"Yay!" squealed Ava.

We headed down the block until we came to the parking lot with Rex's van. We all climbed inside, him inviting me to sit up front with him (which bought some "ooh's" and whistles from the others, irritating Rex to the extreme) and drove down to the club. Rafael had been right about the line; there definitely was one. It stretched all the way down to the next block.

"Thank God you still have your key," sighed Helena. "That line looks tortuous. What a horrible wait."

"Yeah, no kidding," I replied as we watched the long line of every Goth in town waiting to get in to the club as Rex drove past them.

"What about our stamp?" asked Sevvy. "We'll get kicked out if we get caught without stamps."

"Don't worry, I'll just talk to Romeo. I can just say that we're all here to see Jagger. He'll stamp us for sure if it's about Jagger, since he's his boss," I explained.

"But you aren't going out with Jagger anymore, so how can you still have that benefit?" asked Ava.

"Um, duh… I'll lie," I said with an arched eyebrow. A light bulb turned on over Ava's pastel-pink pixie hair.

"Oooooh. Gotcha." She winked and I laughed.

"Okay, here we are," said Rex as he turned into the parking lot of the club. I scanned the lot for Jagger's hearse. I couldn't seem to find it, which made my heart flutter with relief.

"Oh my God, guys. I don't see Jagger's car," I said.

"Oh my God, really? Sweet!" cried Helena.

"Yay! That means he's not here, right?" asked Ava.

I shrugged. "I guess. I hope so. I don't know where else he would put it."

Rex parked the van and we all climbed out. I searched my bag again for the key and pulled it out. I led them to the metal back door and stuck the skeleton key into the keyhole. I had trouble once again opening the heavy door, so Rex had to help me (with ease… and also doing most of the work) with pushing the it open.

"Geez, that's so freakin' heavy," I huffed. Rex looked down and chuckled at me.

"Exercise. Get stronger, like me," he said and flexed an arm while he easily pushed the door open. I rolled my eyes and laughed, but suddenly stopped.

My heart began to race about a zillion beats per second as I saw Jagger standing in front of the door, his arms crossed and a smug look on his face, staring directly at me.


	12. xxChapter 12xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Well, got another chapter done! Yay! Ugh. I really wanna buy that _Vampire Kisses: The Beginning_ book with the first three books of VK so BAD. I friggin' love this series. I might even want to write a third installment of this fanfic. It's so much fun to write! XD Well, I won't keep you too long. Enjoy! R&R por favor. Grass. **-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 12~x~x~**

He crossed his arms and gave me a smug smile.

"Hello Emily," he smirked. I stared at him, completely stunned. Was it just me, or were me and my friends _just_ talking about _not_ running into my lying ex-boyfriend? Why was he standing in front of me right this moment?

He arched an eyebrow and chuckled that chuckle I had fallen in love with. "What is it, Emmy? So sure you wouldn't ever see me again? You sure made that clear when you stormed out on me downstairs."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I whispered. Jagger looked at me strangely.

"Uh, I _live_ here?" he reminded.

Right. Duh. Way to say something _really_ stupid.

"Psh, I knew that," I said, trying to recover quickly, which really wasn't working out.

"Look, we just wanted to come and hang out without causing any trouble. Is that too much to ask?" asked Helena with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Jagger tossed his mismatched gaze over to her and rose his eyebrows high.

"Sure, by all means, go ahead. It's just that," Jagger looked back at me, "I need to talk to Emmy. We seem to be having some _issues_ with our relationship." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Um, what relationship?" Ava said in a very snippy tone. That was _exactly _what I was thinking. Go Ava!

Jagger glared at her. Well, glared _down_ at her. I mean, Ava's really tiny. She's about the same height as I am. Maybe I'm a little taller, but still, we're the shortest of the Gothic gang.

"Excuse me, _plastic_ _blow-up doll_?" he sneered. Ava gasped and widened her grey eyes, along with everybody else.

"What did you just call her, you bastard?" Rex hissed, tightening his fists. Jagger growled and I became tense. Oh no… please don't tell me he was gonna lash out on Rex with his vampire powers.

"Jagger, Rex, stop it," I said, standing between them and facing Rex with worried and concerned eyes.

"Em? He just insulted Ava. Why are you standing between this?" asked Nate.

"Because we agreed on no drama, remember?" I reminded. I heard Jagger scoff from behind me.

"Oh, Emmy. You must've known that coming back here, you'd be bringing all the drama I could ever ask for," he said. I glared at him.

"Shut up. Please?"

"Okay, since you said please, baby girl."

I growled. "Don't call me _baby girl_."

He shrugged. "Whatever. But you and I are still gonna talk."

I glared and sighed. "Fine. Just to shut you up."

He grinned and sneered over at my friends.

"Welcome home, Emmy," he smirked, and then to my friends he said, "Oh, and the line is around the front. I'd estimate it to be a three hour- four hour wait."

I widened my eyes at him. "Jagger!" But before I can tell my friends not to listen to him, he instantly shut the door at his miraculous vampire speed and locked them out.

I glared at him, the noise of the Coffin Club screaming in back of us.

"How could you just leave them out there?" I cried over the noise. He glared back at me and gripped my shoulders, connecting his mismatching blue and green eyes with my brown ones.

"How could _you_ just break us up like that? We had _everything_ Emily. Why did you throw that away?" he hissed.

I tried to violently shrug his hands off of my shoulders, but his grip was tight. Then, he lifted me over his shoulder and ran towards the elevator shaft.

"Hey! What the hell, Jagger? Put me down!" I shouted, hitting my fists against his back. This position felt way too comical. I had been reading too much manga.

He ignored me, and so did the rest of the clubbers, since the noise was higher than max level, if that were even possible, and held me over his shoulder all the way down the shaft until we were down in the basement and he was walking towards his room.

"Jagger, please, put me down," I sighed, my fists aching from hitting his rock-hard back the whole entire way. Again, no reply from him.

He took out his key ring and stuck a rusty silver key into the keyhole and turned the knob. We walked (well technically _he_ walked, since I was still hanging over his shoulder like a rag doll) into his pitch black room and it was there that he finally set me down onto something hard and wooden. It was then that I immediately knew that I was sitting on his closed coffin.

Suddenly, a dim glow illuminated the darkness in his room and I was able to see his face again. That handsome, Gothic, bad boy face that had made out with me the first day we met. That face that had those perfect lips, those handsome eyes… a face that had made me grow with such excitement at every glance.

And then, suddenly feeling pathetic, I wanted to cry. How had this amazing person (okay, well not technically _person_, but _vampire_) betrayed me, _making_ me break up with him. I hadn't destroyed our relationship, _he _had. Why had he been blaming it on me?

"Tell me, Em, what made you so upset?" he asked me, his voice full of sincerity. Ugh! Why was he doing this to me? First, he was strange and mind-manipulative, then he became wonderful and amazing, then he became lying and deceptive. Now he's acting sincere and understanding, which was what he was before he lied to me, but after he lied, I'm starting to believe that it was all an act.

Wow, that actually really hurt me inside. Had his love just have been an act, and not love at all?

I clenched my shirt over my heart tightly and felt my eyes welling up. I quickly looked down, having my hair fall in my face to hide my eyes.

"Emmy, baby, what's wrong?" He grasped my hand gently, smoothing it with his thumb in that affectionate way I always loved. Then, he lifted my chin with his other thumb and combed my hair out of my face.

"You lied to me," I finally answered in a whisper. I met his eyes with my own watery ones. "You lied."

"How, baby girl? How did I lie?" he asked in the same soft tone. I bared my teeth and yanked my chin out of his tender fingers, pulling away my hands and clenching them into fists.

"What do you mean, _'How did I lie?'_? You know _exactly_ how you lied to me! You promised that you wouldn't bite me, unless I wanted you to, and here you are telling Raven and Alexander that there would be a new vampire moving in with you! I can only guess who _that_ will be," I growled and disconnected our eye contact. Jagger surprising chuckled and folded his arms across his chest.

"You, you mean?" he asked. I glanced back at him. "You wouldn't want to move in with me one day?"

"That's not the point," I said. "You told them you were going to bite me. You were already planning it without my consent. You were going to do this behind my back?"

"Not everything I say to Raven and Alexander is the truth," he mentioned.

I looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not exactly best friends with them," he said. "Alexander Sterling and I have been enemies since he left my sister standing at the covenant ceremony."

My look softened and I became very curious as to this story about Luna and Alexander.

"What happened?"

"Okay, well, remember when I told you that Luna was born human, instead of vampire?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, on Luna's sixteenth birthday—which was also mine, since, you know, we're twins—Alexander was supposed to be the one to bite Luna and make her a vampire. But the bastard left her at the alter."

"Wait, what do you mean _alter_?" I asked, confused.

"A covenant ceremony is kind of like wedding. It's supposed to be taken place on sacred ground… well, if you want to be bound together for all eternity. A vampire can bite a human anywhere, but they won't be bound to them unless it's on sacred ground," Jagger explained.

"Sacred ground such as…?"

"Such as a church, cemetery, et cetera."

"So we aren't standing on sacred ground right this minute?"

"Not unless there was a church built on here before," Jagger said. I sighed.

"So if you were to bite me…" I trailed off.

"I'd definitely bite you on sacred ground," he answered with a smile. I stared into his eyes. Such love and care had returned to them.

"Why definitely?"

He chuckled. "Because, Emily, I love you with all of my heart, as I will always."


	13. xxChapter 13xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Gosh, finally another chapter. I've been working a lot on Beyond the Darkness (my InuYasha fic), and I haven't been brainstorming for this story. But now I've finally got another chapter. Hope you enjoy! I hope it was worth the wait (if the wait was long enough... o.O). R&R pleasies! Chanks! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 13~x~x~**

I stared at Jagger for the longest time, not saying anything. Yeah, his words had made my heart skip many beats—so many beats I don't how I was still living. And, as much as I wanted to trust and believe in those words, a part of me still couldn't, and that actually tore my heart even more.

"Jagger…" I sighed, cutting myself off. I wasn't sure I even wanted to remind him about what he had done.

He took my hands. "You don't ever want to live with me? To live like me? To _be_ like me?"

I widened my eyes and pulled my hands away, but he clung on to them tightly.

"You'll be everything you ever wanted, Emmy. You'll be a goddess of the dark, a princess of the night… a vampire." His eyes glistened as they looked anxiously through me.

No. No I couldn't let him turn me. As much as I loved the way of the vampire, I'd also be throwing much away. I'd never be able to see my friends at school. I'd never be able to see my dad, unless it was during the night. I'd never be able to see my mom, never ever again. She wouldn't come down here at night, and I couldn't go over there. My mother had to sleep. She had a job to go to the next day. I couldn't disturb that.

"No, Jagger. I mean, yes, I've always dreamt of what it'd be like to become a vampire, but I don't want to. At least not right now. I'm not ready. It's like what happened in your coffin." I immediately reminded the both of us of that night. That night we almost _did it_.

"But we aren't talking about sex, silly," Jagger chuckled, his hand dropping my own and running up my thigh, rubbing my side. "We're talking about turning."

"It doesn't matter what we're talking about!" I cried. "I'm not ready! Jagger, you're very special to me, but if you really loved me like you say you do, you'd respect that. You'd back off and not pressure me to letting you bite me." I huffed and let all of my rage come out. "You're acting just like you were before. You're acting like how you treated me in the parking lot and in your coffin. You're _pressuring_ me. A _good_ boyfriend wouldn't do that."

I jumped down from his coffin, a very annoyed Jagger with crossed arms (yeah, he'd totally just let go of me altogether… finally) in front of me. I sighed a final time. "I guess you're not that amazing boyfriend I thought you were. Hot, yeah. But I guess vampires too can end up as jerks."

I walked out on him for what seemed like forever to me after that.

**xXx**

"Hi Daddy," I greeted when I walked into my apartment complex. Dad had been in his street clothes—a black V-neck, black denim jacket, black super skinny jeans, and combat boots—from band practice earlier today, playing Guitar Hero on his plasma flat-screen.

He looked over his shoulder quickly at me and threw his gaze back on the TV.

"Hey sweetie. How was your day?" he asked. I walked over to him, dropping my tote bag at my feet and hugged his neck from behind. I'd had such a long day, I felt as if I hadn't seen my dad in forever. I sighed and rested my chin on his head, watching his fingers move super fast along the frets on the plastic guitar as he played a song on Expert.

"Totally chaotic," I replied.

"How so?" he asked.

I sighed again. "Well, this is going to be a total shocker but, I'm nominated for Homecoming Queen."

Dad had to pause his game at this. He turned his head, me letting go of him and standing straight up. He looked at me with the wildest look on his face.

"Are you serious?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yup. I was shocked too. But apparently not to my friends; they all predicted I'd make the nominees because I'm 'the hottest Goth chick in the entire school'," I said, air-quoting the last part.

Dad's eyebrows rose all the way up to his hairline, practically. "Whoa, really?" he asked. I shrugged and nodded. Then, a silly, weird grin spread across his face. "That's because you get your looks from me." He pointed his thumbs at his face. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, okay Dad," I muttered with a grin.

"Well, I'm proud of you, honey. It's probably big news around your school, huh?" he assumed. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm running against a bunch of cheerleaders, one the Queen Bee of Horace. My friends believe that once I win, she'll see that the world is set straight, and does not belong to her and her utter bimboness."

Dad laughed. "Well, I hope you do win. How are things going between you and Jagger? You're not still taking him to Homecoming, are you?"

I scoffed. "Phbbt! No freakin' way I'm not. I don't know who I want to go with now. I was actually thinking of not even going, but that was before I was nominated."

"So you're only going to Homecoming because you're nominated for Queen?"

"Well, I'm mostly going for my friends because I'm nominated. If it didn't mean so much to them that I've been nominated, then I wouldn't be going. I actually don't really want to go," I said, suddenly sad. I had just been reminded by how excited Jagger had been to go to the Homecoming football game and dance.

"_So, what time does the game start and what should I wear?" _he had asked sultrily, nudging me in the side gently. I had laughed and rolled my eyes at him, smiling the entire time.

_How can I go to Homecoming without him?_ I wondered sullenly. I sighed deeply.

"Em? Emmy? Hello? Anybody home?" Dad's voice came crashing through my thoughts and had brought me back to reality. I hadn't realized I'd been gone for that long.

"Huh?" I said, utterly clueless.

"You were just staring out into space for the longest time," he said.

"Oh. Oops."

"That's okay sweetie. I'm just going to take a wild guess, but was that about Jagger? Your in-the-clouds moment?" he asked. I sighed and nodded.

"He can't stop entering my mind. As much as I dislike him right now, I can never stop thinking about him."

"Maybe you should try to fix things," Dad suggested. I looked at him, my upper lip twitching a little.

"It won't work," I muttered. "Besides, aren't I supposed to get boyfriend advice from my friends—who are girls—and not my dad?"

Dad chuckled. "A bit too late for that, since we've gone so far into the subject. But just do what you feel is right, Em. About the Homecoming dance and Jagger. Trust your judgment. You're a lot smarter than you might think you are."

After that, he turned back around, took his game off of pause, and continued playing, perfectly playing exactly where he left off.

I thought about what my dad had said. Trust my judgment? I'm a lot smarter than I think? Whoa. My dad didn't know me at all.


	14. xxChapter 14xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Hi everybody. I just got home from school and I am oober dehydrated. I'm drinking a strawberry smoothie and it feels SO NICE. So anyway, I wrote this chapter last night, but I didn't get a chance to post it. So enjoy and R&R please! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 14~x~x~**

I was walking down the aisles of the local grocery store, looking for more boxes of Count Chocula and some cough syrup. My dad had caught a cold with a really bad cough shortly after I had left Jagger in his room in the basement of the Coffin Club.

I had driven myself to the grocery store in Dad's Mini. I actually do have my driver's license, I just don't use it so much. I prefer having people drive me. I mean, don't get me wrong—driving's fun. I just like sitting shotgun rather than holding the reigns. Less stress.

It was about eight thirty at night on a Thursday. We'd run out of cough syrup back home and Dad was in desperate need of some. The way he was coughing sounded like he was ready to barf up his entire life of eggs, and Lord knows how many eggs my dad's devoured in _his_ life time.

So dressed in some neon orange leggings, an oversized black sweater with the neck torn into a boat-neck, and my black ballet flats, I scanned the shelves for Dad's and my favorite cereal and a bottle of Robutussin.

I was in the cereal aisle looking for Count Chocula when a tall, dark figure shadowed over me. I turned around only to find that the tall, dark figure was none other than Alexander Sterling… the _vampire_.

He stared at me through his black Ray Bans in a black-on-black ensemble, his black skinny jeans tucked into some killer punk combat boots. His long, black hair cascaded just past his shoulders, looking glossy in the fluorescent lights of the store.

"Emily," he said with surprise.

"Hey Alexander. What are you doing here?" I asked, tightening my ponytail.

"Most likely the same reason why you're here," he chuckled.

"You're here for Count Chocula and cough syrup too?"

He chuckled again.

"No, but I'm assuming that's what you're here shopping for?" I nodded.

"Yeah. We're out of cereal and my dad's come down with a really bad cold and has been coughing like a maniac." Alexander's face saddened.

"Oh. I'm very sorry," he said solemnly. I waved him off.

"Ah, he'll be fine. He just needs to be treated, that's all."

I felt so comfortable talking to Alexander. I wasn't quite sure why, since he and my ex-boyfriend (who, I will admit, I'd been madly in love with) weren't quite from the same affiliation, but it didn't really matter. However, I couldn't help but remember how he and Jagger and Raven were talking about me when I eavesdropped. It wouldn't hurt to bring it up, would it? I was extremely curious.

Apparently Alexander thought the same, since he beat me to it.

"So have you and Jagger talked since, you know, that night?" Alexander's voice dropped just slightly, though it wasn't really necessary. I kept my voice the same tone.

"Yeah," I said reluctantly. "Things haven't really gotten better."

"Jagger's not exactly the guy to really make things better. He usually just wants, and never gives," Alexander explained. A weird stir erode from my insides. Somehow, I knew Alexander was wrong. True, Jagger was mighty selfish and wanted a lot of things, but did he never give? I couldn't quite say that. Jagger had actually given me a lot. He'd given me love and care and affection. He'd take me out to dinner on diner dates or treat me to unlimited drinks at the Coffin Club for free.

But he was stubborn. And he was overprotective. And he was easily ticked off and had a knack for insulting. Sure, he'd never used insulting words against me, but I'd heard him call others bad names. I couldn't really tell Alexander that though; I called people names too (_ahem_ Brian and Bailey _Fartson_).

Continuing with the subject, I said, "So he really does want to turn me into a vampire?" I said this softly, even though there was hardly anyone shopping for groceries and eight thirty at night.

"Jagger wants a lot, but I think one thing he wants mostly is to spend an eternity with someone. I'm sure you overheard the things he said about Raven," he said, raising an eyebrow from behind his stellar Ray Bans. I couldn't help but blush and hid my lips, rocking back and forth like a little innocent child. I saw a smile spread across his lips, and I returned it. Then, things went back to business. "Jagger was willing to bite Raven on sacred ground so he could spend the rest of his life with her. Thankfully, Raven was loyal enough to stay with me. Becoming a vampire was all Raven ever wanted."

_It's all I ever want too, except for leaving all of my friends and family behind,_ I thought.

"How long was it before you bit her?" I asked, assuming it was he who had bit her, and not someone else. I mean, she could have been bitten on non-sacred ground and be able to go from vampire boyfriend to vampire boyfriend.

"Quite a long time. It had been something she'd been wanting me to do since we first fell in love with each other. It was such a sacrifice for her, though; I didn't want her to leave behind her humanity. I being born vampire had no idea what it was like to live a human life. So, quite ironically, I envied her life, and she envied mine."

"How romantic," I mused with a grin. He smiled too.

"You could say," he said.

"What made you change your mind?"

"All I ever wanted was for Raven to be happy. I finally came to believe that she would love nothing more than to be able to spend the rest of her life with me as a vampire. It was a wish I was willing to command."

"Sounds a lot like marriage," I muttered, remembering how I thought of the commitment I wasn't sure I could handle.

"It is a lot like marriage," said Alexander, "including the ceremony. Only it's a bit more black than the traditional bridal white wedding." He chuckled, making me chuckle too.

"I kind of figured, only from what Jagger told me, though," I replied. "So you and Raven had your own little Gothic wedding?"

Alexander laughed. "Yeah. It's called a covenant ceremony."

"Where did it take place? A church?"

He shook his head. "No. It was in the cemetery in the town where Raven and I are from. It was right next to the grave of my grandmother, the woman who built the Mansion I live in. I wanted her to be at my covenant ceremony, since she is the most inspirational woman in my life."

I smiled. Alexander was such a softy. He and Jagger were so different. It was no wonder they were enemies.

"That's very sweet," I said softly. I could swear I saw Alexander's cheeks flush red against his pale skin.

"I'm glad you think so. Raven thought so too. She eagerly agreed when I suggested it."

I sighed and thought of Jagger and how he wanted me to become one like him. He wanted a covenant ceremony—he wanted us to be conjoined forever like a marriage.

"And, if I'm not mistaken, it sounded as if Jagger had found the girl he really wanted to spend an eternity with, instead of my Raven," Alexander said gently. What was he implying? That I get back together with Jagger?

"Are you only basing this assumption on what he told you down in the basement?" I asked.

"That, and also the way I see him around you," he said. I looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"That night in the Coffin Club wasn't the first time I had seen you. I'd passed town and seen you with Jagger. He's very different around you than he has before he met you," he said. "He actually looks like a good guy to be around, instead of repulsive and evil."

"I've never known him as _repulsive_ and _evil_. Isn't that a bit of an overstatement?" I asked, trying to remember if he fit those labels. Frustrating and angering maybe, but _repulsive_ and _evil_?

"It may be hard for you to believe, but Jagger is actually a very dangerous vampire. Repulsion and evil just runs in his veins."

I was utterly surprised to hear this. Jagger _couldn't_ be _evil_. Evil was a strong word. Dangerous was kind of obvious, but that was only to us humans. He was actually dangerous amongst vampires as well?

"But I was shocked to see such a different side of him. I saw him handling you with such care and love and affection. It was hard for me to believe that that was the Jagger Maxwell I'd come to know over these many years," explained Alexander.

I actually smiled at this and Alexander made me remember how happy I had been with him. And I'd come to realize that maybe leaving Jagger had been a mistake.


	15. xxChapter 15xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **OMG. Okay, I FINALLY finished chapter fifteen after I fell off the face of the Earth. Ha ha! Well then, because you've probably waited so long, I'll let you read the chapter. Again, sorry I took a million thousand years to post an update for this story. Hopefully it won't happen again, but I won't make any promises. **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 15~x~x~**

Alexander grocery-shopped with me and then even walked me out to my car. I had to hand it to Raven; Alexander was indeed a perfect gentleman. Props to her for finding such a great guy!

But as I shopped, and even when I drove home, I couldn't get the conversation Alexander and I had had out of my mind. It was true that Jagger had been very kind to me, and gentle and loving too. However, he was also very rash, and harsh even. Sometimes he didn't even know when to shut up, or even to control his behavior and temper. That was the worst thing about him.

But everyone—even vampires—had their flaws. Overall, Jagger really was a good person—er, vampire. I mean, my dad practically worshiped him when they first met. To my dad, _Jagger _was the perfect gentleman. My friends fawned over him—with the exception with Rex. He wasn't all that thrilled to meet the boyfriend of the girl he crushed on—when they met at the Coffin Club. And, yeah, it took me a while to get used to him, especially with all of the extreme and rough history we had together—God, can we just call me a slut?—but I soon grew on him, and eventually I'd fallen hard for him too.

So as I drove, the same question repeated in my mind: Had breaking up with Jagger been a mistake? I'd loved him, yes, but Jagger had really hurt me by lying to me. It hurt me to remember what I'd heard him say to Alexander and Raven behind my back that he was going to bite me (well, I had to read between the lines to figure that out. His exact words were that "one day it will become the home of another vampire"—referring to his home).

To be bitten, or not to be bitten?

God, we had to stop reading Shakespeare in Crapper's class. Ugh. We haven't done anything exciting in that class. Of course, what would you expect from a Crapper? Ha ha! No pun intended!

Of course, it was even hard to pay attention (from the little that I actually did. I'm a good student when I want to be, trust me) because I kept on getting a bunch of crap from Brian Fartson, the dumbo jock, about Homecoming.

"Ready for our King and Queen dance? I'm wearing combat boots and a cape with my tux. I hope you're wearing something sluttish and Goth like you always do," Brian would snicker. My fingers would curl into my palms, my long, black nails making indents in my skin, but I remained calm. First of all, I knew I wasn't going to dance with Brian, whether we both would have won King and Queen or not. Second, I wasn't going to let him see my anger. That's exactly what he wanted and I wasn't going to give it to him. My face had stayed neutral and I let his words go through one multi-pierced ear, and out the other multi-pierced ear.

But anyway, off topic. What was I going to do with Jagger? To be honest, part of me really wanted to go back to him, since I had broken up with him. But the other part was screaming at me for even thinking that because we both knew that I had been hurt and betrayed and lied to. So how could I even think of going back to the despicable, lying vampire?

The despicable, lying, kind, sensitive, wonderful, extremely gorgeous vampire with the snow white hair that was dyed blood red at the tips of his bangs, the mismatched eyes—an ocean blue that I could swim in forever and a luscious green that reminded me of soft, hillside grass that would feel so wonderful to lay in—and the pewter skeleton earring that always dangled in his ear.

Ugh! What the heck was wrong with me? I couldn't believe I was actually still in love with that jerk! Had what Alexander said be true? Had I really been the one Jagger wanted to spend an eternity with?

Now that I thought about it, it seemed so romantic. Jagger was so in love with me, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. Of course, if I wasn't so hesitant on losing everything I had, I'd feel the same.

Or did I actually feel the same?

My mind throbbed. When I came to the four-way intersection traffic light which flashed an alerting red to stop, I looked down at the dashboard clock. 9:15 p.m.

Perhaps I was tired. It was too late to be thinking about love anyway, even if I was a total night owl.

I drove around the corner as I spotted my dad's apartment complex. Parking his car on the curb which was claimed "his", I turned off the ignition and pulled out my key that was attached to a key ring filled with billions of Hello Batty, Jack Skellington, and _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_ key chains.

But I didn't get out right away, despite how quickly I was to turning everything off. I just sat in the leather driver's seat, thinking.

The night was noisy, as usual. I mean, what could you expect from Downtown? Cars honked, cats screeched… your typical Downtown environment.

Another disturbing sound echoed through the night. Dad's coughing was getting worse. Quickly, I grabbed the plastic grocery bags sitting in the passenger seat and flew out of the car like a bat in the night. I closed the door, locked the car quickly, and ran upstairs. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about Dad and his insane coughing.

"Sorry, Dad! I'm back," I called as I threw my keys at the ceramic tie-dye bowl, missing miserably like how I always am with sports, and rushed to his room in the back of the apartment.

He was laying in his queen-sized bed with the black comforter and matching pillows ensemble. He looked even more pallid than his natural pale color and his brown eyes were bloodshot. He looked at me with this pitiful face that showed me he truly was in pain. But he cracked a smile, exposing his vamp fangs.

"Hey Em," he said. God, how could he not be mad at me? I only took a million years to get him his medicine, and even took up time selfishly to _think_ about my stupid ex in the car.

"I'm really sorry, Daddy. I should have hurried," I said. He shook his head and waved me off.

"Nah, Em. It's okay. I'm fine," he insisted. I dropped my jaw, exposing my own fangs. Was he serious? Where was the modesty coming from?

"Uh, Dad? I heard you coughing and gagging from all the way in the car. Something is definitely not right with you. Maybe we should go see a doctor?"

"No. I'm good, I promise," he said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No, you're not," I argued.

"Emily, just give me the cough syrup. I'll be fine." His voice was firm now, and he coughed again, grabbing a Kleenex from the tissue box on the side of his bed and coughing into it. I could hear the phlegm he was coughing up into his tissue and could see the yellowish substance through the white material.

_It's only a cold,_ I told myself. _It's not like he's gonna die or anything. He's had jillions of common colds before. He'll pull through like every other time._

It was just upsetting and disturbing seeing my dad like this. I gave him the Robitussin, kissed him on the forehead, and left the room, hearing his coughing as I left.

I walked into my room and laid down on my bed. Okay, so my dad was even more sick than before I left him, I was debating whether or not I should go back to my ex-boyfriend, _and_ I was also running for Homecoming Queen, almost against my own will. Almost because I still wanted to beat Bailey Fartson so I can show her that the world does not revolve around her, but I didn't want to because there was an extremely high chance that Brian would win as Homecoming King. He's probably telling all of his jock friends and everyone else in the whole entire school since he is basically the king of Horace and everyone looks up to him like he's a god to vote for me so that I will win. Ugh. Why was everything happening to me?

On top of all that, I still had to write that Hamlet essay. UGH!

I sat up and rubbed my temples. Boy, was my head aching or what? I needed an aspirin. Maybe two.

I sighed and looked out my black-laced curtain windows, and suddenly my heart pounded hard against my chest, a large lump building in my throat.

He was back, my first friend here in Downtown. The bat with the exotic green and blue mismatching eyes was hanging upside-down on its usual tree branch outside my window.

Jagger was back, and he'd been watching over me, just like he said he would once upon a time.


	16. xxChapter 16xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Yay! I've got another chapter in! Okay, so I'm hoping I can keep up with my constant updating again.I'm just about to start writing chapter seventeen. Waaah! I'm so cool. Psych. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazies. Okay, I don't know where all of this is coming from. Shut up, Michele! Jeesh! You're so freakin' annoying and no one likes you anyway! DX Meanie! People do too like me! Goshies! D: Yo. Okay, gonna write chapter seventeen now. Whoa, this was a completely mental (as in retarded) A/N. Let's forget this. o.O R&R por favorg. Ciao! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 16~x~x~**

I stared at Jagger's bat form for a very long time, and he stared back, hanging upside-down, not blinking one eye. I wasn't sure what to do at first; should I let him in, or close the curtain? Finally deciding, I stood up, closed my door, then walked back to my window, staring at the bat straight-on. I fully opened the black lace curtains and unlocked my window, then extending an arm out to him. The bat went from the tree branch, then onto my hand, still hanging upside-down. His claws wrapped around my finger, proving how tiny they actually were. I stared down at him, having a hard time believe that this little bat was actually my ex-boyfriend, though I'd known that this particular bat was him. Still, why was it so hard to believe?

The bat cocked his head at me before spreading his wings and flying into my room. He flew behind me and when I turned around, the bat was gone, and Jagger's body stood in his place.

"Emily," Jagger mused softly. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

I gulped and looked away. It had been, and I hated that. I'd actually missed him. Ever since I'd stop seeing him, Jagger would never leave my thoughts, and now that Alexander had brought him up, telling me that I was truly the one Jagger wanted, it only made me miss him more… and also hate him more.

He walked towards me, his combat boots muffled by my dark carpet. Today he was dressed in a black shirt, a leather motorcycle jacket with studs and chains decorating it, and torn, black skinny jeans that were tucked into his combat boots. When he was just inches apart from me, he took his soft, pale hand and rubbed my cheek.

"I was miserable without you, my love," he whispered seductively. "I couldn't sleep, and every time I tried, your face appeared like a burning image. I couldn't get rid of you. It made you miss you so incredibly."

My eyes met with his green and blue ones. He'd been experiencing everything _I'd_ been experiencing. Why was that? Was it… was it really because that breaking up with Jagger Maxwell had truly been a mistake?

"I scorned myself for hurting you like you said I did. And I was a jerk to you back when I demanded we try and fix this. We've been through so much, and it will break me if you are really just going to toss everything away. I love you with all of my heart, Emily. I'm sorry for lying to you, for making plans of biting you without your consent. I will never bite you without your consent. I will never lie to you, again," Jagger said, his voice full of promise. He grasped my hands and pulled me close to him.

"But how do I know that's not another lie?" I whispered softly with sadness.

"It isn't," Jagger promised. He smoothed my cheek again. "It isn't."

And suddenly, he brought me back to the realm of his love by pulling me into an intoxicating kiss. I remembered how strong and powerful and caring and loving his kisses were to me. How he could make his lips dance to a soft beat, and then immediately pick up the pace to a different drum. He could kiss me with both a wild fire and gentle flame. That's what I loved about his kisses, I remembered. He knew how to kiss me.

Remembering all of this brought such emotion to me, I even started to cry. But Jagger's thumbs were there to wipe my tears away.

"_I'm always with you, Emily. I'm always with you."_

My arms immediately wrapped themselves around Jagger's neck and pulled me into his face.

_I remember this,_ I thought. _And I remember you saying that. And I remember you keeping your promise. _

He had. He'd kept his promise. He _had_ always been with me. He _had_ never left me. He was always there, making sure I was safe.

He'd also watched me in misery. He knew I didn't like our separation. He knew I missed him just as much as he missed me, if not more.

Dad's horrible coughing sliced through our romantic moment and Jagger and I parted.

"You're father is very ill, isn't he?" Jagger asked with some concern. I sighed.

"It's just supposed to be the common cold, but I know he's a lot worse then that," I said. "I should check his temperature. Stay here."

I pulled myself away from his arms and walked towards my door. When I turned back to make sure he was still there, he was gone. I sighed. That was so typical Jagger. Always disappearing, yet always with me.

I walked into Dad's and my bathroom to get the thermometer. I caught my reflection in the wide mirror above the two porcelain sinks and noticed how the edges of my thickly outlined eyes were damp from my tears. Tears Jagger had brought to me. Tears of both joy and woe. Tears of remembering Jagger.

Delicately, I dabbed the edges of my eyes dry with a square of toilet paper and walked out towards my dad's room. But as soon as I did, the doorbell rang and I had the slightest feeling who it was.

"Did the doorbell ring?" asked Dad from his room in a raspy, tired voice. He'd been sleeping, I assumed.

"I'll check, Dad," I called back. "Go back to sleep, okay? You need plenty of rest to get rid of that nasty cold."

I heard a chuckle from my dad, a chuckle that was always friendly and kind. "Okay, Sergeant Emmy."

I smiled. I was only doing what was best for him, what would get him better as soon as possible. He was, after all, my dad. And because Mom wouldn't do it for him, I had to… with great will.

"Do you want me to heat you up some soup? How does clam chowder sound? Or chicken noodle?" I suggested.

"Ooooh," Dad mused. "Clam chowder def."

"Okie doke," I called, and immediately rushed to the door. They hadn't rung again, but maybe that was because they'd left, whoever it was at the door.

I twisted the deadbolt and pulled out the chain lock and opened the door. My suspicion had been correct.

"You always have to do that, don't you?" I asked Jagger, who stood with a sly grin on his face, his hands dug deep into the pockets of his slightly sagging jeans.

"Got to. Or you're dad will wonder how the hell I'm getting into his apartment. Surely you can't tell him that I'm climbing up the wall to the fourth floor of the building," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, about my dad…" I started. _He hates you because you did something to hurt me, remember?_

"What?"

"He still thinks I hate you with all of my guts," I said.

Jagger looked at me with false sadness. "You hated me with all of your guts?"

"Kinda," I said truthfully. "But anyway, he's not going to let you back in because you hurt his 'little girl'."

"Just tell him the truth; we made up and now we're back together," Jagger said.

I stared at him for a long time. He arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"I never said we were getting back together," I said reluctantly. I wasn't even sure if that's what I wanted? Did I want to not get back together with Jagger? Really?

"What are you talking about? We just literally kissed and made up. Are you telling me I did that all for nothing?"

"No! It's just…" _I was really hurt. It's going to take a while to regain your trust._

"Just what?"

"I don't know," I sighed with defeat. Jagger held my face in his two hands.

"Look, let's just try again. We can do it, Emmy. We're meant to be. Like Vladimir and Jenny," he said, comparing us to the human-vampire couple in the classic hit movie, _Kissing Coffins_.

Those eyes of his were mesmerizing me again. I couldn't refuse. I really couldn't. And I didn't.

"Okay," I said, giving in, but with will. "Let's start again. But you've got to help make the clam chowder for my dad!"

Jagger chuckled and kissed me on top of my head. "Anything for you, my vampiress."


	17. xxChapter 17xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Yikes, this chapter is very short. Well, I'm not gonna say much cuz my mom and sister are waiting for me to join their card game. R&R and I hope you enjoy! Ciao! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 17~x~x~**

Jagger pulled out a small stainless-steel saucepan and placed in on the stove. I gave him the can of clam chowder and he opened it (surprisingly) with a can opener. I expected him to use his actual vampire teeth. Weren't they supposed to be tougher than steel?

I left Jagger to the cooking as I went to go check my dad's temperature. With his door closed, I gently rapped on it using my first two knuckles.

"Dad?" I said softly as I turned the knob. I heard him rustle and opened the door. He was hugging his black pillow in the dark, piles of crumpled-up, used tissues all over his black bed and dark floor. I half-smiled and sighed as I walked in, picking up a couple of tissues here and there.

"Dad," I whispered as I knelt down next to him. His eyelids slowly opened halfway. "I'm going to check your temperature, okay?" He mumbled something unintelligible, but I guess it was his okay. He opened his mouth just enough for the thin tube to stick underneath his tongue. A couple minutes later, I pulled it out. His temperature read a whopping 102 degrees.

I gulped, and then sighed. "Dad, you have a fever," I said, feeling his forehead. Whoa. Burning hot. It felt as if I were putting my hand next to an oven. "No band practice until you fall back down to 98.6, okay? You've got to stay in bed and just rest."

"Okay, Mother," Dad joked. Even with a high fever he still managed to kid around. "Who was at the door?" he asked, switching the subject.

I hesitated. How would Dad react when I told him that the boy who had broken my heart was actually my boyfriend again, and that he was also in our house making his soup?

"We have visitor," I started.

"A visitor? At ten o'clock at night? Who is it?"

"Um… well, it's Jagger," I admitted.

Dad immediately sat up. "Jagger? As in, your former boyfriend Jagger? The Jagger who hurt you deep enough to make you cry and break up?"

The memories stung at my heart as I remembered crying in the parking lot of the Coffin Club as I waited for my dad to pick me up to get me away from the place.

"Yeah, that Jagger," I said solemnly.

"Well, what's _he_ doing here?" Dad sneered.

"He's come to apologize. He said he was sorry for hurting me, and that he was never going to do it again."

"That's what every guy says. I knew a boyfriend wouldn't be good for you right now. Or rather me. He broke his promise to me to never hurt you," Dad snarled.

"Dad, please. Calm down. I'm sorry he broke his promise, and I'm sure he is too. Do you want me to bring him over here? He's in the kitchen making your chowder," I said.

"He's making my soup? No! He might poison it or something! Get him out of here, Emily," my dad cried. I rolled my eyes. Jeesh. I think the fever was getting to his mind.

"Dad, he is _not_ going to poison it. Jeez. Look, I'll have him come over here so you two can have a 'man-talk' or whatever." I took the thermometer and walked out of his room.

"Emmy!" Dad called. I turned on my heel and peeked back inside.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? There was a reason I never got back together with your Mom, and my life turned out great."

I sighed. "Yes, Dad. I know what I'm doing. And she left you because she hated your lifestyle, remember? It _was_ a good thing you never got back together with her; the woman's a psycho."

Dad laughed. "But she's still your mother, and we've got to respect her."

"You aren't respecting her by telling her you got me permanent vampire fangs," I reminded.

"Oh, so should I dial her up right now? Yeah, Heather? I was just calling to tell you that I bought Emily some vampire fangs for her teeth when she first arrived. Just thought I'd tell you because I'm supposed to respect you, even though you are my ex-wife," he said, pretending to be holding a phone. I laughed.

"Okay, that's an exception. Don't tell her. I'm going to get Jagger. Be _nice_, okay?" I pleaded.

Dad's fun smile left his face and his upper lip twitched. "Fine," he grumbled and I left.

The aroma of clam chowder hit me like a rocket as I came into the kitchen.

"Wow, Jagger! Nice job!" I said, smelling the chowder from above the saucepan. I took the wooden spoon from his grasp, lifted it from the pan and tasted it after blowing on it a bit to cool it down. My face lit up.

"Is it good?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah! Jeez, what did you put in it? This can't possibly be canned chowder," I said, looking around the counter for any foreign ingredient. All I found was the empty chowder can.

"My own secret," Jagger said slyly and took the spoon from me. "Now stop eating your dad's soup. Can you get me a bowl?"

"Oh yeah, speaking of my dad…" I said as I reached (with difficulty) for the ceramic bowls in the cabinet.

"Did you tell him? What did he say?"

"He's kinda pissed. But I wanted you to go talk to him. Apparently he doesn't believe that you've come here to apologize to me. He's angry at you for breaking the promise you made to him. I guess he's not the only one, huh?" I explained.

Jagger sighed. "Right. The promise I made to never hurt you. You'll find that I can be an ass sometimes."

I arched an eyebrow. "Sometimes?"

"Okay, okay. All the time."

I set the bowl on the counter and took his face in my hands. "Most of the time," I said softly. "The other times you're a jerk. You're a jerk ass, Jagger." I laughed.

"Hey," he said with a frown, but I continued to laugh. Apparently my laughter eventually made him laugh too.

"Okay, take this to my dad. Go talk to him. Don't worry; I told him to be nice. If he's not, you just tell me. I'll do something about it." I said. Jagger nodded as he poured the steaming hot clam chowder into the dark green ceramic bowl. I searched for a spoon in the drawer next to the stove and handed one to him. Jagger took it from my hand, his fingers gracing my knuckles, and stuck it in the bowl.

"He's in the room at the very end," I told him and pointed to the closed door at the end of the hall.

"I know. I've been here before," mentioned Jagger, as if he were an expert on my home, which he probably was. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah okay," I said. He chuckled, pecked my lips, and then walked into the dark.

I turned back and wiped up the counter and threw away the empty can of chowder. What if things could go back to normal, pre-Jagger-lying-to-me? I honestly really hoped they would.


	18. xxChapter 18xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Awesome. Ultra-long chapter. I guess this makes up for that oober short chapter seventeen. XD Okay well, I hope you like it! Hope the wow-factor is high. I kinda was aiming for that at the end. :D R&R and enjoy! Ciaozies! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 18~x~x~**

Jagger came back a couple minutes later, empty of the bowl of chowder. I'd been sitting at the dinner table, my thumbs fumbling with each other, waiting for him. But instead of sitting down at the table with me, Jagger went back to the stove.

"What happened? What did he say? Was he nice? He better have been nice," I mumbled the last part, after my throw of questions. Jagger's back was to me, but I heard him sigh. Uh-oh. Had things not gone well? I hadn't heard any yelling from his room. I kind of figured things _had_ gone well. I mean, if there was no yelling… well, they could have just had a very mature conversation.

Psh. Yeah right. My rock star dad and Gothic vampire boyfriend having a _mature_ conversation? Not likely. Not to mention that they're both _boys_.

"Jagger, what happened?" I asked again, this time with more force.

Jagger reached for a bowl in the cabinet and poured the rest of the steaming hot clam chowder into it. He dug for a spoon in the drawer and finally walked back to the table.

He placed the chowder in front of me and sat across the table from where I sat.

"It went fine," he said finally, a smile gradually growing on his perfect, pale lips. "Your dad has forgiven me and accepted me as your boyfriend again."

I smiled. Awesome. This was so great. I was so happy. Jagger saw the happiness take control of my face and grabbed my hands tightly in his own.

"You look happy," Jagger noticed with a chuckle. I arched an eyebrow.

"Happy? Why in the world would I look happy?" I joked and laughed along with him.

"Eat your soup. You haven't eaten anything for dinner, considering that you're out of Count Chocula," Jagger mentioned.

I blew on the spoonful of chowder and narrowed my eyebrows. "We don't just eat Count Chocula for dinner, I'll have you know," I corrected.

"Really?" Jagger asked with a smirk, leaning back in his chair and crossing his sexily-muscled arms over his chest.

"Yeah, really," I assured. "But God, this chowder is amazing. Did my dad like it?"

Jagger chuckled again. God how I loved it when he chuckled. "Yeah, he did. He said I should come over every night just to make you both dinner."

I laughed, but it soon died down. "Too bad you wouldn't be able to eat with us," I said softly, kind of destroying the mood.

"If it was blood chowder, then I'd definitely eat it," Jagger commented.

I felt myself shudder, but I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or not. It always bothered me that Jagger fed on human blood—or the occasional animal blood, but even that disturbed me.

I had to remind myself that it wasn't his fault he craved blood. Feeding on blood was Jagger's nature. It was the lifestyle of the vampire.

So if I were to allow him to turn me, I'd had to shift to that lifestyle too.

"Emmy?"

Jagger's voice cut me out of my thoughts—thankfully. I had to think of something else. The subject of blood made me uneasy.

"So, did I ever tell you that I'm running for Homecoming Queen?" I asked, starting a new and somewhat less disturbing subject. Jagger's eyebrow arched and he grinned.

"No, but I already knew that. Remember; I've always been watching over you," he said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"But that should be exciting, shouldn't it? I mean, as your friends say, you'll be making history in your school by being the first Goth girl to run… and win."

"I'm not going to win," I said doubtfully, though I wasn't exactly sure that was true. Just the thought of Brian making everyone vote for me because of his status made it somewhat predictable.

"You're incredibly beautiful, Em. I don't see why you wouldn't. Isn't this something you want?"

"I only want to beat that bimbo Barbie, Bailey Farson, because she thinks she's so wonderful and fantastic—when really, she isn't," I started. "But I don't want to dance with the most-likely Homecoming King _Brian_ Farson." I shuddered.

Jagger's body tensed as he recognized the name of the boy who harassed me sexually. His hands squeezed mine even harder, so hard I thought he was going to break my fingers off!

"Jagger!" I gasped as the pain became too much. Jagger snapped out of his angry state and immediately let go of my hands. They were red and throbbing.

"Ouch," I said.

Jagger gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry, babe." He lifted my hands gently and kissed each one. I smiled and took one of my hands to stroke his handsome face.

"It's okay, baby," I whispered.

"Well, regardless if you _have _to dance with this Brian person, I'll still love you."

"Don't get me wrong; I'd totally hate to dance with that nasty-o pinhead," I said, using incredibly childish insults. "But I do want to win so that I _can_ make history of becoming the first Gothic slash Scene Homecoming Queen at Horace Valen."

"I'll be your Gothic king, if you don't mind?" Jagger offered slyly.

"Are you kidding? That'd only be like, one of my wildest dreams!" I exclaimed. The two of us broke into laughter.

"You need to eat your soup," Jagger mentioned. I looked down at the bowl of creamy substance. It had definitely cooled off after all of our talking.

"Yeah," I trailed off, taking a spoonful of chowder and shoving it into my mouth.

"I'm glad you've decided to give me another chance," Jagger said, his fingers fingering my own. "I won't let you down this time."

"I know," I sighed, looking into Jagger's blue and green eyes. "I believe you. I guess that's just a thing I'll have to deal with while dating a vampire."

"Not all vampires are like me," he admitted, almost shamefully.

"Evil and malevolent?"

"Huh?"

I shook my head quickly. "Never mind. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, where did you hear that?" Jagger asked sternly. I bit my lip and shook my head again. He sighed impatiently and narrowed his eyebrows. "Emily—"

"Alexander," I blurted. "Alexander told me you were this evil vampire, very dangerous."

"When did you talk to Alexander?" asked Jagger with confusion.

"At the grocery store earlier this evening. Weren't you there 'watching me'?"

Jagger arched an eyebrow. "No, as a matter of fact. I wasn't. I was hanging outside your window, waiting for you."

His words touched my heart again. Hopefully he actually meant them.

"What was Alexander doing at the grocery store here? He doesn't even live here."

"I don't know. I didn't ask. He was just browsing, I guess," I said with a shrug. Jagger looked at me with a "do-you-really-think-I'm-that-stupid?" look.

"Yeah, because vampires totally need to just _browse_ grocery shelves," Jagger said sarcastically. "Why did he tell you that I was evil?"

"Well, we brought up the subject of you. I told him how things weren't working out." I sighed. "And then he began to explain the whole thing of covenant ceremonies." Jagger's eyebrows arched.

"Really? What did he say?"

"Well, I asked him what his was like, and after he explained it, he told me that you'd actually found the girl you wanted to spend an eternity with," I said softly.

"Well, it's true," said Jagger, squeezing my hands again, but not so painfully. "I have found the girl I'd love to spend an eternity with. I'm holding hands with her right this moment."

His eyes sparkled underneath the dim lamp hanging above us. His thumb began to rub gently against one of my hands.

"Tell me, Emmy: why are you so hesitant about me biting you? It's everything you ever dreamed of, isn't it?" he asked.

Funny how Alexander and Jagger were completely opposite; Alexander wanted to keep from biting Raven and Jagger was just so anxious to turn me. Maybe, like Alexander, I'd give in and let Jagger do it. Because all I ever want is for Jagger to be happy too, and if him biting me so I can be with him forever will make him happy, then maybe….

I looked away from his anxious eyes. I didn't want to change because I wouldn't be able to see the people—the _humans_—I loved, at least not like I would if I were still human. I'd be sleeping in a coffin all day, and then roam the night as my daytime. It shouldn't have been so hard of a choice for me, since I was a night owl anyway. School I hated, but I wouldn't be able to see me friends, at least not during the day. How would I break it to them when they found out that I wouldn't be going to school anymore? How would I tell me dad? I couldn't just go out and say, "Hey Dad! Hey everyone! Jagger's turned me into a vampire now, so I can't go to school or walk about during the day anymore."

Yeah okay. That would totally cut it.

But, there was actually nothing more I wanted than to spend the rest of my life with Jagger. Marriage was a big commitment, but so was changing. I think I'd take marriage any day. Why don't we just get married instead?

"You'd still be able to see your friends and father," Jagger said, "just not during the day. Of course, it would be safest if you moved in with me so that your identity would be hidden."

"Weren't you the one who wanted the identity of vampires to be broadcasted?" I interrupted, remembering how I'd eavesdropped on Jagger's, Raven's and Alexander's conversation.

"Er… different story," he said hesitantly. I arched an eyebrow, which made him sigh, followed by a groan. "Yeah, I wanted it broadcasted. Us vampires are very superior creatures. How can we keep ourselves in hiding? We could do wonders."

"Humans would be afraid of you," I pointed out. "And they'd want to do weirdo lab tests on you, like rats, as if you were aliens."

"The others who protested my decision said that humans would fear us as well. But you're human; you aren't afraid of me," Jagger said.

"I was afraid of you, when you first told me," I corrected. "And you knew it. But I soon grew to accept it because I loved you too much to care what the hell you were. You could have been a werewolf or a spawn of Frankenstein for all I cared!"

"You wouldn't have cared because you love those monsters too," Jagger pointed out.

"Even so, I still loved you. So you using me as an example is being bias. I can't be proof. Going public wouldn't be good for you," I said. Jagger looked down at the table, concentrating. "So if I were to let you bite me, how would I break it to my friends and family?" I added softly.

"Your dad's an awesome guy, he'd let you move in with me," Jagger thought.

"Eh, maybe not. He's very iffy when it comes to boys, especially _boyfriends_," I said.

"He trusts me again. We're on good terms now."

"He'll be worried that we'll be having sex twenty-four seven," I mentioned. Jagger laughed.

"Oh, wouldn't that be wonderful?" he mused. I arched an eyebrow.

"Jagger," I growled. He stop his laughing, but kept his silly grin.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Just thought what a funny idea that was."

"Well, it's true."

"Do you know that for a fact? Did he ever ask you what we did while I took you out?" he asked.

"No," I said, sheepishly.

"Right then. So how do you know that all he be worried about his is daughter having sex?"

"Because I'll be _living_ with you. I'll be with you twenty-four seven. Living with Dad, I'm not always with you," I explained.

"What if I talked to your dad?" Jagger offered. I paused for a second.

Jagger did have a history on persuading my dad to letting me do things, like going out with him for one. Persuading Dad might even work. If it work, I'd have no reason to reject Jagger's wanting to bite me. I'd be able to see my friends during the night (how I'd break it to them I wasn't going to school anymore I had no idea) and I wouldn't need to attend school. I'd never really have to see my mom, unless I wanted to visit for a couple of hours after she came home from work (although I'm not sure she'd really want to see me anyway. The whole reason she sent me away was because she was fed up with me personally. What a rude person. Jeez). I'd be able to do vampire stuff, live the life I've always wanted. Become a princess of the night, standing right beside my dark white knight in glossy black armor.

I sighed. "He'd be heartbroken, though," I said. My dad had been so excited that his Gothic daughter was coming to live with him. How would he feel after only staying with him for a month that I wanted to move in with my boyfriend? "He had been so happy to have me living with him, and then for me to just want to move out so soon?"

"We'll wait a while, then, if that's the case. A couple of years or so? Maybe once you graduate high school," Jagger suggested. That was a thought. I wouldn't have to go to school. I'd be legible to living on my own. My dad would understand that I wanted to move out and start a life on my own.

I nodded. It was a good idea. "Okay. After I graduate high school, I'll let you do it. You can change me."

Jagger's grin widened and his face lit up. I'd never seen Jagger so happy before, that it made me smile.

"After you graduate, then. I'll be waiting," he said.

I just didn't know that graduation couldn't come sooner.


	19. xxChapter 19xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **OMG you guys... I am so sorry for the looooooong delay in updating this story. Hehe, you all are probably going to throw rotton eggs at me, but please don't do that when I tell you that I've actually had this chapter finished for quite a long time now... ^-^' Ehehehehe.... DON'T THROW ROTTON EGGS AT ME!!! DX Anyway, I'm in the middle of writing up chapter twenty. I think it's halfway written. I only need to write one more page. So, hang tight. More is coming (I just don't know when it will come out... d: ). Sooo... R&R pleeeeease! Chanku verrrrrrry much!!! Ciaozies!! ^-^ **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 19~x~x~**

"So we're going to go dress shopping after school, right?" Ava asked as we stood in line for our Homecoming tickets at the finance office. The line was definitely three miles long (okay I'm exaggerating, but it was really long), and it almost reminding me of those lines in front of the Coffin Club. Of course, this line was nothing compared to those. But apparently Ava, Helena, Sevvy, and I weren't the only ones who procrastinated when it came to purchasing things.

"Well, duh," said Helena. "Am I driving?"

"Yeah, you're the only one out of the four of us with a _car_, Hel," said Ava.

Just then, Rex, Rafael, and Nate walked by, holding their tickets in our faces.

"Hell yeah. This is the reward for cutting in front of James and Mandy," Nate exclaimed, sticking his pierced tongue out KISS style. Helena rolled her eyes.

"Yeah okay, but at least I have a _date_," she snickered. Nate's tongue slipped back into his mouth, the piercing making a tiny _clink_ sound against his teeth.

"Whatevs. I'll just ask Emmy now; Em, you wanna go to Homecoming with me?" Nate asked with sultry green eyes.

"Uh…"

"Nate, you retard! She's going with Jagger. Remember they got back together? She told us Monday, you dummy," reminded Helena. Nate gave her the finger, which Helena returned without hesitance.

"Yeah, sorry," was all I could conjure. I glanced at Rex, who was staring at the concrete. At least he wouldn't be going dateless. He had asked Ava, who said yes, but only as friends, which was what Rex had intended all along.

"Still, he was going to ask you, though," I remembered Ava telling me. "He told me that he had a better chance going with you now because you and Jagger were pretty much enemies."

Guilt panged me in a way. I mean, I probably would have said yes to Rex, but then again, I probably wouldn't because I didn't want to go to Homecoming with anyone else other than Jagger. It would have felt wrong. Jagger really wanted to attend this. He had been excited since I first mentioned it to him.

As for Sevvy and Rafael… well, did I really have to tell you? He'd finally asked her out to Homecoming. She'd finally said yes.

"Are Brian and his gang of doughnuts up there?" I asked the three Goth boys. Rafael peered over to the front of the line.

"Yeah, they're getting their tickets right now. You know, people already know who's going to win Homecoming King and Queen," he mentioned.

"Oh, don't remind me," I groaned, my eyebrows narrowing.

"Yeah, it's too bad you can't win Queen without him winning King. Bailey the Bitch is crazy furious. She can't believe she's going to lose her crown to a newcomer Goth girl," Nate said with a laugh.

"Well, we should thank the heavens that they sent someone to Horace who is just like us and a lot hotter than the Queen Bee herself," Helena said.

"Yeah, imagine if she'd been one of Bailey's crew?" asked Nate.

"She'd be incredibly stuck up and nasty," Rafael added.

"Hey guys, I may be short, but I'm still here," I said, waving my hand.

"Sorry babe," Nate said. I rolled my eyes, but they soon lingered on Brian coming down the line.

"Oh no," I groaned.

"Oh well, well, well. If it isn't my future Queen. See you on the dance floor. Be sure not to bring your cronies to our kingdom," Brian sneered, looking at my friends. I scoffed.

"Yeah okay, not future King. And it won't be _our_ kingdom, it will be _mine_ and _Jagger's_ kingdom. I know you're not a huge fan of dust and spiders. Let alone, _bats_," I retorted.

"Who's Jagger? Is he the guy trying to steal you from me? You're not going to Homecoming with him, are you? I might just have to kick his ass."

I snorted. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try," I muttered.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing," I replied with a smirk. "But can you please just go on and head towards your precious football field? Your presence is making bile come up my throat."

"And mine," added Ava. Brian sneered and rolled his eyes.

"Well then, if that's what you want. But remember; if I'm going to grant you a wish, then you've got to grant me one," he said with a disgusting grin.

"What? No way! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of. Maybe because it came from you," I said.

"See you on the dance floor, baby," Brian smirked and blew me a kiss. I gagged, sticking my tongue out and he left with his usual sneer.

"Jeez, it's so sickening that he _likes_ you," Helena said.

"Probably because she's the only ultra hot girl who doesn't _want_ to date him. Emily's popular amongst all us Goths," Nate said.

"Yeah, she graces us with her presence. Aren't we so lucky that she hangs out with us?" exclaimed Ava.

"Yup. And it's all because good ol' Rex pulled the charm on her. Way to go, Rexy," Nate said, clapping a hand on Rex's shoulder. I smiled at them all. They were amazing friends. Why _wouldn't_ I want to hang out with them? They welcomed me immediately.

I glanced at Rex, still with the smile spread across my face. He was blushing at Nate's comment and scolding him for being stupid. But Nate was right; Rex was very charming, since I first met him in pre-cal. I was so blessed to have met him and not any other Goth at Horace.

**xXx**

After school, Ava, Sevvy, Helena and I all rushed to meet by Helena's brand new black Fusion Hybrid. We were ready to go shop for awesome, black chic prom dresses¾even though it wasn't prom we were shopping for… _yet_.

We drove into the heart of Downtown where it was fairly crowded. Traffic here and there, but not extremely jam-packed. Rush hour hadn't hit us yet, thankfully, since people didn't get out of work until around six when it was just barely two ten in the afternoon.

We decided to check out the small, chic boutiques first, since they had some really nice gowns that were definitely our style.

We had to have tried on more than twenty dresses. Some were floor length, some were just below our thighs like my leather Coffin Club dress—the dress I'd first met Jagger in.

We spent hours shopping for Homecoming dresses. We also many other Goths from Horace shopping at our boutiques and Goth shops as well. Shopping had never been more fun. Where I came from, it was extremely rare to find stores like the ones Downtown had. And where I came from, I was definitely not popular. In fact, I was anything _but_ popular. I was an outcast, an alien… a freak.

But not here. I was anything but an outcast, or an alien. A freak, maybe, but every jock nut job and cheerleader bimbo thought I was, even at Horace. At least I had friends, where as at my old school living with my mom, I had zip. So it was quite a drastic change for me going from social outcast to Goth goddess.

Finally, at the end of the day, we'd settled on our selections. Ava, Helena, and Sevvy looked incredibly hot in the awesome Goth gowns they bought, and apparently they thought the same for me. Nothing could ruin the mood of this day, not even that little encounter with Brian Fartson in the Homecoming tickets line. That had completely slipped my mind while I was busying having a blast going dress shopping.

So, like I said, nothing could ruin this day.

Well, maybe not.


	20. xxChapter 20xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Hey, lookie here. Another chapter. Whoo hoo! Unfortunately, I've been cursed with yet ANOTHER stye in the same eye, only this one is inside my eyelid, instead of outside it. DX I am a wreck. Hopefully I'll still be in the writing mood because I really want to get stuff posted. Well anyway, here's chapter twenty. I don't know when I'll be getting started on twenty-one yet, since I'm still in InuYasha mode because of my other fanfic. So enjoy. R&R. Chanks! Ciao! ^-^ **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 20~x~x~**

Like I said, I'd never really had that big of a problem with the princess Fartson, other than that time when I revealed the complete moron Jock Fartson really is and brought utter humiliation onto himself, but I'd never had to stick my fist into her perfect doll face before. We'd never been in a fight before. Maybe a couple of snickers and snippy remarks from her about my [awesome] Gothness when she passed by, but nothing more.

Well, that is, until today.

After we walked out of Hot Gothics for some hot Goth accessories and some vintage Metallica CDs, we began to walk back to Helena's car. It was finally time to head back to Ava's so we could try on our awesome new outfits.

As we walked up the streets of Downtown, we unexpectedly passed Princess Fartson and her cheerleading clique of bimbos.

Ava groaned quite noticeably and Bailey and her groupies shot us dirty looks.

"Well, if it isn't the Gothic Slut and her zombies," Bailey smirked, placing a hand on her hip, a large Charlotte Russe bag hanging from her wrist. As always, her perfectly-curved body was donned in Hollister garb (overpriced trash), her blonde hair cascading in waves down her shoulders. Her fingernails and toenails sparkled with a freshly done French mani-pedi, her tanned feet slipped into some gray Hollister flip-flops.

"Hey Drag Queen and cronies. What are you princesses doing out in big ol' Downtown all by yourselves? Isn't that a bit too much for you guys? You might get raped… or sell yourselves on the street corners. I'm sure your usual hobo is waiting for you at the end of Third," I sneered, crossing my arms in front of my chest. Bailey bared her perfect, straight, white teeth.

"What did you say, bitch?" asked Isabel Moore, Bailey's best friend and right-hand man (or _wo_man). I shrugged carelessly.

"Nothing that would offend you guys. I mean, you all know me; I only speak the truth. You're brother would know all about that." I tossed my gaze over back at Bailey. She was giving me an icy glare.

"Leave my family out of this! My brother's done nothing to you that you haven't deserved," she said. I looked over at Ava, Sevvy, and Helena before barking out into an insane laughter. The others followed my act.

"Wow, are you really _that_ much of an airhead?" I asked. "You're brother's done everything to me that I haven't deserved. Of course," I paused, glancing at Ava with a grin. She looked at me strangely, unaware of where I was headed with the conversation. "We know that all Brian's ever done to me was out of love for me, since he knows that I'm the only girl he's ever taken interest in that hasn't felt the same back."

Bailey laughed at this now. It was more of a cackle, like she was a witch or something—which she totally was, I mean, don't get me wrong.

"You can't be serious?" she cried. "You think that _my_ _brother_ actually _likes_ you?"

"Hey, I'm not proud of it either. I mean, have you _seen_ your brother? He's absolutely hideous," I claimed, which was kind of a lie. I mean, the Farson twins were absolutely gorgeous. They were practically beyond perfection.

Bailey glared. Being identical twins, calling one absolutely hideous was calling the other one absolutely hideous as well. A two-in-one attack. Score! Emmy hits the jackpot!

"_Bitch!"_ she hissed.

Okay, so if I learned one thing today, it had to be to never call Bailey Farson absolutely hideous. Or her brother for that matter. It's basically equivalent to shooting her mom, at least that's how she acted.

Like, seriously? Calm down.

I called your brother absolutely hideous. It wasn't even directed to you. (But they're twins, so it actually, in a way, was.)

But anyway, I called her hideous. So _what_? Is the world going to explode or something?

Ava, Helena, and Sevvy were giggling behind me while Bailey and her two other cronies were fuming. Not that I cared though. I mean, I'm Blayke Payne's daughter. I can take on anyone. If Bailey wants a fight, so be it. I'll take her on any day. I mean, all I have to do is pull one of those perfect blonde curls and she'll surrender.

"What's the matter?" I asked, shrugging. "All I did was call you're brother absolutely hideous. I mean, have you _looked _at him?" And then, I dramatically covered my mouth. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Bails. I didn't realize that you looked into a mirror when you looked at your brother's face."

Ava, Helena, and Sevvy were laughing hysterically now. Ava and Helena had to crouch down on one knee and hold their stomachs because they were laughing so hard.

Bailey was glaring at me so hard and I could even see her gorgeous blue eyes tearing up.

Whoa. I had actually made _the_ Bailey Farson _cry_? Insane! Incredible!

But a part of me sort of felt bad for her. I'd really hurt her feelings, and here my friends were laughing at her. If I were in her shoes, I'd definitely not want this happening to me, especially since I was supposed to be a goddess at my school.

Well, I was _almost_ feeling bad for her.

That is, until she took a swing at my face.

I dodged it just in time. Her aim was off anyway, but a few more inches and her fist could have collided with my jaw, not exactly something I wanted for Homecoming.

Ava, Helena, and Sevvy immediately stopped laughing when they noticed Bailey trying to hit me. They glared and started shouting things at her, and then Bailey's friends began shouting things at them.

Overall, this was resulting into a mini schoolyard fight, but on the sidewalk of Downtown.

"What the hell is your problem, Farson? You _actually_ think you can hit _me_?" I taunted. Bailey was fuming. Her perfect-peach skin was now a bright tomato red (literally). Her newly-manicured-nailed fingers her clenched tight in a fist, her thumb dangerously trapped underneath all of her fingers.

This girl's obviously never taken martial arts, or been in an actual fist fight before.

Fist fight rule number one: never have your thumb secured underneath your fingers in a fist. Number one way to break it yourself.

Duh, Fartson.

Bimbo brother probably knew _that_.

"Shut up, slut! Horace was just fine without you! Nobody needed _you_ around! You just _had_ to come along and steal all of _my_ spotlight, and then embarrass my brother in front of the entire school! My brother is the most popular guy in all of Horace, and one of the richest guys as well. You had _no right_ to humiliate him!" she shrieked, her tears rushing down her cheeks. Even in a crying mess, Bailey Farson still looked incredibly beautiful. She could probably have moldy spaghetti sauce and dirty underwear thrown on her and still look like a supermodel.

"Is this what this is all about? You're afraid that I'm stealing your spotlight?" I asked, scoffing. "Bet you're afraid that I'm going to steal your crown as well," I added.

Bailey growled and took another couple clumsy swings at me, me dodging every one of them.

"Stop it!" she shrieked even louder, a high pitched voice that could probably be heard from my mother's white bread town.

"Just so you know, you're brother deserved everything I did to humiliate him. He's stupid, a pervert, and needs to stop thinking he's the greatest person in the whole world. He and you both! You two are so full of yourselves just because you think everybody loves you and that you're so filthy rich you could throw away a thousand dollars and not have a care in the world about it. So shut up about saying that I had no right to do that because I absolutely _did_! You _both _deserve to be humiliated to be exposed of the ugly and inconsiderate people you really are!"

After that, I took one swing at Bailey's face, hitting her straight on. My fist collided with her nose and I heard this loud _crack _that echoed through my ears. I widened my eyes as I watched Bailey stagger back and fall to the ground, her hand over her broken nose and screaming like a spoiled child.

"Bailey!" both Isabel and Jessica Sanchez— Bailey's other crony— cried and kneeled down to help her up.

I looked back at Ava, Helena, and Sevvy, who were all looking at me with shocked faces.

"Um, maybe we should get out of here," I suggested. Helena nodded.

"That might be a good idea," she said.

"But that was so freaking awesome!" Ava exclaimed.

"Definitely," Sevvy agreed.

"Glad you all thought so. Now let's go before they call the cops on me for breaking a priceless artifact," I said and the four of us ran past the sobbing cheerleaders all the way back to Helena's car.


	21. xxChapter 21xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Wow guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a REALLLLLLLLY long time. I couldn't brainstorm!! But anyway, I managed to get out this really long five-pager! Woot! Well, hope you enjoy! R&R please! Chanku!!! Ciao! [: **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 21~x~x~**

"Oh my God, I can't believe you _actually_ did that!" exclaimed Ava, high-fiving me from the passenger seat. I grinned back at her.

"Hey well, she deserved it. She was being a bitch," I replied.

"As usual," Helena remarked. Ava, Sevvy, and I laughed.

"I don't know if it's not going to be all around school though," Helena continued from the driver's seat. "Bailey's not going to want everyone know the Goth girl beat up the Queen Bee. How embarrassing it would be for her."

"But that's also good for Emmy," added Ava. "The less administration that know of this fight, the better."

"That way you could stay in the running for Homecoming Queen," added Sevvy.

"And then win!" exclaimed Ava. I grinned.

"I really do want to win," I said, "but I don't want to dance with Brian if _he_ wins, which he probably will since he's the king of the student population."

"I heard that he was actually paying people to pay for you and him for Homecoming King and Queen," mentioned Ava. I groaned. Well, that was just wonderful.

Great. Especially when I was taking Jagger with me.

I didn't want to dance with Fartson, not one bit! That was disgusting! It was more disgusting than when Ozzy bit the head off of a bat, which is also really sad. Poor bat.

"That's so stupid. He is so desperate, Fartson is," said Helena, rolling her eyes. "I mean, that guy can have any girl he wants, but he's going to pay people to _vote_ for you _just_ so he gets to dance with you."

"If he wasn't such a jerk and stuck up, I guess I would say that's kind of sweet," I said afterwards, shrugging. "But since he is such a jerk and totally stuck up, it is downright stupid and sick. As if I would actually fall for that guy." I scoffed and also rolled my eyes.

"Well, I can't wait to see his face when he finds you walking into the gym on Jagger's arm," squealed Ava. "I swear you two are so adorable. I'm so jealous of you!"

I smiled widely. Ava was one to always comment on Jagger and I. Even though we had been through a lot, I truly did think that Jagger was the one for me. I knew that there were a million other Goth guys out there, but there was only one Gothic vampire named Jagger Maxwell— at least I'm pretty sure there was. That Gothic vampire named Jagger Maxwell would be the only one for me, and I was growing confident in allowing him to bite me once I graduated high school.

"That's true, but it's still kind of sad seeing Rexy all glum _because _you're going out with Jagger," said Helena. A large lump stuck in my throat and my heart felt heavy. Rex's crush for me always had to ruin things. Ever since he'd told me he'd liked me it had kind of been a little awkward between the two of us. However, things were starting to look up. The only problem was that whenever anyone mentioned Jagger, Rex would suddenly become depressed, as if me going out with Jagger was a bad thing, and that was kind of annoying. I mean, Jagger and I was a good thing, wasn't it? Everyone loved our relationship, and more importantly, Jagger and I loved our relationship. We really loved each other. Couldn't Rex be happy for me, just a little? Or, perhaps, was that too much to ask since Rex really liked me?

**xXx**

Homecoming night came quickly, surprisingly. With all of the anxious students at Horace, we all expected Homecoming to come ultra slow. But nope! After an (I guess) exciting win made by us Stallions, we were all on our own to get ready, spending the next two hours on dressing up, doing our hair, and all that jazz. Jagger had had an exceptionally fun time at the football game, and though football (or sports for that matter) wasn't exactly my forte, I was glad. He, of course, cheered for the home team (us), rooting whenever we scored. However, he never cheered for Brian, of course that wasn't all too surprising.

Jagger drove me back home, kissing me good night for the time being until he'd come back to pick me up. I darted up the iron staircase to my apartment complex, bursting through the door and running to my room, thankful I was in ballet flats rather than elevator boots.

"Have a good time at the game, I presume?" Dad asked from the couch with Jake, the two of them intensely into a game of Guitar Hero (figures).

"Emmy likes sports?" Jake asked with surprise.

"Psh, no. Are you kidding?" I called from the hallway. "But Jagger does, so it was cool. But no time to talk! Got to get ready for the dance!"

"Oh yeah, I told you Em was running for Homecoming Queen, right?" asked Dad to Jake, but I didn't hear the rest of their conversation as I locked myself in the bathroom, showering and then maximizing the volume to my hair. I had to look like a rock goddess up there when I won Bailey's crown. Tonight would be the night where the world would be set right— if I won, that is.

Though I didn't want to be crowned Queen with Brian as my King, I really did want to win. Brian, at the moment, didn't even matter right now. Who cared whether I had to dance with him or not? I would be showing Horace Valen High School that Goths were just as good as the preps. Sure we weren't vain or stuck-up, but we weren't trash. If anyone was trash, it was the Fartson twins and their crew of Hollister clones, picking on others because it made themselves feel pretty good.

With the Homecoming crown, I'd be making history. With the Homecoming crown, I could change a lot. And the first thing that would change was the twins' high status on the food chain. They didn't belong there, even if they were loaded with money. So what? Your father's the inventor of the trash can. My father's a rock star.

Well, I wasn't sure whether Daddy Fartson was indeed the inventor of the trash can, but he might as well be, feeding his children garbage that they are just so magnificent. Blech! Making me sick just _thinking_ about that!

After I'd perfected my 'do— the top layers of my Scene hair maxed out with volume and the bottom layers in cute, long curls— I rushed to my room and pulled out my dress from my closet.

It really was a smoking' hot dress, and I had to admit I looked pretty smoking' hot in it! It was a floor-length mermaid gown, but I would be able to walk easily in it. For the most part, it was made of white satin with a couple of layers of white chiffon over it and was adorned with black roses. At the breasts were tufts of black satin and the spaghetti straps were white as well.

With that dress on, I searched for the shoes I had bought at the Gothic boutique with the others. They were really cute five-inch black vinyl pumps with a black bow on the toe. After I pulled those out from my closet, I placed them on my bed and walked over to my vanity, sitting down on the little black stool.

I looked at myself in the mirror, fluffing my hair and pulling my dress over my humongous boobs. Ugh, I swear, huge boobs is not always a plus. They kept popping out of the dress. Well, the dress was really cute, and I liked how I looked in it, so I bought it anyway.

I pulled out my eyeliner stick and mascara, then searched for eye shadow and lipstick.

As I was applying thick eyeliner to the top of my eyelid, extending it out of the lash line and making it flick, I heard the doorbell ring. My eyebrow arched and one eye done with eyeliner, I looked out my door and saw my dad greeting Jagger, looking ultra sexy in his homecoming wear.

He was sporting a black dress shirt, showing off his pale arms, a blood red tie loosely tied around his neck which was adorned with safety pins. He was wearing jet black skinny jeans and black leather creepers with a red plaid fabric covered top. His fingers were painted with a fresh coat of black and were bearing black onyx rings and even one ruby ring with a silver bat on it. His skinny waist was draped with many stud and spike belts as well. Underneath his shaggy white hair, which was obviously untamed and wild from not bothering to use any gel, which was just the way I liked it, I could see his pewter skeleton earring dangling from one ear.

"Hey Jagger. What's up?" greeted my dad, letting him in. Jagger grinned and nodded his head, walking inside. His green and blue eyes— outlined in black eyeliner— sparkled, finding me right away. I glanced down at one of his hand which carried a small box… a corsage box. I smiled back.

"Mr. Payne, nice to see you again," said Jagger, politely but casual. He glanced over to see Jake on the couch, Guitar Hero controller in his lap. "Jake Winestone of Vampires Walk Naked! Awesome to see you again."

Jake grinned and nodded his head. "Hey. You're Emmy's boyfriend, huh? The guy from the Coffin Club," he said. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Duh, Jake.

Jagger chuckled and nodded. "Yep, that would be me."

"Well, Em's still getting ready," Dad said and then somewhat turned his neck to the hall to call for me. "Emily! Jagger's here!"

"Yeah I know. I'm right here," I said, tilting my head to the side. Dad and Jake turned to me. Jake outlined underneath his eye with his finger.

"Uh, Em, you're missing an eye," he mentioned. I widened my eyes and blushed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I said, laughing nervously. "Hold on, I'm still getting ready! Stop picking on me, Jake!" I shouted back at him in defense as I rushed back inside my room.

I sat down at my vanity, finishing putting on my makeup, adding maroon eye shadow and a dark shade of red lipstick. After, I clipped a large spider choker with a ruby in the spider's body and a black gem hanging at the tip of the necklace, which reached the tip of my cleavage. After taking one last look at myself, I slipped on my pumps and grabbed my leather spiked tote, a torn red ribbon I'd tied to the ring of the handle hanging down.

"Okay everybody, _now_ I'm ready," I said, making a dramatic entrance. I modeled my outfit for the three men, all staring at me wide-eyed.

"Nice, Em. You spent my money wisely," Dad grinned. I grinned back, exposing my fake vampire teeth as he was.

"Um, yeah she did. Wow Em. Sometimes I wish you weren't only sixteen," said Jake. Dad growled at him while Jagger raised his eyebrows, looking shocked.

"What?" he asked. Jake shook him off.

"Ah it's nothing. I'm too old to steal your girl," laughed Jake. I eyed him strangely and shook it off.

"Anyway, ready to go?" I asked Jagger, walking towards him. His wide eyes had drifted back to me, and this time they lingered here for quite some time. "Jagger? Hello?"

He shook his head and grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry. You're just too damn beautiful, babe," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"We'll be back around… umm… huh. I don't know," I shrugged, pursing my dark lips. I looked up at Jagger with a questioning look.

"Whenever you want her back, Mr. Payne," said Jagger, his staring finally stopping as he looked over at Dad with a casual expression.

Dad nodded. "Eh, I guess when the dance ends. You're not going to Ava's or Helena's afterwards?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope."

"But we were actually planning on chilling at the Coffin Club for a bit, weren't we? All of us; Ava, Hel, Sevvy, Rafael, Rex, and Nate," Jagger added quickly, but smoothly. He looked down at me for me to go along with his plan. I nodded.

"Oh, well I guess you can be back by three or four then," Dad said, scratching the back of his head.

I smiled widely. Awesome! Late curfew!

"Okay, cool!" I said excitedly, grabbing Jagger's hand. He grinned back down at me and then handed me the corsage box.

"Here you go," he said. I opened it and smiled widely, opening my mouth. A black rose corsage with little red roses attached to the band looked back at me.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed and excitedly took it out. Jagger slipped it on my wrist and I admired it.

"Look Daddy! I have a corsage!" I squealed, showing him my wrist. Dad laughed.

"I see. We should take pictures," Dad suggested, taking out his iPhone. Jagger's and my face dropped.

"Um, maybe not, Dad. We've got to get going anyway," I said hastily, pulling on Jagger's arm towards the door.

"Aw you've got to take some pictures of your first Homecoming dance, Emmy," Jake insisted.

"No, it's okay. Jagger's really camera shy," I said, looking up at Jagger. He was nervous of the camera in Dad's phone. If Dad were to take pictures of Jagger and me, only I would come out in them. Dad would definitely freak out.

"Well, the boy's got to get over it. Come on, you two. Stand in the light," Dad instructed, pointing towards the light hanging over the dinner table.

"_Dad_, we've got to go! See you around four!" I shouted and whipped the door open and then quickly shutting it after Jagger was outside with me, leaving my dad and Jake awfully bewildered by my actions.

"Phew, that was close," I said, wiping my forehead.

"Tell me about it," sighed Jagger. "Does it bother you that we can't take pictures together? I mean, I'm sure you wanted to take pictures of you first Homecoming dance. You look great."

I sighed and gave him a sympathetic smile, holding onto his hand tighter.

"Jagger, I _do_ wish we could take pictures together, especially of occasions like this," I said. "But if you think that I'm wishing you weren't a vampire, you're wrong. I love you for who you are, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

After saying that, I cupped my hands around the sides of his jaw and kissed my vampire boyfriend, long and passionately.


	22. xxChapter 22xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Huzzah! Managed to make another chapter within the same year. d: Lawls. Well, I already have twenty-three written down, so I'll be posting that soon. Will write twenty-four in a little. ;D Enjoy and R&R (like always)! Chanku! Ciao! [: **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 22~x~x~**

Jagger walked me down the iron staircase to his vintage hearse, his hand still grasping hold of mine. My kiss seemed to have really boost his confidence. He was more excited now, eager to go to the dance. Also, he wanted to see the look on Brian Fartson's face when I walked into the gym with Jagger.

Jagger pushed me up against his hearse before opening the door for me. He was smiling, his multicolored eyes glistening as he eyed me. His finger rested on my black heart tattoo, the one with the vines cascading from it.

"You can see my favorite tattoo perfectly in this dress," he mused, tracing the vines like how he had when we'd first met outside the Coffin Club, only this time it felt okay rather than uncomfortable.

I grinned back. "Of course," I replied, at least trying to sound sultry. I caressed his face, the ran my hand up to his eyebrow where I fingered his three glittering eyebrow rings. My hand ran back down so as to touch the pewter skeleton that hung in his left ear.

"Your hands sure are adventurous tonight, aren't they?" he chuckled that deep, low chuckle that I loved. I smiled slyly, grateful that I had on enough blush to hide the natural redness that came in my cheeks when I was embarrassed.

"Perhaps," I replied cleverly. Jagger's hands rested on my hips, holding them gently. He leaned into me again and kissed me, returning my favor from up at my front door.

"Time to go show me off to that douche bag nemesis?" Jagger grinned when he broke apart. I nodded with excitement, my eyebrows narrowing.

"You bet. Time to steal the crown from Bailey the Bitch as well," I replied and got in the car.

**xXx**

We could hear the dance music blaring a block away from the school. When we pulled into the parking lot, I could spot many of the cheerleaders and jocks who sneered at my kind, dressed in two hundred dollar gowns and tuxedos. But none of those jocks were the one that I was specifically looking out for, nor were any of those the cheerleaders I was searching for as well (not that I was really looking for Bailey; I could care less about her. It was Brian, after all, who I want to show Jagger off).

Jagger found a parking space behind the gym. A lot of those cheerleaders and jocks looked at Jagger's hearse with disgust as we pulled in, but the Goths that hung outside, looming in the darkness, looked at us with approval. It was nice to be approved by others, I'll tell you that.

"You won't need a jacket?" Jagger asked, reaching for his leather motorcycle jacket with the studs and safety pins stuck into it, tearing it in some places. I shook my head.

"No, not while we're dancing," I grinned. "But maybe afterwards when we're heading the Coffin Club." I smirked. "Glad you got away with that, aren't you?"

Jagger smirked back and shrugged. "I try, I try," he said, narrowing his eyebrows slyly.

"Ah don't think too much of it. You know my dad's ultra gullible," I said.

"Yeah, but it's nice to talk him into letting you come out with me."

I ran my hand over his arm, the arm with the tattoo that read POSSESS, tracing the letters. I then looked into his mismatched eyes.

"What do you plan to do with me there?" I whispered. Jagger took my chin with his thumb and forefinger, pressing his lips briefly for a couple of pecks.

"Nothing you don't want to do," he assured in the same whisper after we had parted. I nodded as he stroked my cheek and got out of the car, sticking his car keys into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Can't wait to see the rest of the gang again," he said with a different tone, a bit uplifting as he stretched his arms. I closed the car door behind me after I had climbed out. I checked myself in the reflection of the mirror for a last minute look-over.

"I know. They're all anxious to see you," I said with a smile, walking over to him with ease in my five inch heels. Walking in heels was easy for me, since, being short all of my life, I walked in them constantly. It was either heels or ballet flats, but ballet flats revealed the actual height I really was— midget-size.

Jagger wrapped his arm around my waist casually, but holding me tight against him, making it obvious that we were a couple. We passed some more Goths, who all smiled and waved and said hello to me. They were anxious to see me win the crown— I could see it etched in their faces.

"Ready?" Jagger asked just as we were approaching the gym's front doors (which were crowded by animatedly talking cheerleaders— yuck— and jocks— double yuck. When we arrived, their talking stopped abruptly as they stared at us.

"Oh look, the Gothic Slut has arrived. The Addams Family convention is just down the street. I know they're looking for a winning Wednesday. I think I just found her," sneered Serena Hutch, a tall, brunette beauty who was also— of course— friends with Bailey. Jagger glared daggers at her, but I simply laughed it off. This, of course, was nothing new to me. All I had to do was come up with a good comeback to make her self-conscious.

"Oh Serena! That's great! I also heard that the circus right next to the Addams Family convention is looking for a hermaphrodite. I think I just found _it_!" I exclaimed proudly, holding out my arms Vannah White style to her. "We can go together!"

Her perfectly-shaped dark eyebrows narrowed down as she and her girlfriends gasped. I simply shrugged, pulled on Jagger's hand, and walked inside before I got the two of us kicked out of the dance.

The gym was decorated with (gag) the school's colors, blue and orange. The basketball hoops were covered in streamers and there were banners and pennants of the H.V. Stallions. A DJ was set up with large, tall speakers off to one side of the gym, while the punch and food bar was set up on the opposite side. A stage underneath the far end basketball hoop where the crowns for Homecoming King and Queen were displayed, being constantly observed by wide-eyed bimbo girls who _wished_ they were running for Queen.

I sighed and scanned the grym for my friends. Finally, I spotted little Ava and her pastel pink hair with tall Rex and his multicolored Mohawk standing by the food table.

"Found them!" I said excitedly and dragged Jagger along with me.

"Emmy! You brought Jagger!" exclaimed Ava when she spotted me and ran towards me in her chunky black pumps with an ankle straps. She was wearing that incredibly cute black lace pixie dress. Her dainty hands were covered in more black lace fingerless gloves with rose patterns. A large black rose was clipped in her pink hair.

"Ava!" I opened my arms for her and gave her a hug. Rex followed her not too far back, a half-smile spread across his face, his hands stuffed in black dress pants with chains hanging from the waist. He was wearing a black long-sleeved dress shirt with a spider-webbed vest and steel-toe combat boots.

"Hey Ava, Rex," Jagger greeted, nodding his head. Rex nodded his head in return, but spunky Ava hugged my boyfriend instead.

"Jagger!" squealed Ava, squeezing him tightly.

"Hey Rex," I said with a wide smile, hugging him myself. He willingly engulfed me in a tight hug.

"You look great, Em," he said softly, his cheeks flushing. I giggled. Rex was really cute.

"Oh, thanks Rex! Where's everyone else?" I asked, looking around.

"Raf and Sevvy are over there," pointed Ava to the crowded dance floor, Rafael and Sevvy dancing pretty close together. Rafael was also dressed in a black-on-black ensemble with long, thin white tie that had small black crosses decorated on it. Sevvy was in the floor-length black and white gown with the white flowers decorated on the chest that trailed down the back where it laced up. Her bright red hair was curled and framing her face. "And Hel and Gage aren't here yet."

"Gage?" I asked in confusion.

"Gage is Helena's date. He's supposedly an old family friend or whatever who she wanted to bring here," explained Rex, stuffing his hands back into his pockets.

"Then, where's Nate?" I asked.

"The sexy Nathaniel is right here, my beloved," chimed the one and only Nate from behind me, twirling me around and then kissing my hand. I blushed and cleared my throat, fearing what Jagger would think.

"Um, Nate, you remember Jagger… my _boyfriend_?" I said, taking my hand from Nate's. This was typical Nate behavior, but I didn't want to Jagger to see this.

Jagger arched an eyebrow when Nate turned to him. Nate was blood red dress shirt with the first few buttons unbutton, exposing his beautiful copper skin, a metal chain around his neck. He sported leather skinny jeans and combat boots with large silver buckles. His long dreads were tied back in a ponytail.

"Hey, that's right. Our Emmy's Jagger." Nate held out a hand. "Nice to see you again, fellow vamp lover."

Jagger held a straight face, but finally grinned and shook his hand, exposing his teeth.

"Vamp lover indeed," Jagger mused.

"So you didn't come without a date?" asked Ava.

"Nah. Decided to let the precious Gothic angels come to me instead. Have them crawling up to Nate with lustful desires," he smirked. Rex rolled his eyes and Ava, Jagger, and I exchanged glances.

"Uhh…" I started.

"Yeah, okay Nate. Whatever you say," Ava finished.

"Well, have any of you seen Brian? I haven't found Jock Farson since we've arrived," I said.

"Emily Payne wants to see me?" chimed a voice exactly after I had made my comment. I turned around and found Brian Farson in a very expensive navy blue pinstripe tuxedo with a silky pink tie tied perfectly around his neck. A girl of no real importance was standing next to him, her arm around his. Her face remained casual, but I could tell that she had probably been dreaming of this night and trying to make her appearance just about perfect ever since he'd ask her to go with him.

I mean, who wouldn't get all hyped up to be going to the Homecoming dance with the football quarterback superstar?

I wanted to groan, but then I remembered why I had wanted him here; to show off my vampire boyfriend.

"Oh, Brian, hello. Please meet my _boyfriend_, Jagger Maxwell," I introduced, clutching on to Jagger's hand.

Jagger gazed his blue and green eyes at Brian's darling face, which was now, to my pleasure, twisting into a sneer mixed with shock.

Still want to kick my boyfriend's ass, Fartson?

I didn't think so.


	23. xxChapter 23xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Okay I dunno what to say. R&R please. d: Chanks. Ciao. [8 **-Michele **

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 23~x~x~**

"Is there a problem, Brian?" I asked sweetly, pretending to not sense the tension between him and Jagger. That tension was so obvious a baby could feel it.

"Natalie, why don't you go fetch me some punch and save us a spot," Farson ordered, excusing her. He waved her off towards the food bar and the round tables set up off to the side of the dance floor. Natalie pouted.

"But Brian, I'd really like to stay with you," she urged in her high-pitched voice, walking her fingers up his arm. He shot her a glare and she immediately stopped. Her head hung low, she trudged over to the punch bowl to pour her date the snob king a cup of punch.

"Wow, you are a douche bag," Jagger scoffed, taking his eyes off of Natalie and looking back at Brian, his gaze piercing. They stood head to head, Brian maybe being less than half an inch taller and definitely thicker compared to Jagger's thin form.

"_What?"_ Fartson hissed, his teeth bared and gorgeous blue eyes glaring at my boyfriend. His hands had tightened into fists.

"Jagger," I whispered, calling him off.

"I'm just saying that you were right to call him a douche bag in the car," Jagger replied, shrugging. Fartson's glaring eyes shot to me.

"Bitch," he snarled.

My eyes widened, as did Jagger's. _"Excuse me?"_

"You guys, we'll get kicked out!" Ava cried.

"And what a damn good it would be for all of us," Brian claimed. "I just need my crown, my queen, and my dance."

"Um, you can't say that you still want me to win Queen when you just called me a bitch, you dumbass," I snipped. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Just get this losers out of here and you can be _my _bitch," he smirked in a softer tone.

Jagger roared and pushed Brian with such a hard force he fell to the ground.

"Oh my God, we've got to stop this," Ava said.

"What's going on?" Rafael exclaimed, dragging Sevvy by her hand, a worried look on her face.

"For real! I just got here and I see Jagger and Fartson fighting! What the hell did I miss?" exclaimed Helena in a beautiful sea green silk mermaid dress, her long black hair pulled up in curls with a black feather clip holding its place. She was holding the arm of a pale white guy in a pinstripe black Jack Skellington look-alike suit, his short hair white as his skin, his dead-grey eyes outlined in thick black eyeliner. His eyebrow was pierced with a silver arrow and his ears with skull plugs. I took this guy to be Gage.

"Ugh, could there be any more of you zombie freaks?" groaned Fartson. I placed my fists on my hips.

"Yeah, there could. But if you don't want them to beat your sorry football butt, then I'd suggest you shut up and go chill and talk about football and breaking girls' hearts and how big my boobs are with your other jock losers," I suggested.

He glared, but smirked. "How'd you know we talk about your freakish boob size?"

"Just go before I make Jagger break both your arms off," I threatened. Fartson eyed Jagger, as if he wanted to take him on but knew he couldn't and walked out the door, passing Helena— who treated him like he was a walking disease when he passed.

"Dang, I missed a whole lot, huh?" Helena sighed when she approached us. Nate shrugged.

"Just a little," he snickered.

"Well, everyone, this is Gage Vaulker. We've known each other since we were— what?— four years old," she introduced. We all exchanged hellos and waves when Helena introduced each of us to Gage.

"I really hate him. I hate him so much," Jagger whispered. I scoffed.

"Yeah, you and me both, buddy."

"No, Em, I mean I really, _really_ hate him." His tone was soft and firm. I gulped silently.

I'm pretty sure that being on a vampire's hate list was not a good thing. By the look on Jagger's face, and how his biceps flexed as he tightened his fists, he was ready to beat the shitake mushrooms out of someone, and I could only guess who that was.

"Jagger, we're here to have a good time, okay babe? Let's just forget about it, at least for now," I suggested, unfolding a fist so I could entangle my fingers with his. I tried looking into his green and blue eyes, but they were still focused on the gym doors. Nate, Ava, and Rex went to find a table while Helena, Gage, Rafael, and Sevvy went back out to the dance floor.

"Jagger, let's go dance. Come on." I tilted his head towards me and saw that look of anger and hunger only a vampire could have. One side of his lip was lifted in a sneer, exposing his sharp vampire fang. Heart beating really fast, I tried to think of something that could calm Jagger down. Brian had really pissed him off, and that definitely was not good. Brian didn't know that he had been picking a fight with a full-fledged vampire. Little did he know that skinny Jagger could break thick Brian in a millisecond without any hesitation.

I stroked Jagger's face and then leaned up to kiss him, knowing that that would make him calm just a bit down. When my lips met with his, I could feel the tightness of his lips from that sneer, but it was soon loosened by my kiss.

Jeez, my kisses were working miracles today! Go me and my kisses!

Jagger's body relaxed and he unraveled his other fist, placing this one on my hip, as usual. He tightened his grip on my hand as he moved his lips faster, making this kiss more intense like how he liked to make them.

Well, at least he wasn't all tense about Brian.

But, actually, since Jagger and I were like this, I really wanted him to walk in on us, just so he could see us kissing. I thought it'd be funny.

Sure enough, Jock Farson and his loud crew of bimbo football players had walked into the gym as we continued to lock lips. Fartson's voice was really loud, but when he walked in, it just suddenly stopped.

Jagger and I parted and I turned to the door. Fartson was _infuriated_. Why they heck was he infuriated? I wasn't his girl or anything.

But then I remembered how the others were saying the Brian wanted me because I was the only "hot" (their word, not mine) girl that the rich boy couldn't have. I was the only girl who's heart couldn't be won over by his charms, or bought with his money.

Brian was _jealous_ of Jagger. Jock boy was jealous of the Goth girl. What a small world.

"Yo, Brian, what's up man?" his friends were asking, trying to get his attention. Brian's eyes locked on mine, his eyebrows narrowed down over his beautiful blue eyes. Jagger looked at him too, and then I heard him growl again. I held on to his arms tightly.

"Jagger, don't," I pleaded softly.

"Why not? The guy is disgusting. He hates what he sees right now, I can tell," Jagger sneered.

"Well duh. That's because he likes me. He's jealous of you," I explained. However, that only made Jagger angrier.

"Everybody has to be in love with you! You're _mine_, Emily."

"And I'm yours only," I assured. I glanced back at Fartson. His eyes were still on me in that same glare. Then, he turned on his heel of his ninety-eight dollar shoes and marched out the gym door in anger, either plotting what he was going to do next or maybe just going out to sulk because he couldn't have the girl he wanted.

Jeez. Tough noodles for that guy.


	24. xxChapter 24xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Loooong chapter! Five pages on Word Doc. [; Woot! 'Kay, well, I'm watching my dad play "Bully". It's quite inspirational. ROFL! But I was talking about for a fanfiction. d; Hahahaha. Well, I'll let you read. Enjoy and R&R please! Thanks muchos! Ciao! [: **-Michele **

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 24~x~x~**

I finally got Jagger to go out and dance with me on the dance floor. We danced to some upbeat tunes, and then we slow danced. I'd never slow danced with Jagger before. I'd never known he _could_ slow dance. He just didn't seem that type of guy. But he was good, at least way better than clumsy ol' me, that's for sure.

"Where'd you learn to slow dance?" I asked, holding on to Jagger for dear life and praying hard that I wouldn't accidentally stomp on his foot. So far, I was doing pretty good.

Jagger chuckled. "My parents taught Luna and I when we were younger. Being from a royal family, it was a must to learn to slow dance. We had to learn lots of ballroom dances."

"But I thought you said Luna was born a human," I said softly so no one could overhear us. "How were your parents able to teach her if she was awake while they slept?"

"My parents sent her to human dance classes. They'd bring her back home once classes ended. Since they usually lasted all day, we were already awake by the time she came back."

"I never would have taken you for a dancing guy," I said. Jagger grinned.

"Most people wouldn't. Have you seen the way I dress?" he teased, pulling me closer to his chest and guiding me through the steps. I continued to glance down at my feet until Jagger lifted my chin up with his forefinger and thumb.

"Don't look at the floor. Just look at me," he instructed in that soft, sultry tone that made me want to melt to the floor in a puddle of Emily goop.

I did as he say, taking my eyes off of my feet, and met my eyes with his green and blue ones. They smiled back at me, sparkling underneath the glittering lights of the gym. I'd forgotten about our angry encounter with Jock Fartson, and Jagger seemed to as well. He was all smiles and laughing with me and my friends. We were all having a really good time.

After a fast, up-tempo song, Jagger and I decided to take a break from dancing. We'd been dancing for nearly an hour straight without stopping besides the pauses in between songs.

We walked over to the round lunch tables where we found Helena and Gage deeply engaged in a conversation.

"Hey guys," I said when Jagger and I sat down. Helena looked up and smiled at us.

"Hi! Gage and I were just reliving of childhood memories. I can't believe you remember this much!" She turned to Gage, who just shrugged and stared at Helena with those dead-grey eyes.

"I've got a good memory, I guess," he said in an deep voice. He turned to Jagger. "I hear you come from Romania."

Jagger smiled proudly and straightened himself. I rolled my eyes and grinned at him, placing a hand on his arm.

"You bet," Jagger replied. "One of the most haunted places of the world, since it's the home of the vampires."

Gage laughed. "Yeah! Wicked awesome place. Hope to go there myself, one day. Maybe I'll bring Hel," he said, arching an eyebrow at her. Helena widened her eyes and looked away, flushing a deep crimson.

"Oh, Gage…" she murmured. I giggled.

"Aw Hel. You know you'd love to go," I mused.

"Do you have to embarrass me like that?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah, just a bit." Helena rolled her eyes.

"Geez, you and Gage are so much alike. I'm surprised you aren't twins!" she cried.

"They'd make a right sight better set of twins than the Farsons, that's for sure," Jagger growled, pointing a thumb back at the dance floor where Brian and Bailey were dancing with their own dates.

"No, I think Brian and Bailey make good twins; they're both stuck-up and jerk wads. Gage and I would just make a cooler set of twins," I said, nudging Gage across the table. He laughed and nodded.

"I'm sure," he agreed.

A slow song picked up and Gage turned Helena, outstretching his hand to her.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked sultrily. Helena accepted his hand eagerly and stood up from our table.

"We'll see you up on stage from the audience, Em," Helena said and she left with Gage, giddily.

I turned my head sharply towards the clock and gasped. It was almost time to announce the Homecoming King and Queen. My stomach leaped and my heart pounded with anticipation.

"I didn't realize that it was already time," I said. Jagger grabbed a hold of my hand.

"You're going to win, babe. And if Fartson wins as King, just know that he could never be your king," Jagger said.

"And why's that?" piped an irritating voice from behind us. I groaned when I found Brian Farson standing above us, his arms crossed and eyes fixated on us in an evil glare.

"Because you're not good enough for her," Jagger replied coolly. Brian scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm even good enough for Taylor Swift!" Brian exclaimed with such confidence. "What makes you think I wouldn't be good enough for Gothic Slut?" I laughed hard.

"Ha! As if Taylor Swift would so much look your way when you passed her on the street," I said.

"And she's _not_ a slut. You're just jealous that I get these boobs all to myself, aren't you?" Jagger snickered, pulling me onto his lip and squeezing my chest. I scowled and swatted his hands away. Brian glared at him, but glanced down where his hands had been, making _me_ glare.

"Hey. Eyes off the merchandise," I snapped. Brian shook away his thoughts away and shifted his glare to my face, a grim smile creeping up on his perfect pink lips.

"You just wait for our dance. You'll make a lovely queen. I've always wanted a Goth slut," he snickered and turned away. I glared at him, clenching my fists. I looked up at Jagger, who looked even more infuriated than I ever could be. His teeth were bared, exposing his _real_ vampire fangs for the whole world to see. His eyes were set in a deadly glare that was burning into Fartson's back. I hated Fartson, yes, but once again, I didn't want Jagger to go out and kill him, like he probably would. Brian just didn't know when to stop. And I couldn't tell him the truth because then he would tell the whole town and who knows what they'd do to Jagger! Run him out with torches and wooden stakes like they would have in medieval Transylvania?

"Let's get some fresh air, okay?" I suggested, standing up from the table and smoothing out my dress. I held out my hand to him, but his glaring green and blue eyes still remained on my dancing nemesis. "Jagger…"

His breathing was silent, as always, but his nostrils were flared. Then, he did something that frightened me so greatly.

He licked his lips.

"Jagger, _no_!" I cried in a whisper, gripping his shoulders. I forcibly turned his head to face me. "Promise me that you will _not_ go after him. He doesn't know better. He doesn't know you're a vampire."

"All the better," he said with a grim smile. "Surprises are exciting, aren't they?"

"Not if you're going to scare him to death, and I mean that literally." "How could you not let me do this, Emily?" he asked. "After the way he's talked to you, treated you… I just want a sip."

My face drained of all its color. How could he refer to Brian as a beverage? What was he, a sippy cup? On the outside, Brian and I were complete opposites, aliens of each other, but on the inside, we were exactly the same. Jagger couldn't treat one of my kind that way.

I gulped. "Jagger," I said, hesitantly. "If you're going to be this way, then you're going to have to leave. You cannot kill him. You cannot _drink_ from him. Leave Brian Farson alone."

It felt weird standing up for Brian, considering that he would never do the same for me. Jagger glared at me for a bit longer, and then sighed.

"I'm such a bastard. You're right; it's wrong to drink from humans. I can't help it, Emily. You know that," he said remorsefully.

I nodded and hugged him to me. "I know, love. I know."

"Should we just leave? It's so tempting being around him. He just finds ways to piss me off," Jagger growled.

"I know it's hard, but just try to ignore him. Yeah, he's annoying and an oober big jerk, but if you don't pay any attention to him, he'll get sick of you and leave you alone."

Jagger chuckled. "You sound like my mother," he said, biting his tongue. I half-smiled. It wasn't a proven fact that Brian would leave him alone if Jagger would just ignore him, but it was worth a try. Usually whenever I tried to ignore Brian— which was so extremely hard. It took my all to not bash his face in with my fist—, he continued to torment me with the simplest things; tapping his pencil loudly, sighing obnoxiously over and over again, and especially the constant glances I received throughout class, checking to see if I was annoyed by him. Well, his very existence annoyed me, so why wouldn't everything else he did as well?

"Okay—" I started, but was interrupted when Monique, the ASB president, came up on stage and announced that it was time to name the Homecoming King and Queen, which had actually slipped my mind.

"Ladies and gentlemen and guests of Horace Valen High, thank you so much for coming tonight. Welcome back alumni of Horace. Long live the stallions!" she cheered, throwing a fist into the air. A chorus of cheering came from the jocks and cheerleaders and alumni. "Will the nominees for King and Queen come up to the stage please?"

Jagger and I exchanged looks. He was already dreading the dance everyone predicted I would have to do when Brian and I won.

Brian looked my way from his date, Natalie. That sly grin that meant trouble lingered across his lips. I groaned.

"Well, let's just pray to the Goth gods that Brian won't win King," I sighed. Jagger growled, but nodded. He pecked me on the lips briefly before letting me go and I grudgingly walked up on stage. What did boost my confidence was the cheering of my fellow Goth people.

"Yeah! Emily!"

"Represent!"

"Vamp pride!"

I grinned and waved, and then made a rock-on sign with my fingers, sticking out my tongue and showing off my vampire fangs. More cheers arose from the Gothic crowd.

I walked over to the three other girls running against me. I stood out from all of them with my white Gothic mermaid dress and large spider choker.

Rexelle Kingston, one of Bailey's cheerleading friends, was dressed in a metallic purple dress that reached just above her knees, her black hair pulled up into a pompadour. Julie Anderson, another one of Bailey's cheerleading friends, was in a slim-fitting sky blue dress with frills running across her chest. Her short blonde hair was in tiny bouncy curls with a blue flower clipped in her hair.

Bailey Farson walked up next to her friends, her chin high and arms moving elegantly as she walked, looking like an actual princess. She was dressed like she'd already _won_ Homecoming Queen, wearing a floor-length slim-fitting pastel pink gown with a sash draped around her elbows. Her perfect blonde hair was done in those curls, but up in a pompadour as well, pink ball pins holding her hair in place.

I rolled my eyes at her. She tossed me a glare and scoffed, then looked out into the crowd and put on her best beauty queen smile, waving like she were royal.

The four boys running for King lined up on the other side of the table where the King crown was displayed. Bailey stood closest to the Queen tiara, eyeing it with greed.

"Now, for the moment we've all been waiting for," Monique said into the microphone. "The announcing of the Homecoming King and Queen." Cheers again erode from the crowd, at least the jock and cheerleader and alumni crowd. The Goths stayed quiet, as it wasn't the Homecoming King they were anticipating on.

Monique opened up the first envelope and pulled out the folded slip of paper. "And the new Homecoming King of Horace Valen is… Brian Farson!"

Brian smiled proudly as he walked up to the microphone, throwing fists in the air while his football team rooted for him and cheerleaders swooned. Some of the Goth kids actually _booed_ for him, which was actually quite hilarious. I stifled my giggling, which led to vicious glares from my competitors.

Monique lowered the crown onto Brian's blonde head, her face beaming. She clapped and displayed him Vannah White style.

"Your new Homecoming King!" More cheers, whistles, applauds, and even boos.

Brian looked back at me, looking like a real king with that crown, his blue eyes like sapphires. He grinned, anticipating the results for Queen. He had a pretty good idea who would win.

"Now, the results for Homecoming Queen," said Monique to quiet down the crowd, which worked. Every set of eyes was focused on the unopened envelope in Monique's hands. She sliced it open and pulled out the folded piece of paper. Out of the corner of my eye, I could Bailey with her manicured fingers crossed. I looked out into the crowd; even Jagger was totally fixated on the envelope.

"And our new Homecoming Queen is…"


	25. xxChapter 25xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Second to the last chapter, if you can believe it. ^-^ Ah, I'm going to miss Emily and Jagger... hopefully he does turn her one day because I really want Emmy to be a vampy too! XD Ahahahahaaaa! Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. Stay tuned for the last chapter, though, admittedly, it isn't very long... well, it's just the usual three-pagers I normally write. Okay, R&R por favor! Chanku! Ciao! [: **-Michele **

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 25~x~x~**

The entire gym was silent, you could here a pin drop clear as a bell. Everybody listened and waited anxiously for Monique to announce the winner.

"And our new Homecoming Queen is… Bailey Farson!"

What?

_What?_

_WHAT?!?!?!_

The cheerleaders cheered for their captain as the tiara was placed on Bailey's head. Even Bailey was surprised.

My eyes were wide with shock. I wasn't disappointed— okay, well maybe a little—, but I was definitely in utter awe. As was every other jock and Goth. We'd all figured that I'd win because rumor had it that Brian was paying everyone to vote for me, just so he could have that Homecoming King and Queen dance.

But I hadn't won.

I wasn't Queen.

In a way it was a relief, since I didn't have to dance with that slime ball, but on the other hand, I'd really wanted to make history by being the first Goth girl to win Queen. Well, I guess I'd already made history by being nominated. Beggars can't be choosers I suppose.

But apparently Brian didn't think so.

He was the most shocked out of all of us, even me. His baby blue eyes were wide and furious, his jaw open so wide I could literally stick my fist in it. Murmurs began to arise from the audience.

"_What?"_ he cried. Bailey looked at him strangely.

"I always win Homecoming Queen," she said, wiping the surprise off her face and acting as if she'd known all along she would win. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Because you weren't supposed to win!" he shouted, the gym falling dead silent again. Bailey glared her matching blue eyes at her twin and tilted her head. Monique stepped off of the stage, anxious to get away from the now-angry Bailey. Everybody knew not to be around Princess Fartson when she was angry— she truly lived up to her name: Bailey the Bitch.

"What do you mean I wasn't supposed to win?" she hissed, stomping towards her brother in those five-inch tall white stilettos. The other Homecoming King and Queen nominees back away from the quarrelling twins, making their way back into the audience, careful not to cross their paths. The twins stayed oblivious to them. I remained at my spot where I'd been standing with the other three contestants.

"_She_ was supposed to win!" Brian shouted at her, pointing a finger at me. I widened my eyes and chuckled nervously. Bailey shifted her angry eyes at me and a fire brew with those beautiful sapphires. I waved nervously; the last thing I wanted was to be a part of some stupid sibling quarrel, especially if it was over some stupid little crown. Heck, I could buy one at Party City exactly identical to the one Bailey wore.

"Why were _you_ supposed to win?" Bailey growled at me. I narrowed my eyebrows and shrugged.

"Heck if I know! I'm not in charge of this thing! I didn't even want to be _nominated_," I said. "I'm only here to represent my awesome vamp lovers." I received a few cheers from the Goths for my remark. Everybody was still shocked by the outcome and too interested in the Farson fight.

The Bitch sneered at me and tossed her glare back to her brother, his glare equally intense and evil.

"The crown was _mine_. It _is_ mine. This thing is rightfully mine. _I'm_ the queen bee. _I_ rule the school. Everybody loves _me_. That's why I won this!" Bailey cried, pointing her manicured nail into Brian's chest. Brian raised his chin with a sneer.

"That crown isn't yours. It should be Emily's. I _paid_ for it to be hers!" he shouted in her face.

Gasps echoed through the gym. Even Bailey gasped, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. I was right… Man was I right! He totally _had_ paid for me. That crown _wasn't_ meant for me. I wouldn't have won the crown fair and square, and that's not what I wanted. I wanted to win, yes, but I didn't want to cheat. I wanted to prove that a Goth could become Homecoming Queen, but not if I had to cheat at it. I glared at Brian as well.

"You _paid_ for it? You paid other people to _vote_ for me?" I asked softly, but with disappointment. The twins— and just about everyone else— looked over at me as I walked over to them to stand beside Bailey. For the first time, she didn't repel away.

"Well, I…" Brian stammered.

"Why the stuttering? You know fully well what you've said," I said. "As a matter of fact, everybody in this _room_ now knows that you paid students to vote for me! You cheated just so you could have the King and Queen dance with me, didn't you?" Bailey's eyebrows narrowed suspiciously at her brother, but then looked back at me. "And why was that?" I turned to the crowd. "That was because Brian Farson is in love with me. He's in love with me because I'm the only 'hot Goth girl'"— air-quoting my gang's words— "that he can't have because I can't be won over by his charms or his cash." I turned back to Brian putting on my sweetest face, who was tomato red in the face from humiliation. "Isn't that right, Brian dear?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. Bailey looked at Brian like he was from another planet with three heads and fifty eyeballs.

"_You're in _love_ with her?"_ she asked, pointing a thumb at me. I made a face.

"I know; I found it disgusting too," I said. Bailey looked back at me with a sort of sincerity in her eyes.

"You were telling the truth? Back in town, you weren't lying to me?" she asked softly. I nodded, a smile that was near-impossible to stop gradually growing on my face. And then, I placed a hand on her shoulder and surprisingly— yet again— she did not repel. "And you really deserve that crown, despite all of the egotistic things you've just said." I laughed and she smiled back, a gorgeous smile that wasn't full of lies and deceit. For the first time, I actually saw some decency in Bailey Farson. And for once, she wasn't a bitch.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I announced to the audience, coming out from Bailey's side so they could see me. I extended my arms and displayed Bailey. "You're Horace Valen Homecoming Queen!"

Suddenly, the intense silence was gone and was replaced with a cheerful, applauding splendor. Cheers and whistles echoed off of the walls of the gym, even from the Gothic vampire fans. I smiled proudly at Bailey. Despite what a attention-craving, fight-picking, teasing bitch she'd been, I was happy for her. I was sorry that her brother had went and cheated for her crown just so I could dance with him, the scum. It was unfair for her. But, then again, she'd finally experienced what competition was all about. Bailey had always just been the absolute best, no one remotely close to being as good as she. Well, someone _had_. She just happened to be a Gothic freak like the rest, only she was Bailey Farson-level attractive.

"Thank you, Emily," Bailey said to me and hooked her arm through mine, holding me tightly to her. She waved like a queen to her cheering fans.

I looked back and saw Brian sulking in the darker corner of the gym, his King crown still on his head, but not looking so majestic as it had before on him. It seemed to be just an accessory that made Brian look childish and not like the king I had seen before.

Sighing, I let go of Bailey's arm, who watched me with surprise as her audience continue to cheer her on. I walked down the steps of the stage and towards Brian. He glared at me with his arms folded across his chest.

"What? You've got what you wanted. We don't get to dance. You've humiliated me yet again and are the freakish Goth heroine. What more do you want?" he snapped.

"You cheated, and that was wrong," I started, placing a hand on his arm. "And, I know you wanted to dance with me so badly, but going to this extent was totally not the right way to go. I mean, look at your sister." I turned to Bailey, a smile returning to my face when I saw how happy she was. "Look at her. You were about to take that away from her. And I know that she gets this every year, but I think this time she's really appreciated it. It's not just a symbol anymore."

"She only appreciates it because you sold me out. If you hadn't have done that, she'd still be just like before; snobby, bossy, and bitchy."

I sighed, turning back to him. "Maybe you're right. But either way, your plan foiled. I guess we know not to cheat for something as silly as a dance again," I said.

Brian looked down at the brown linoleum floor and sighed heavily. "I do love you, Emily. I really do. What I did was out of love for you. I knew you wouldn't want to dance with me if I asked, so I figured that you'd have to dance with me if you won Queen. Just to dance with you would make any guy satisfied," he said softly. I looked at him for a long time. I was just working miracles today… _again_! Brian's words definitely spoke of truth, that was for sure. There was no way he could be lying; he was way too serious. And the quiet quivers in his voice told me that he may be on the verge of tears.

I lifted his chin up with a black-painted finger, looking into those shiny sapphire eyes with a smile.

"Hey, I guess we all make mistakes sometimes, right? I'll dance with you, if that's what you really want. But only if you'll stop annoying the crap out of me," I bargained with a chuckle. A small smile grew on Brian's face.

"I don't know if I could do that, but I'll try," he chuckled. My smile widened as I took his arm.

"But we're going to have to talk to my boyfriend first. He's pretty pissed at you for all that you've done," I said. Brian's smile dropped and guilt took its place.

"Yeah, umm… I'm really sorry," he said.

"You know I've forgiven you, but him… I'm not so sure. Better apologize to him yourself."

Brian looked at me anxiously as we made our way through the crowd which was now dispersing with Bailey off stage. The DJ was back at his place, putting on more dance music.

"Do you think he will forgive me?" he asked, worry in his tone.

I shrugged. "I don't know," I answered, completely honest.

We met with Jagger, who was talking with Nate, Helena, and Gage.

"Well look who it is," chimed Nate with a glare. "It's the _cheater_."

"Nate," I said sternly. "Could you guys maybe give Jagger, Brian and I some privacy please?" I asked my friends. Helena gave Brian a suspicious look but nodded. She took Gage and Nate away from us, leading them to the dance floor.

"You again," Jagger grumbled, crossing his pale arms, causing them to flex. Brian looked down at the ground again, ashamed of his actions. He was actually intimidated to be in the presence of Jagger, and Jagger knew it. He grinned smugly at him.

"Jagger," I said. "Brian has something to say to you."

"What is this, Emily? Why are you associating with this lowlife?" he asked with disgust.

"Please just listen to what he has to say," I pleaded.

"And why should I?" Jagger growled. "He's said so much shit about you and I, I'm surprised you're even telling me to listen to him. What's he said to you to change your mind?"

I glared at him. "Jagger," I hissed. "I don't care if you don't want to listen to him. Just do it. And if you won't, then I'll just okay him for you."

"Okay him? For what?"

"If you'd listen, then you'd know!"

Jagger sighed. He hated to have me yell at him. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he said, "Alright. Fine. What do you want me to hear?"

I looked up at Brian, rubbing his arm. "It's okay, Brian," I said comfortingly. "Go ahead and tell him. He's not going to do anything to you." I shot Jagger a glare after saying this. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

Brian lifted his head and met with Jagger's mismatching eyes. He took a deep breath. I'm sure our argument had startled him just a bit. A crazy Goth couple in front of a prep boy? I laughed to myself.

"Jagger, I-I'm really sorry about everything I've said to you and Emily, man. That was totally not cool, especially since she's really done nothing to me to begin with. Everything that she's done to me was because I started it. I… I just want us to be cool, especially with what I'm about to ask you," he said.

"You better not be asking me for my hand in marriage," said Jagger. Brian and I laughed.

"No, no it's definitely _not _that," he said. "I wanted to ask if it would be okay if I danced with Emily for a couple of songs. I know she's your girlfriend and that I'm a jerkass, but I would really like to dance with her."

I looked at Jagger. His face was sort of contorted into a sneer, but I arched an eyebrow and, behind Brian's back, nodded very quickly. Jagger caught my message and sighed heavily.

"Alright, fine," he said at last. Brian smiled widely and clapped a hand on Jagger's shoulder.

"Aw man, thank you so much!" he said, with excitement. "And… I'm forgiven?" he added, trying not to sound too hasty. Again, I nodded quickly and Jagger made another heavy sigh.

"Yes, you are forgiven."

I smiled widely as well and hugged Jagger tightly. "Thank you, babe," I whispered in his ear, and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"But dancing is all you get from her!" Jagger demanded strictly. "And this is all you will get. No other apology or anything will make me give her up for a kiss or a sleepover, got it?"

Jeez, who was he: my boyfriend or my father?

Brian chuckled and nodded.

"No problem, dude. Just a dance. Or two," he added quickly. I grabbed his arm and ran out onto the dance floor, blowing my lonely boyfriend a kiss. He kept a strict eye on us, making me lead to believe that he was taking lessons from my father.

Never would I thought I'd be dancing with Brian Farson, my arch nemesis. Sure we'd only known each other for a month or so, but I'd already hated his guts the second he showed me to gym. I guess, maybe, cheating to help me win was actually a good thing. It helped Bailey realize that the world did not revolve around her and Brian to express his feelings in a more mature way, even if he couldn't have the girl he'd fallen in love with. And as I danced in his arms, I realized that there were no Brian and Bailey Fartsons enrolled here at Horace, only two gorgeous and incredibly friendly twins named Brian and Bailey _Farson_.


	26. xxChapter 26xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Oooh, sorry I didn't post this earlier. d: I never had time.... Well, this is the last chapter of DWK II and I hope you enjoy it!! I'm sorry it's not that long like the last chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. ^-^ Thank you to all of you who stayed with Emily and Jagger through both stories. Your reviews, favorites, and alerts made me really happy and were what kept me writing. I love nothing more than to please my readers with my writing, especially if they are hanging over the edge of their seats for the next update. [x You all are amazing and I'm really happy you enjoyed the two installments. ^-^ Well, R&R and enjoy the final chapter of Emily and Jagger in DWK. Chanku! Ciao! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 26~x~x~**

"Thank you for letting him dance with me, Jagger," I said to him while in his vintage hearse, driving towards the Coffin Club for our own little party. "It really meant a lot to him."

Jagger's lip tilted upwards, but not exactly in a smile. "I still don't like him. I've got that bad vibe."

"I think you only have that because of the way he's treated us," I said. "I talked to him when I walked off the stage with Bailey. He's really different and I think he's going to change his ways at school."

"Can you honestly believe that?" Jagger asked. I thought for a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, I can," I replied. "Did you see them in there? The twins? And, not only them, but all of the other preps and jocks?"

They'd all been so, well, _nice_ to me, for lack of a better word. They smiled at me, waved to me, told me they liked my dress, thought I looked pretty. The preps and jocks told me this. Really! I'd never been so popular in a positive way. My popularity had extended positively from my Goth crowd. The preps and jocks actually liked me.

And, the weirdest thing was, the preps and jocks actually liked my Goth friends as well. _All_ of them. And the Goths liked the preps and jocks. We'd all become friends. We'd all communicated with kind words. We'd all danced with each other; preps, jocks, and Goths alike. It was as if Horace Valen had gone from discriminating ghetto to a integrating utopia. Finally, there were peace amongst the two total opposite cliques.

"Yeah, I did," Jagger said, a smile creeping up on his face. "You've changed everybody tonight, and you didn't even have to win Homecoming Queen. You just had to sell out the jock, make nice with the princess, and everybody would love you. You even helped those cliques to love each other. They all accept one another. How'd you do it?" He arched an eyebrow, draping an arm around my seat.

I shrugged and grinned. "Dunno. Guess I'm just so amazing, huh?" I claimed. Jagger chuckled and kissed me on the lips as we turned into a parking space of the Coffin Club.

"Oh, you are _definitely_ amazing, my vampiress," he whispered sultrily and enveloped me into one of those hot, controllable, wild, steamy, sexy kisses.

**xXx**

Things were so different, it were almost as if I were dreaming. I'd told Dad about the dance. He was disappointed I hadn't won, but ten billion times more proud of what I had done.

"You're a miracle worker, Emmy!" he exclaimed as he embraced me in a bear hug, kissing the top of my head. I would have chuckled, but I was losing breath from the lack of air in my circulation. Instead of agreeing with him, I was pounding on his back, gasping for him to let go of me. I wasn't mad at him; I knew he was just so proud of me, which made me feel like even more rich than the Farson twins and Donald Trump combined, and that's a _lot_ of money, even with out Donald.

School was so weird, and yet so awesome. In the mornings before school started, the student population wasn't split up into preps/jocks and Goths. They were mingled together, conversing and laughing with each other. During passing periods while at our lockers, instead of teasing or trying to trip a Goth, jocks and preps kindly helped them with their books and walked to their shared classes. Lunch was just about the same as the morning times¾ we were all mixed together. Of course, I still sat with my crew, but occasionally one of the twins would sit with us with a couple of their friends and we'd enjoy their company.

The relationship between Bailey and Brian never really healed, but knowing they were siblings, we figured it had to repair some time. Bailey never really did forgive her brother for trying to cheat her of her crown, but they still sometimes talked. We don't know how it was at home for them, though; they never talked about one another when we had them alone. They definitely never sat together at lunch. If one of them were sitting with me and my friends, the other would sit elsewhere. It was sort of sad to see them like this. Perhaps it would change, just like everybody else seemed to. Perhaps I could help them repair their close sibling relationship. Then, of course, I don't think I'd know how, considering that I'm just an only child. Maybe tips from Jagger would help. He, after all, is a twin too.

**xXx**

Jagger and I sat in my bedroom one night after my dad had just gotten back from band practice. He still couldn't trust us alone, even though we'd been going out for about eight months and we knew better. Well, _I_ knew better and Jagger claimed he knew better… well, I actually don't think he did know better.

The biting subject came up many times throughout our relationship. Jagger was truly anxious to bite me. He wanted to show me so many things the vampires did. He wanted to show me how to turn into a bat and how to use the fangs.

"I have fangs," I said, pointing to my fake permanent ones. "What's so different about real ones?"

"Oh, but Emmy, the authenticity of them is extravagant! Talk to Luna; she'll tell you," said Jagger.

"Luna had fake vampire fangs before she was turned?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yup. They fell out as soon as her real ones grew in. Man was she excited. Becoming a vampire was the happiest thing that could ever happen to her," he said, sighing.

"Yeah, but that's probably because she was the only human in a family full of vampires. No duh that'd be the happiest thing in her life; she'd finally be one like her family," I said, rolling my eyes.

He sighed. "Emmy, are you having second thoughts?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. I promised you I'd let you turn me, and I intend to keep that promise. I am anxious to turn. Being a vampire is only a Goth's dream. But you're comparing me to someone who isn't even from the same league as I. Luna is naturally a vampire, even if she was born human. I am not."

"I'm sorry," he said, glumly. "I'm just so excited for you. I'm finally going to have my covenant ceremony. I'm finally going to be bonded, and especially to the girl I'm so in love with."

I looked into his mismatching eyes and smiled gently. This vampire was so anxious, so eager to just sink his teeth into me, he wouldn't have a second thought. I wanted to be with him. I was glad I was the one who he wanted to be bonded with for all eternity; if there was any other girl I'd be furious. But leaving behind my humanity, my father, my human life… it was all such a big cost.

"Emmy," Jagger said softly, breaking me from my thoughts. He cupped his hands around my face, rubbing my cheeks with his black-painted thumbs. "Thank you so much for doing this for me. I know it's such a great cost. I know it's such a big deal for you. I promise you that you will still be able to see your father and your friends, it will just be at a different time. Good thing they're all night owls!" He laughed. "But really, thank you so much. You mean the world to me and I love you. I'm just so happy to have found the girl I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with, and that she feels the same."

I smiled widely and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh Jagger!" I cried. "I could never love anyone more than you. I'll try to be the best vampiress there ever was, just for you." I could totally do it, couldn't I? I mean, I already acted like I was a princess of the dark.

"Oh, but Emily," Jagger whispered in my ear, running his fingers through my black and bleached-blonde Scene hair, "you don't need to even try. You already do make the best vampiress there ever was… just _naturally_."


	27. Beautiful Dark Princess sneakpeek

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: I know some of you have already read this but I'm hoping to start this fanfic again. However, I have a new Vampire Kisses I'm working on ... a third installment to DWK. :D Yes, this will be in Emily's perspective (only BDP is in Jagger's). I don't know when it will be coming out, but I'm working on it right now as we speak. Stay tuned and enjoy! R&R please. ;D** **-Michele  
**

* * *

**~+~+~Chapter 01~+~+~**

I stood at the coffin set with a black lace tablecloth, an ancient candelabra, and two gold goblets filled with red liquid that looked a lot like wine. I stared down the aisle Emily would be walking down. Chairs were set up on either side of the black carpet, seated with relatives and friends of the family, including the Sterlings and Raven Madison — my former nemesis' vampire mate. Not one person from Emily's world was here. Our covenant ceremony was kept secret from the mortals.

"Perfect night," my father sighed, standing beside me in an all-black suit that looked to be from the 1800s — which it probably was ¾ and looking up at the black foggy sky, a full moon barely visible through the grey clouds. "I'm so proud of you, son."

My parents had waited an eternity for me to finally have my covenant ceremony, of course, Luna still hadn't had hers either. But I was the oldest in the family, out of the three of us, and they felt as if it were I that should have the first covenant ceremony, especially now that Luna was a vampire as well.

Everyone was waiting anxiously for the mortal to come out. Speaking of Luna, where was she with Emily? I rolled my eyes at the thought of Luna just dolling her up. She's never had someone to put make-up on before, so having Emily in the family was definitely exciting for her, especially when Luna found out that she was just as goth as us.

I caught my mother's glance. Her brilliant blue eyes were calm and patient, as always. She could sense my tension. She smiled and nodded, as if to say, "Calm down, Jagger dear. The girls will be here soon."

I was so anxious. I wanted to be bonded to the mortal girl I truly was in love with. True, I'd wanted to bite Raven and turn her on sacred ground, but I was so impatient and I'd wanted to get back at Alexander for leaving my sister standing at her covenant ceremony (the one that was supposed to turn her into a vampire. Instead, she'd been bitten by some one-night-stander on unsacred ground, so Luna wasn't bound to him for all eternity). Luckily, I hadn't bitten her because some months later, I stumbled upon a beautiful little Scene girl with spunk and humor. I'd fallen in love with her right away, hanging outside her window from a tree branch.

Crows cawed from above scraggily naked trees as the night droned on in the graveyard, still no sign of either Luna or Emily. I glanced at my mother again, and even she was looking a bit worried, fanning herself with a Victorian black lace fan. Valentine was sitting next to her, perching over his chair and looking towards the front at the graveyard gates. Anger was fuming through me now.

_Luna!_ I hissed in my mind. _You better get her here right now or I'll _—

And then, the gates opened and everyone gasped to see Luna, dressed in a pixie hot pink dress with torn fishnets and elevator Mary Janes, and my mate-to-be coming through. If I had a heart rate, it would have stopped right when my eyes met _her_.

Emily Payne, beautiful as ever, but even more extravagant tonight, was dressed in a floor-length black dress with large tears all over and a black corsage rose on her wrist, carrying a bouquet of more black roses. Her make-up was done so thickly and bold, you could see it clearly from a mile away, and her blonde and black Scene hair curled with some curls pulled back and held by a gothic clip. Overall, Emily looked like she'd just risen from the grave, and she was so beautiful. Luna must have had a thrilling time working on her, resulting in her tardiness.

I noticed Emily's chocolate brown eyes bulge at the sight of all of the vampires and I could feel her heart race when her eyes landed on me. But I smiled, which caused her dark, blood red lips to smile back, fingering the pewter skeleton earring in her left ear ¾ the pewter skeleton earring I passed to her when she graduated high school. Now, at eighteen, she was going to be turned and become a beautiful dark princess of the night.

She exchanged glances with Luna, who's eyes were wide with excitement. Luna wasn't at all angry for not getting the first covenant ceremony. Jealous, definitely, but not angry. I think it had to do with me biting Emily, who she thought was the coolest girl in the entire world. She and Emily were going to bond like crazy once she came over to our dark side.

"Oh, there she is," Father mused, eyeing Emily with a grin. "Isn't she just lovely."

My parents adored Emily just as much as Luna did. She was cute, petite, respectful … but they mostly adored her because I found her so amazing. Emily won over a lot of hearts from my family, and very quickly.

The flames of the candelabra flickered as I watched Emily being escorted down the carpet, walking closer and closer to me with every step. Goosebumps traveled up her tattooed arms. There was a bit of a breeze, and Emily's dress was a strapless. Oh but her beauty was so worth it. However, I was tempted to slip off my black blazer and hand it to her, but I restrained myself, instead straightening my blood red tie.

Luna couldn't be walking Emily anymore slower. I was getting antsy in my skinniest black jeans and combat boots and my fangs were beginning to ache, longing to scathe some skin. Everyone had stood to watch my mate-to-be walking down the aisle, almost like a wedding, only a lot more black. Emily's eyes scanned nervously at the eyeballs that were staring at her and strained a smile, especially when she met eyes with my mother, still fanning herself with her Victorian fan in her dark violet Victorian dress. Evidently, my parents refused to remove themselves from the 1800s they'd once lived in. Luckily that hadn't rubbed off on Luna, Valentine, and me.

Finally, Emily and Luna were in my reach and Emily stood before me on the other side of the coffin, Luna at her side, watching eagerly. My father walked out in front and asked for everybody to be seated.

"Tonight, my son, Jagger Maxwell, will be finally mated with the mortal, Emily Payne," he announced, his arms wide and fangs glistening white in his wide mouth.

Jeez Dad. The _mortal_? I didn't want her to _feel_ bad about this.

This was a big step for her, and I knew it was such a drastic change, one I just could never understand, since _I_ was the vampire would be the one doing the biting. I appreciated it with all of my heart that she'd agreed to let me change her. This required her to move from her home with her dad and restrain visits with him throughout the day, not to mention her friends as well. Luckily, he had understood about her wanting to move out, go to college, that sort of thing. And though it was a long wait, since I'd been wanting to bite her since Emily's junior year of high school, we couldn't have saved this for a better and convenient time.

She stared into my eyes, clutching the bouquet tightly with nerves. I smiled at her, silently reassuring her that everything was going to be fine. I'd gone over it with her before. We'd both drink from our goblets and then she'd tilt her head back to let me stick my fangs into her neck. It only stings for a second, like a shot, and then it's over, I'd assured her.

"Yeah, but why does everyone have to watch us?" she'd asked. I chuckled and sighed, holding her close to me.

"Because it's such a big honor, a big deal for me — for us. You know, like a wedding," I said. She was quiet after that, and I have to admit that I actually worried she'd back out.

However, she hadn't, and she was standing right before me, looking the most beautiful she'd ever looked before, and that was saying a lot because you really had to do something to make this girl look more beautiful than her natural beauty.

"The two will now drink from their goblets," my father instructed, turning back to us and moving out of the way behind me so that everyone could see. Emily gulped and I grinned at her.

"Ready?" I whispered, picking up my goblet. She nodded and did the same. Simultaneously, we drank the red liquid in our goblets and set them back onto the coffin.

"Now, the vampire will bite his maiden, forever casting her into the wonders of the dark — the life of a vampire!"

More crows cawed and a hoard of bats fluttered above us, no doubt watching the ceremony.

Luna had taken a hold of Emily's bouquet as I gentle positioned her with my hands. One hand held her body close to me while the other was placed behind her head. She'd tilted her head to the side and then back, creating a perfect entrance for my fangs along her delicate skin.

I was one bite away from Emily being my vampiress forever. Forever. That was a long time.

Her heart was beating quickly, racing with an incredible pace, as my mouth neared her neck. My fangs were out and ready, my mouth wide and open. I didn't have to look to see that everyone was on the edge of their seats.

I was breathing on her neck now and Emily's hands had gripped my arms.

"Do it," she whispered breathlessly. "Do it now, Jagger."

And I did, a yelp and then a moan following from her. Her hands had fallen from my arms and her head fell heavily into my hand.

I unstuck my fangs, looking at the work I had done on her. Two miniscule dots scarred her neck where I had stuck her. Luna had handed me a thin cloth to wipe up the blood pooling from the marks. How I longed just to suck it right up, but it was forbidden to do so in covenant ceremonies. It took about ten minutes for the bite to take into effect.

Everybody was clapping now, on their feet with proud smiles, especially my parents. Finally, I'd gotten my covenant ceremony, and after a couple more minutes, my vampiress had lifted her head and smiled at me, spitting out her old fangs while the new ones came in.


End file.
